Triwizard Troubles beta
by Spheral3
Summary: (the new version is up and ready to read. under same name)Edward is sent to bodyguard Harry Potter. They soon meet Sora and Riku, who have a secret mission of their own. Edward must keep his wits about him if he wants to keep Harry safe and survive the year of Magic and Heartless! FMAXHPXKH quite old, there will be a new one
1. The Breifing at Midnight

1) The Briefing at Midnight

A teenager walked into the lobby of the Centeral State Military of Arimatus. He trudged in with his red coat and black boots. Edward Elric, or as most knew him, FullMetal Alchemist, rubbed his eyes and mumbled under his breath. He and his younger brother, Alphonse, had just come back from another mission Ed's colonel had sent them on. They had been back in the barracks for and hour, and already Edward was being called on another mission. He tiredly made his way to the receptionist's desk and looked at the receptionist named Janus.

"Hello Major, tired?" she asked him. Ed opened his eyes a little more and blinked as his eyes adjusted slowly to the light.

"Just got back an hour ago from Lezinth. Not one hour and already Colonel Bastard is calling me back in." said Ed stretching his arms.

"I thought I told you not to call him that." she said, irritated.

"I'll stop naming him when he stops acting like one." He snapped.. Janus sighed and closed her eyes, knowing Ed was right.

"Any way," she continued, "he's waiting for you so hurry into his office."

"Thanks."

"Good night, major."

Ed walked down the long hallway and stopped halfway, then faced the two doors that opened to the colonel's office. Edward dreaded the visit he was about to have. Ed puffed out his chest slightly to show some pride, bracing himself for the short jokes, and then opened the doors. The first thing Ed saw when he opened the doors were Colonel Roy Mustang, and an old man whom Ed had never seen before. Roy was behind his desk in the usual pose as the old man sat in one of the two couches that faced each other. A table was in the middle of the two parallel couches, it had files and scattered papers on it. Edward looked back to the man, he observed that this man's beard was long, covered the front of his body, the long, thin, grey hair on his head went down his back. He was unlike anyone Edward had ever seen within the military walls. Roy and the odd man turned their attention to Edward as he closed the door. "You wanted to see me colonel?" asked Ed. Colonel Roy nodded and addressed him.

"Yes, I wanted to introduce you to professor here." Roy extended a hand to the professor.

The old man stood up and shook Ed's hand. "Good to met you." he said in a light and pleasant tone. Ed nodded back to him polightly; he noticed the elder's cloths were odd. He wore a checkered vest and a long brown shirt under it with jeans and black shoes. He was dressed…a little un-formal for meeting in the military.

"FullMetal," began Roy as the professor stopped and sat back down. "I have a new assignment for you…."

"But I just got back form your last wild goose chase!" exclaimed Ed. "Al and I can't just up and go two seconds after we get done with a mission."

"You can, but Al can't."

"Exact- what?" Ed asked confused. Was the colonel agreeing with him?

Roy stood up, "Here's the thing, I'm going to tell you right up front- every little detail."

"Colonel Mustang, Maybe I should say something first, if it's all right?" the professor interrupted politely. Roy nodded to him,

"Of course." and he sat back down. The professor gestured Edward to sit on the couch across from him. Edward sat down and faced the Professor, wondering what this strange midnight call was all about. The professor leaned forward and began to introduce himself. "My name is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwart's, a boarding school."

"I've never heard of it." said Edward, bitterly.

"No," Dumbledore chuckled, "No I don't imagine you would've." He cleared his throat and continued. "This school has had it's share of troubles… troubles so grave that it affected the entire wizarding world. One such student, in fact, has foughten the worse over the years… many grave things have still yet to come."

Edward listened, wondering where this dramatic debriefing was going to go. To Ed, it seemed as if Dumbledore was working his way around something important. Dumbledore continued, "This school is rather…unique to what you would normally think. It is a witch and wizardry school. Hogwarts has been around for quite some time now, but this is the first time it's asked help from people like yourself. Muggles have never seen true magic, but I fear worse things will come to pass unless you help us." There was a pause as Ed eyed him, nobody said a word. Suddenly, Ed stood up and walked out of the room calmly shutting the door behind him. The colonel and the professor heard hysterical laughter from the hall for a while, which lasted for a minuet. Edward opened the doors again and stomped back in, making a bee-line for Roy's desk. He slammed his fist on the desk. "You don't expect me to believe this do you?" he shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Fullmetal." said Roy, in an arrogant manner, as if this were a perfectly normal mission. Roy looked back at professor Dumbledore. "Sorry about the 'short' interruption." he said, Ed growled quietly. Dumbledore stood up.

"Quite understandable, I should think that I would do the same thing in his position." he had a small twinkle in his eye as he looked at Edward. "But I should like to continue."

"Sorry," said Ed, he folded his arms. "But I don't think magic is really my thing."

"It doesn't matter what your thing is, Fullmetal." said Roy, now obviously annoyed at Ed. He grumbled and then sat back down, across from Professor Dumbledore.

"You mission in all of this, is to bodyguard one student. You see, there has been trouble following him ever sense he came, and I fear there will be more on his heels as the year goes on." he looked a little more serious, though not by much. "He is the only one who survived from the dark lord, Voldemort, and has continued to survive from every attack since then." Dumbledore picked up the folder from the table and handed it to Edward.

Ed took it from the professor and opened the folder to read inside. He saw a profile of the boy, along with a picture. The photo was of a fifteen year old boy with messy black hair and green eyes with glasses, Ed even noticed a peculiar scar on his forehead.

As he read the boys profile and history, Edward asked Dumbledore, "So, this boy survived a dark wizard attack and is famous for it now?"

"Correct."

"Well, can he just protect himself again? We're not talking a suicidal mission are we?"

"No, no." the professor chuckled lightly, "No. I just want someone to keep an eye on him for me, and to protect him at all costs."

"Oh, well if that's all…" muttered Ed, sarcastically under his breath as he looked back to the report.

"Our school is open to you, as well as all of our books in the library for your research. Also, there is an event to be held that is of greatest importance to the wizarding world. If something were to go wrong, I want Harry protected."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Never mind that," said Roy. He stood up suddenly, "Thank you professor, but I should like to speak to Major FullMetal alone."

"That's alright, colonel. Good bye my friend." and he left without another word to either of them. Ed turned his attention from the door where Dumbledore had left, back to Roy.

Roy stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Do you understand everything, or should I go over it again?"

"No. I've got it" he muttered darkly. Colonel frowned,

"Good, I didn't know how 'short' your attention span was, so I thought I'd go over some 'short' items on my 'small' list." Roy smirked as Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "Dismissed FullMetal."

Meanwhile, in Private Drive in little Whinning, Harry Potter woke up from a nightmare, breathing hard as if he had just finished running a race. He sat up and rubbed the old scar on his forehead; it seared with pain and he shut his eyes tight, trying to make it stop. Harry threw the covers off and stumbled over to his desk. 'Should I tell someone?' he thought to himself. He thought about the dream he had had. Voldemort was talking to Wormtail… they had talked of a person they killed… but he couldn't remember who. They had also said they were going to kill someone else…him!

Harry pushed it out of his thoughts and walked over to the desk to start reading. As he read, the dream kept coming back even stronger then before, it seemed that not even a book on Quidditch could stop his thoughts. He ended up restlessly going back to bed.

As Harry lay there with the desk light still on, he wondered who he should tell about the dream. Dumbledore perhaps- but what would he say?

Dear Professor Dumbledore, Sorry to bother you, but my scar hurt this morning. Yours sincerely, Harry Potter.

Even in his head that sounded stupid.

Harry decided, when his owl Hedwig came back, he would send Sirius a letter. He went back over to his desk and started to write. Harry cleared his desk of all the crumpled parchments of Sirius's past letters.

As he wrote, the sun came up and made the sky golden as birds chirped and roosters crowed. He could hear the Dursleys starting to stir; Uncle Vernon rolling over in his bed, making that annoying creaking sound from the old mattress. The usual morning sounds didn't' distract him as he continued to write.

Harry finished and put down his pencil, he read his letter over:

_Dear Sirius,_

_Thanks for your last letter. The bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window._

_Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going to well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he kept doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his Play station out the window. That's a sort of computer thing that you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got _Kingdom souls_ to take his mind off things._

_I'm okay, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to._

_A weird thing happened this morning, thought. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he could be any where near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?_

_I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me._

Harry

Yea, that'll do. It didn't make him sound too worried, and he made it sound pleasant enough. Harry sighed in frustration, unsure of what this dream meant, or of what it would bring in the future.

888

Edward was back in the Colonel's office. He had a bag in one hand and a small portable automail kit in the other that Winry Rockbell had given him. Alphonse was right behind him with his own bag. "Ok, were here." said Ed, as they placed their things down.

Alphonse bowed slightly to Dumbledore, "Hello sir." He said politely. Dumbledore smiled at Alphonse and then looked at Roy. "It appears you haven't told them." He said to Roy. Mustang turned from the window he was looking through and to Edward. Ed wondered what Dumbledore was talking about. "FullMetal, you'll be on this mission for one year."

"Year!" said Ed and Al together.

"But sir," said Al, "We need to try and find the philosophers stone! If we're gone that long, the homunculus might…"

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly clear about that. This is why I've decided to enlist Alphonse as a temporary assistant to me to find the stone. Major here will go to Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" they both said. That was impossible, the Elric brothers had never been apart from each other for that long, and Ed didn't exactly like the idea of Roy in charge of his brother either. Ed folded his arms. "And what if I refuse to go on this mission?"

"Then you're fired." said Roy simply. Ed cringed at these words and looked up at Al helplessly. Ed sighed and said, "Alright…let's just get all of this over with." Ed turned back to Al. "Write you every day, alright?"

"Yea, me too."

"And if the Colonel gives you any trouble, tell me or Hawk eye, right?'

"Don't worry brother, I'll take some of the burden this time. At least we're not completely loosing the stone." Al laughed slightly and picked up the bag. "Good bye brother…see you in a year."

"Yea…don't tell Winry, alright? I don't want her to worry about us."

"I understand." Al nodded. He waved and then walked out.

Ed turned back to Roy, a little down hearted and frustrated. "Well, it's good that you see it my way." said Colonel. Dumbledore then took out something peculiar, it was a tarnished boot. Ed looked at the boot, then to Dumbledore.

"Okay… what is that?" he asked, pointing. Dumbledore merely advised Edward to pick up his things. Dumbledore was receiving odd looks from Roy, "What are you doing with that old shoe?"

"This is a port key."

"A what now?"

"A port key. It will transport Mr. Elric and I to a certain destination. I decided a boot would be a good idea since it would be used for something else later."

Ed hoisted the automail kit under his arm and looked from Dumbledore, to the boot. "Now what?"

"Touch the boot with your index finger."

"…Alright then." And Ed did as he was told. There was a pause for a couple of seconds, then it hit him!

Ed felt as though something was tugging at his belly button as he went flying through a portal. He felt sick as they spun, a bunch of random images flew by, then he finally landed with a thud. Edward had landed flat on his face, his kit and bag still in hand, as if he had dropped right where he stood. Ed looked up; his face had slight specks of mud and grass on it.

"Come, come now, major. We wouldn't want you late to your hosts house." said Dumbledore walking briskly past Edward, then stopped in front of him.

"House?" Ed asked, standing up. "I thought we were going to your school."

"No not yet, it's still summer after all- and I want you to meet Harry before you leave with him tomorrow." Dumbledore started walking as Ed followed him, brushing the dirt off his face. Already his patients was wearing thin. 'I think I hate magic.' thought Ed bitterly. He followed Dumbledore to the house just ahead of him, the burrow.

Dumbledore knocked on the door, there were voices of many people talking inside. Dumbledore turned to Edward, "Now I'm sorry to say, I have to leave immediately. There are more pressing matters, I'm afraid."

"Sorry to hear…" said Ed not really meaning it. Dumbledore handed him a letter,

"Give this to one of the Weaslys." Dumbledore said. Edward watched Dumbledore walk away; he thought Dumbledore was going to go back to the boot. Instead, Ed heard a loud pop and Dumbledore was gone! "What the… what the hell was that?" wondered Ed out loud.

Just then the door opened and a stout woman looked down at Ed. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to look after Harry." said Ed. The woman looked confused, but her face softened, "Oh my," she chuckled, "Harry has a little fan."

"No ma'am." said Ed. He held out the letter and gave it to the woman, he put down his things and saluted, "My name is Major Edward Elric, FullMetal Alchemist of the state central military." He looked dead serious. She opened the letter and read it. Ed picked up his things, the woman stepped aside to let Ed in.

The first thing Ed saw when he entered were two people. One was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table, he had long hair in a pony tail and an earring that appeared to be a fang. Next to him was another man with red hair, he was stout and had freckles on his face. He had one of those good-natured faces.

The one with the pony tail asked, "Mum, 'ho's the kid?"

"My name is Edward Elric, state Alchemist!" said Ed loudly, more then he actually meant. The one next to him looked confused. "Alchemy? You mean Muggle magic?"

"Magic? No! Science." Ed folded his arms; not but two seconds and already they were getting on his nerves.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the letter, "Bill, when's your father coming back?"

"As soon as he picks up Harry." said the one with the ponytail, Bill.

Ed looked around the room, but his attention went to the fireplace as it turned green. A tall red head came out of the flames, looking smug and pleased with himself. He waved to his brothers and turned back to the fireplace. Edward rubbed his eyes, wondering if what he just saw actually happened. The flames turned green again, and the boys twin came out of it. They were greeted by Mrs. Weasley. "Fred, George, where's Harry?"

Fred (or was it George) set the trunk he carried down. "Don't worry mum, he'll be here."

Poof! Another person appeared out of the flames; he was about Ed's age (though not his height) and had the same red hair as the others. The three people looked at Ed, "Who's the kid?" asked Fred.

"I'm not a kid!" Edward yelled, short tempered.

Another poof, another person, but this time Ed recognized him. The black haired boy fell to the ground, and George (or maybe it was Fred) helped him up asking, "Did he eat it?"

"Sure did, what was that?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee" Fred said proudly. "Me and George made it, and we've been looking all summer to try it out on someone!" the whole kitchen exploded with laughter, well, not Ed at least. He hadn't the faintest about what they were going on about. Ed approached Harry with the folder out. He took out the picture and looked at it, to Harry.

"Scar head…" muttered Ed, putting the photo back in the folder.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry. Ed saluted,

"Major FullMetal Alchemist." He announced. Everyone looked at him, the whole room was silent and Edward felt akward and foreign Harry looked back at Fred and George,

"What's he going on about?"

"Dunno," said Ron, "We just saw him here. I don't know him."

"Harry dear." said the woman, she went over and hugged him, "So good to see-" but she didn't finish, for at that second Arthur Weasly came out of the fire looking angry.

"That wasn't funny, Fred!" Mr. Weasly said, "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

The two continued arguing and Harry looked over to Ed. Edward was reading the report in the folder. "Who are you exactly?" Harry asked Edward.

Ed looked up from reading the report. "I was assigned here by Central and Dumbledore to protect you. I'm your bodyguard for the rest of the year."

"Bodyguard? I don't need a bodyguard." Harry said, confused. Ron turned from the fight and started listening.

"That's funny, because it says right here, in black and white, that you do." said Edward, "But unless you think that your headmaster made a mistake, then far be it from me to judge. I'll be happy to take my things and leave…" he turned, along with everyone else.

Mrs. Weasley came back from the kitchen, though nobody noticed that she had left. "Stop, stop, stop!" she yelled, and they hushed. Mrs. Weasley was holding Dumbledore's letter up. "Arthur, this is for you." She handed him the letter. Arthur took it, "By Jove…."

888

Dumbledore stood in front of two boys a duck and a dog-man. The boys were in hoods, "Don't worry," said a slightly shorter boy, "We'll take care of it."

"I have no doubt that you will." Dumbledore looked toward the duck, "Tell his majesty thank you for acting quickly."

"It's no problem." said the other boy. "We'll lock the keyhole for good, so Voldemort can't get his hands on it."

8


	2. Nothing's Like Before

2) A Lesion and New Friends

by

Deon

Arthur read the letter a couple of times and looked down at Ed. He asked Ed, "When did you meet Dumbledore?"

Harry looked over at Ed and so did every one else. Ed told them about the meeting he had with Dumbledore, and about why he was there. Edward finished with, "… Dumbledore said that there was an event and that Harry, you, might need protection."

Harry looked over at Ron and they both shrugged. Two people came in to the room just then. "Ginny, Hermione," Said Harry. He went over to them, "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday," said Hermione. She wasn't looking at Harry, but over his shoulder and at Ed, "Who's the small one over there?" she asked. Ed walked over to her, maintaining his temper as best he could over what she had just said. "My name is Ed." He said, trying not to sound angry. Arthur and his wife, Ms. Weasly was talking amongst them selves as Bill and Charlie remained at the table they were at. Fred and George had now joined the conversation.

"Why are you really here?" asked Ron. Ed looked over at him.

Ed answered, "To protect Harry. If Dumbledore says he's famous, then I assume it's to protect him from weird people who want to kidnap him or something."

"How much of the wizarding world do you know?" asked Harry. Ed shrugged,

"Not much except that I'm here now and I have a job to do." He shrugged again. Ed took out a book that had, 'Hogwarts: a History' on it. Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight of the book. Ed continued, "This is your school I assume?" he asked. Ed had gotten the book from Roy; Roy had mailed it to Ed's room, along with some other books.

Hermione got Ed's attention, "Yes, that is our school. In fact, what school do you go to? Is it some military school that doubles in ancient Muggle science?"

"No." said Ed. He laughed slightly and shifted, "I don't go to school. I went into the military when I was twelve. I'm fourteen now, though."

"Fourteen? I thought you were eleven." Said Ron, folding his arms. Ed whipped his head around to glare at Ron, "What?" he asked giving Ron a death glare. Ron stared back at Ed, but looked away intimmidated.

Ms. Weasly finished speaking with Mr. Weasly, but then she said, "What were you yelling about before?"

"Oh…err." Stuttered Mr. Weasly.

Fred and George looked back at their mom and dad, though it seemed Mr. Weasly had no intention of telling Ms. Weasly about the Ton-Tongue Toffee. Mr. Weasly stuttered as he tried to explain that he had taken care of it, but Ms. Weasly interrupted, "Does it have to do with Weasly's Wizard Wheeze?"

"Well…um…yes."

"FERD, GEORGE!" she yelled. Hermione advised them they should leave to Ron's room.

"Oh no- not you two!" shouted Ms. Weasly pointing to Fred and George as they tried to creep away with Ed and the others. They went up stairs and into Ron's room. Ed and Harry looked around. Ron had posters of grown men flying on broom sticks. Ed didn't quiet understand and just covered his ears as a small owl chirped and screeched in it's cage. "Shut up pig!" said Ron hitting the cage. It twittered around but silenced as Ron exoplained Weasly's Wizard Wheeze to harry and Edward. "Mum found forms under Fred and George's bed. She got furious and burned up the order forms, but she's also mad that they didn't get the O.W.Ls she wanted them to get."

"Owls?" asked Ed. Hermione explained,

"It's a test, Ordinary-Wizarding-Levels, they're exams."

Ed turned back to Ron, but Harry asked first, "You said something about Alchemy, what's that?"

"It's…"

Hermione jumped in first, interrupting Edward. "It's a study of matter. You draw certain circles and make things out of nowhere."

"Close," said Ed, "You don't make it out of nothing, that would be like magic." Ed used his hands as he tried to explain. "See, you give up something, deconstruct it, and put it back together to make something else. You give up something to get something back, equivalent exchange. It's a bit more complicated then that, but that's basically it."

"Can you show us?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded, "Yea, I'd like to see what my body guard can do."

Ed nodded, then smirked as he asked, "Any one have chalk on them?"

"Right here mate." Said Ron. He looked through his bedroom dresser and took out a long white stick of chalk. Edward took it and nodded,

"Good, now all I need are some materials and I'll show you."

"We should go downstairs and help mum with dinner first though." Ron said.

They went back down stairs and saw Ms. Weasly in a fit of anger as she tried to cook. She muttered to her self about Fred and George as she flipped her wand, aiming it at a pot. Creamy soup poured from it and into the pot. Edward blinked and rubbed his eyes, figuring that the magic he just saw was an illusion, nothing more then a trick of the eye. Mrs. Weasly yelled back to them, "Ron, Harry, er- Ed, take the things out side. Go help Bill and Charlie. Hermione, Ginny, help me cook." and then continued muttering to herself.

Ron picked up some forks and dishes, "Come on, we'd better help them." He said. Edward, Harry and Ron each picked up plates or utensils and proceeded to the back yard.

They went outside and heard loud clanking and crashing. Ed looked up and saw two floating tables, and under them were Bill and Charlie who had their wands out and pointed at the tables. They were laughing as the tables crashed together. Ed nearly dropped his plates at the sight of the flying tables. He caught them, stuttering, "What…is…are they…magic?" Ed looked at Harry, who nodded and smiled as he looked back up.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from over head, and they looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?' he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms going?"

"Terrible!" he said, talking about the report he was writing. Percy went back inside and shut the window.

Bill and Charlie set the tabled down and Ed ran over to examine them. Ed watched as Charlie flicked his wand and the table's leg was reattached. "No circles? This is magic!" exclaimed Ed. Harry set the plates and glasses down "You said you were going to show us Alchemy, right?" asked Harry.

"Oh, right." Said Ed. He went over to the table and drew a circle with the chalk, then took out some things he gathered from his luggage. Edward figured that if he showed them first with circles, they could grasp how he did it without. Ed made designs and poured out some of the contents from three vials. Ed explained to them, "By using the alchemic flow in my body, I can transmute this into something else." He clapped his hands and set them on the table; golden light flashed bright and electric flashes went through the air as the pile of shavings and dust started to form into something. Hermione looked into the light and saw the mass become get detailed and form into something. Ron gasped as the light stopped along with the electric flares. Ed picked up the newly formed rose he had just transmuted. It was metal and had designs on the stem, "And that's alchemy!" he said proudly. He gave it to Hermione who looked at it smiling, "This is amazing, it's beautiful and detailed. How did you learn this?" Hermione asked.

"Well," answered Ed, "I studied when I was a kid with my younger brother. Later I became a state alchemist, and have been working as the military's dog in east Headquarters."

Hermionie offered the rose back to Ed, but he said, "You can keep it, I can always make others."

Edward noticed Bill walked over just then. "Well, I think I could to the same with magic." Said Bill, over hearing the conversation. Bill pointed his wand at the ground and a rose grew with lush red petals and curled thorns. Ed plucked it, "Huh…out of nowhere." He mumbled. He dropped the rose and it disappeared into a cloud of sparkles. Ed shifted uncomfterble at the sight of that, he and the others turned as Ms. Weasly came out with the dinner.

Everyone from the family came out and set the table. Once everyone was seated they started eating. Harry was asking about the Quidditch cup. Ed listened in as they talked about flying brooms and players of a foreign game. It was something about three balls and hoops- and something else about a player named Victor Krum.

Ed leaned over to Harrry, "What's Quidditch?" Ed asked. At this, Harry seemed excited as he explained all about the broom flying game to Edward. Harry explained every little detail and just went on and on about it, it made Ed's head spin with confusion. 'Not even I go this far when I explain alchemy.' Thought Ed as Harry continued about the right way to hold a broom; but when Ed actually thought about what he said he realized, 'that's not true…' and smiled to him self as he listened to Harry.

"You know," said Ron getting into their conversation, "We'll be going to the Quidditch world cup tomorrow."

"Oh, so that's what professor Dumbledore meant…" nodded Ed. Harry looked over at Ed, "Dumbledore was here?"

"Yea, but he left, said something about more important matters."

"Hmm…" Harry looked at his food and poked at it slightly. Ron nodded in Harry's direction and looked back at the Burrow.

Two boys crawled out of their tent. It was just dawn and the sky was light blue with shades of dark blue and pink from the sun. "I can't believe it!" said the one with brown hair. He looked over the crowded field, "I've heard so much about this game! Being here is like a vacation!" he leaped and punched the air excitedly. He landed and stretched as the other one frowned. He had on a blindfold and was biting his lip. "Uhh…you're bleeding." Said the spiky haired one looking at his blind folded friend. "Hey Riku, hear what I said?"

"Huh? Sorry." Riku licked the blood from his lip and took off the blindfold, showing his aqua marine eyes. Riku blinked, adjusting to the light. He looked over, "Sorry, just making sure there are no surprises from the heartless around."

"And are there?"

"Nope."

"ALRIGHT!" Riku's excited little friend jumped around hooting and hollering, "No work for me!" he stopped and smiled. Riku looked a little annoyed at him, "…Shut up, Sora." He said and started to laugh. They both looked out at the endless sea of tents and banners of gold and green. Riku leaned against the small tent, "So, who's playing who again?" he asked Sora.

"The Irish and the Bulgarians."

"Who?"

"I-dun-know." Said Sora shrugging. They went back inside the tent; it was bigger then it looked from the outside. It had three rooms and a main area over twenty feet wide. Riku sighed happily, "Man, magic is great." He said and went over to the hot chocolate maker. "Isn't it though?" asked Sora sitting down on a couch.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" asked Riku taking a sip of the chocolaty mixture. Sora started to read a book, "I think they're scouting the area or something like that, I wasn't really listening."

Ed landed with a thud on the ground as they arrived at the Quidditch arena. They had traveled via port key. It was dawn and the ground was wet and cold. The others around him laughed, Mr. Weasly helped him and Harry up. "Come on, we have to hurry to get our spot." Said Mr. Weasly. They went over to a cabin where a rather fat man was. He seemed tiered and spaced out as he spoke in random words, but had enough sense to make them pay. Harry helped Mr. Weasly with the Muggle money as Ed looked around. Hermione seemed more excited then him, every one did, though I suppose even now it was because of the fact that Ed still didn't completely believe, nor understand magic.

Edward noticed something, however, that made him nearly jump right out of his skin! Four wizards appeared and pointed their wands at the poor man. "Obliviate!" one yelled, and the man's eyes went out of focus as he looked like he was in a dream. "Been having trouble with him." said the nearest wizard, "Need's memories adjustments every minuet now. And Ludo Bagman's not helping much either! He's been trotting around, talking about the game to every one. I'll be glad when this is over, see you Arthur."

He disappeared.

"I thought Mr. Bagman was head of Magical Games and Sports," said Ginny. "He should know better then to talk about Quidditch near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

"He should." Smiled Arthur.

Ed looked from the Muggle to the group he was suppose to follow. He went over to the man and waved his hand in front of his face, but the man didn't seem to notice. Ed put his fists on his hips and 'hmm'ed,

"This world has been connected"

Ed jumped at the sound of a hissing voice. He wiped around and put his fists up as he peered into the darkness, "Who's there!" he barked.

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Who's there!" yelled Ed again. Edward clapped his hands and raised a metal spike from his automail.

"There is so very much to learn, even you understand so little about your world."

"What'd you say?" there was a pause and Ed shouted into the dark forest he was facing, "You'll see, I'll get the stone and learn it all!"

"A meaningless effort." Said the dark, hissing voice, "One who knows nothing can understand…nothing!"

"Shut up and show your self, coward!" Ed barked again. He looked around, his eyes darting from place to place, but the voice had gone. Ed clapped his hands and repaired his automail, he looked back as he heard someone else. "Oy- Ed!" it was Harry, "Come on! You should see the tent!"

Ed looked wide-eyed at the tent, it was bigger inside…well you've heard this already. Hermione laughed at Ed's gaping face. "Harry did the same thing, you two are almost alike!" Ed looked at her and folded his arms, he looked away annoyed,

"Well what do you expect? Every thing I've been taught has been shattered the moment I walked into the Burrow."

Hermione shrugged, "I suppose it is a bit of a surprise for a Muggle."

"And that too! What is a Muggle?" Ed thought for a second, "Waite a sec, you're not calling me short are you?"

"No, no!" said Hermione laughing again.

They heard Harry from the other room yell, "It's what they- err, we call non-magic folk." He remembered Hagrid's words. Harry came out with a small munny pouch and put it in his pocket.

Mr. Weasly asked them to go out and get water; Harry asked why they couldn't just magic it up? "Because we're on Muggle land, we have to play by their rules. Plus I'm from the ministry. I can't just go breaking rules right and left."

Ed followed behind Ron, Harry and Hermione as they walked to get a bucket of water. Ed mumbled darkly to himself about magic and science don't mix, and something about hurting the colonel a thousand different ways.

They were half way there when they heard a commotion of sorts. A few tents down they saw two boys pointing and laughing at a man in a dress, as someone from the Ministry begged him to take it off and held up a pair of trousers.

"Just put them on please!" the official begged. "Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate is getting suspicious-"

"I bought this in a Muggle shop," said Archie stubbornly, the two boys were now rolling on the grass holding their sides, "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not men! They wear these," and he held up the pants. Archie frowned and folded his old flabby arms and fiddled with the end of his beard. He closed his eyes and turned out toward the gang saying, "I'm not putting them on, I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates thank you!"

The two boys just laughed harder and so did Ron and Harry. The Ed and Hermionie burst out laughing as the ministry wizard chased after Archie, he held his dress like a lady running as the ministry wizard shouted at him and held the pants up.

"Did you see that?" yelled one of the boys to Ed and every one else. He stood up and they could see the light brown hair that spiked all around the boys head. He wore interesting cloths; he had two red packs on each side of his hips and was dressed in all black. He had gloves on and wore yellow shoes. The other boy was still laughing as he stood up, "You think that guy will catch up with Archie, Sora?"

"I don't know, but I'd hate to be the guy to pin him down!" they all laughed harder realizing Sora was right. Sora walked over to Harry, "Hi, I'm Sora, and he's Riku." Sora held out his hand and Harry took it.

"My name's Harry, Harry Potter." He braced him self for the usual, 'Oh my gosh, your Harry Potter, can I see your scar?' routine, but Sora just nodded and said nothing about it. Ron stepped forward, "I'm Ronald Weasly, call me Ron."

"I'm Hermionie Granger." Hermione looked at Ed and nudged him, Ed waved and Hermione frowned at him, 'Well…go on don't be rude!' she whispered, Ed frowned at her and looked over at Riku and Sora,

"I'm Edward. So what, you're wizards too?"

"Nope," said Riku, he wore a light-yellow vest and a black shirt under it. He had plain purple pants with yellow shoes on that were almost like Sora's. Something white was wrapped around his left wrist. "Nope, just two travelers passing by. But we'll be staying here for the broom stick thing-a-mi-gig." Riku sad casually.

"Quidditch!" said Harry and Ron annoyed. Riku shrugged and Sora pointed to Ed,

"What's that on your wrist?"

Ed's eyes went wide as he looked down, his sleeve revealed his automail arm! He pulled it down quick and yelped, "Paint! I got silver paint accidentally on my arm." Ed looked away and Sora looked at him funny.

Sora and Riku said they had things to do, but hoped they'd see them soon and left. Harry and the others gathered the water and went back to the tent. They would be watching the famous World Cup tomorrow, and Harry could hardly wait!


	3. The Quidditch Match, Witnessed by

3) The Quidditch Match, Witnessed By An Alchemist

by

Eden

Edward, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked back to the camp sight where Harry spotted Mr. Weasly with a matchbook. "You've been ages." Said George.

"Met a few people." Said Ron, setting the water down, "How about the fire? Can't get it started?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches." Said Fred, thumbing back at Mr. Weasly. He kept striking the match, but it went out every time. Hermione watched him and shook her head. "Here," she said, sweetly, pitying Mr. Weasly some. "I'll help you."

Percy, Bill and Charlie apperated just then, causing Ed fall off the chair the was sitting in. It was noon when the fire was ready. For lunch they cooked eggs and sausages and ate. Edward started to make a plte for himself, when Ludo Bagman came over. "Ah," said Mr. Weasly, "The man of the moment, Ludo."

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable wizard Ed and Harry had seen yet. Ludo wore long Quidditch robes in thick, horizontal, yellow and black stripes; an enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He was, in Ed's opinion, a rather large man with too much confidents in his appearance. In Ed's words, "Who's this fat old geezer?"

"Ludo Bagman," said Ron as Mr. Weasly introduced every one to Ludo, "'e's Head of Magical Games. Dad says he use to play for the England team."

Ed and Ron turned their attention to Ludo when he asked Mr. Weasly if he wanted to place a bet, "Alright, one galleon." Said Mr. Weasly. Ludo looked a little disappointed, but wrote his name down any way for records of bets. Fred piped up suddenly. "Seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knut," Fred kept on going as George pooled out all of their money.

After an argument over weather or not Fed and George should bet, Mr. Weasly gave in. Ludo looked over at Ed, realizing for the first time he was there. "Oh, I'm afraid I didn't get your name. Couldn't see you I'm afraid, you were hiding behind Ron there." Truth be told, Ed wasn't hiding, he was just off to the side, but Ed didn't pay attention, "My name's Ed." He said simply.

"How 'bout you Ed, surely you would like to place a bet?"

"Sorry, no money and I don't give a crap about this sport."

"Really? Well that's too bad, you might find that Qudditch is the best sport there is if you give it a try."

"That's alright." Said Ed, and took a bite out of a sausage. Ludo spotted the milk and poured himself a glass as he said, "Could do with a cold sip of something, been looking out for Barty Crouch."

"That reminds me," said Arthur, "Any news on Bertha Jorkins?"

"No, but she'll turn up, poor Bertha…memories like a leaky cauldron…oh but never mind. I'll tell you when anything turns up I suppose."

Just then, Barty Crouch apperated right beside Ludo, and of course Ed jumped up in surprise. "Sit down Ed!" Hermione tugged on Ed's red coat, he sat down and muttered to him self.

Harry could see why Percy admired Mr. Crouch so, he wore a suit and tie, his hair was unnaturally straight and a mustache that looked like it had been combed recently, he really followed the 'dress-like-a-Muggle' rule.

"So this is where you've been, is it?" he asked looking down.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Barty!" said Ludo as he frowned.

888

"Hay, finally, you're back!" said Rik, looking over at the tent entrance. Donald and Goofy stood there looking a little irritated, "Aw, phooey." sighed Donald, "We've looked every where for that Barty Crouch guy." he went over to his bunk and jumped on top. Goofy went back out side and Sora followed him. "So, just why are you looking for him?" Sora asked crawling out. Goofy turned to him, "We heard he was in the Ministry of Magic that the king wanted us to contact. We wanted to ask him about the key hole."

"Oh…right." Sora looked out at the field and to the arena. "Hey, Goofy…you don't think any thing bad will happen tonight…do you?"

"Gwarsh, I hope not. Hmm…but it does seem where ever we go, we find trouble." Goofy shrugged and went back into the tent.

Sora sat and stayed out for a while longer, it was going to be hours until the Quidditch cup actually started. Already though, people were going into the stands to get their cheep seats. Sora mulled over the possible heartless attack and wondered if he and Riku would be up to the task. Riku came out and looked at the afternoon sky. "What did you think of those guys we met?" he asked Sora.

"You mean, Harry and the others?" Sora looked up at Riku.  
"Yea, they were acting a little strange. Especially Harry Potter, he seemed like he didn't want any one else to know who he was."

"What about Ed? He said there was paint on his arm…sound like a weak excuse if you ask me." Sora looked back out at the stadium, "Maybe…the key hole's in there?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one with the key." Said Riku folding his arms and shifting as he closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating hard on something he was thinking of. Sora knew exactly what he was doing, "Found any thing?"

"…"

"Riku!" Sora stood up and yelled, "RRIIKKUUU?"

Riku opened his eyes and glared at Sora. "What the HELL is the matter with you?" he yelled and punched Sora right in the jaw. Sora fell to the ground and sat up, "Sorry, it's just you were going back in to that weird trance." Sora waved his hands around as he exclaimed. Riku growled at him, "Of course! I was checking for heartless, don't be stupid!"

"Oh…'sright, you got those weird powers back." Sora looked out at the stadium, "I was hoping that the darkness here would be less then every where else."

"It is." Said Riku stepping toward the stadium, "You know that that means?"

"Yea, if you have your powers even here, darkness in other places must be ten times as strong!" Sora put a fist under his chin thinking, "We might have to stay here longer then we normally do on a world."

Donald shouted for them to come into the tent. As he walked in, Sora saw the tele-communicator with King Mickey on the screen. "Your majesty," said Goofy, "Whad'ya mean?"

"Sorry Goofy, you'll have to stay there a year, at least!"

"What's going on?" asked Sora.

Donald turned around, "The king has heartless readings off the scale here!"

"That's right!" said Mickey, "You'll be there for a while, seeing as how the heartless are acting awful funny."

"Where?" asked Sora. Sora saw Cid come behind the king and lean down into the screen. Cid was holding a report and reading off of it,

"You two are enrolled in a new school where the most activity of the heartless have been reported."

"Aww…I hate school…" said Sora folding his arms and looking to his right. Riku slammed his fists on the table the communicator was on. "Are you serious?" Riku asked, "If the heartless are around there…then that explains every thing that's been happening to me!"

"True," nodded Cid, "Actually that's why I sent you there. Your sense for the darkness will come in handy to Sora."

"What? Why you…" Riku gritted his teeth. Sora held Riku back from smashing the communicator as he clawed at it! "CALM DOWN, RIKU!" Sora yelled.

Cid continued, "Any way, no matter what, stay on task! Oh, and get good grades." He mocked, "Just kidding, I'll give you a full report later. Don't you have a game to go to?"

"Thanks Cid!" said Sora as Goofy turned off the communicator. Riku was angry as he stared at the ground. Sora went over to him, "Come on Riku, you'll forget about it once we get to the game!" Sora and the others ran excitedly out the tent and to the tournament.

888

Harry, Ed, Hermione and the Weaslys had just settled into their seats. Harry had Omnoculars that he bought for himself. He also bough one for Ron, Hermione and Ed.

Ed sat there examining the Omnoculars, he wanted to take it apart and see what magic looked like from the inside. Ed fiddled around with it and looked through them. As eh looked through them, everything seemed to stop. "Huh?"

"This world…has been connected." It was the voice again. Ed jumped up and saw that Harry and Hermionie was frozen, and so was every one else. 'What's…going on?' he thought. A cold feeling crept down his spine, "This world…has been connected. Tied to the darkness…young alchemist." Ed turned and saw a hooded figure, he was in a dark brown robe and hunched over. Ed looked around the quiet arena, every one and thing was frozen, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

There was a mumble that Edward couldn't make out.

"What?" asked Ed in almost a whisper. He stepped toward the strange figure, but suddenly it pointed to him with a hand that was black as the night. "They're coming!"

There was a flash of light and everything started again! Harry and Ron were cheering as the Quidditch players came out onto the field. Ed looked up and saw the Malfoys, "Sit down Elric!" shouted Draco, a British boy that had been Ed's displeasure to meet. Ed sat and watched, as the athletes flew out onto the feild.

888

"Riku… did you…?"

"Yea…and that boy was part of it!" Riku used his Omnoculars to get a better look at Ed, "How do you figure that we weren't frozen?" he asked.

"Maybe it's because we were meant to see that!" exclaimed Sora. He stood up and started to wave his arms, "Hey, Ed!" he shouted, but Riku pulled him back down.

"Idiot! Think, we probably weren't affected because we're from another world, different rules apply!"

"Or…we were meant to see!"

Donald and Goofy looked over at them, "What'chya talking about?" asked Goofy confused. Sora nodded to Riku, "Watch this," he turned back to Goofy. "What just happened?"

"Well, that announcer guy just announced the game and now the players are on the field."

"Ok, thanks." and Sora turned back to Riku. "Well, it looks like we're on an adventure!"

"We were on an adventure before that happened." Said Riku looking back at Ed before glaring at Sora, Sora playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Yea, but now it gets interesting!"

"Is this all just a game to you?"

"Yes! Yes it is!"

888

Harry and Ed looked down at the feild as the announcer roared out, "Ladies and gentlemen…welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The whole arena was alive with screams and claps, and stomps and cheers. So much excitement, Ed couldn't help but get caught in the energy and found him self yelling for Bulgaria. The scoreboard appeared and the commentator began again, "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce…the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" to the right, the stands opened.

"I wonder what they brought?" wondered Mr. Weasly out loud. "Aaah!" he said taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his robes quickly, "Veela!"

"What are-" but Harry was interrupted by one hundred Veela who were gliding out onto the field, and Harry's question was answered for him. Veela were women…the most beautiful Harry and Ed had ever seen…eccept they weren't- they couldn't be human.

This puzzled Ed for a moment, the way they moved, the way their skin glowed moon-bright, or the way their white-gold hair flowed like that with no wind. He watched them questioning what they were, but then the music started and Ed stopped thinking about it- in fact, he stopped thinking about any thing at all.

He was in thoughtless bliss, the only thing that mattered was watching those Veela dance. He leaned forward and watched intensely. He didn't notice as Harry stood up and put his arms in front of him. The music stopped and Ed was released from the pleasing hypnotic spell of the beautiful women. He looked to his side immediately and saw Harry about to jump, Ed tackled him and they were knocked down on the floor. Hermione stood up and pulled Ed off. "Honestly, Harry." She sat back down in a huff as Edward sat back in his seat. Harry turned an embarrass shade of red.

Ron, to the side of them, was tearing the shamrocks on his hat. Mr. Weasly smiled and pulled it out of his hands, "You'll want to hang on to that, once Ireland has their say."

"Huh?" said Ron, but the announcer yelled out, "And now, raise your wands for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

A commit soared through the stadium just then! It was a shimmering golden commet that zoomed about. Suddenly, as it went zooming past a second time, it split into two different comets. They collided and made a huge rainbow. It merged and formed into a giant shamrock and again zoomed around the stadium! The shamrock went over the crowd and rained down gold coins. They plunked on every ones head as people tried to grab as many as possible. Ed saw as Ron shoved a handful of gold coins into Harry's face, "Here, now I've paid you back! Ha!" and Ed pocketed his own coins, wondering if they were worth much back home. 'And this'll get me better automail parts, and this will get me a redder coat, and this will be for Al-' he thought, thinking of what he'd do with the gold.

The announcer named each of the Bulgarian players as they zoomed around the stands and the fans cheered! The Irish fans booed but the Bulgarians cheers were louder. Then the Irish players came out and the game started!

The game got intense instantly as players passed the quaffle from one to the other. The Irish team were to be seamless and perfect in their formation. Harry looked through his Omniculars and used the play-by-play button; it seemed like the Irish team mates were reading each others mind! The teams were really going at it, then Harry saw Krum and Lynch going for the snitch! Krum plunged downward and Lynch followed after, they were speeding to the ground, "Watch out!" yelled Ed and Krum pulled up, but Lynch plowed into the ground! Lynch got back up again and the Irish crowed cheered.

The game continued, the snitch now out of Harry's mind. He watched as the Irish handed the Quaffle to each other and then tried to make a goal. The Bulgarian keeper blocked it though, and smirked at the Irish. Harry continued to watch, fasenated, but then Victor Krumb caught his eye as he soared by. Harry stood up and pointed. "Look, Lynch has found the snitch!"

Ed looked to where Harry was pointing and saw Lynch going after a gold blur. Krum was right behind him though, flicks of blood were flying through the air from Lynch, he had received a nasty gash from that crash earlier.

Krum came from behind and then they were neck and neck!

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.

"No they're not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry.

"The Veela are gonna trounce him!" shouted Ed.

They were right, for the second time Lynch hit the ground and was then trounced by the Veela! "The snitch, where's the snitch!" bellowed Charlie.

"He's got it! Krums got it! It's all over!" shouted Harry.

"IRELAND WINS" yelled the announcer, "Krum has the snitch, but Ireland wins!"

Fred and George jumped up and down, hugging each other as they realized the money they had just made off of Ludo's bet.

888

"You see any thing?" Riku asked Sora going through the stands, Sora shook his head, "No, it's like he just disappeared."

"It couldn't possibly be…?"

"No, I killed Xenort's heartless and his nobody! You should be fine and nothing should be happening to you."

"I think it was someone from this world. His sent was different."

"Boy, that sense of smell for darkness is really handy." Sora said grimly. He paused for a second and asked, "What does it smell like?"

Riku looked at him and then down at the stadium, "Like…rotting flesh. Kind of musty and sour too. Xenort smelled like a rotting corps. The heartless have a thick smell of rotting also. It's enough to make you turn green." He looked back at Sora, "What is going on? You, Donald and Goofy aren't hiding anything from me, are you?"

"No." said Sora, he was solemn and Riku could tell he was telling the truth. Sora looked around one last time, "This is pointless, he's not here."

"He didn't seem like any one we know, his sent wasn't familiar. It was really strange, like blood and vomit."

"Eww."

"It's true. I had to keep my self from puking. That was some kind of evil."

"Too bad…I was hoping that Xenort was the worst of them all."


	4. Darkmark and Dressrobes

4) Dark Mark and Dress Robes

by

Deon

The game had ended and celebrations were intense! Ed and the others passed many singing tents with drunken wizards parading around in the Irish colors and setting off fireworks. It seemed as though the whole wizarding nation was here, just celebrating as if it were an everlasting party.

They entered their tent and Ed got into bed; he was tiered from the excitement of the day. He could hear Mr. Weasly just a few feet away. "Oh am I glad I'm not on duty. I wouldn't fancy having to go and tell the Irish they've got to stop celebrating."

Ed closed his eyes and listened to the murmers and voices in the tent. He began to think about the strange game, the replays kept showing in his mind. He dreamed he was flying on a broom himself, and that his younger brother Alphonse was right there next to him. Edward was just flying around Resignbool, Winry was on the ground cheering them on, and even their friend, Mase Hughes and his daughter were down there. Edward looked down and grinned, as he waved to them… but suddenly, every thing stopped at once. The broom that Ed rode on flew out from under him and he began to fall to the grownd. His hometown changed as he fell, the trees turned black and had ooze sliming off of the branches; and melting homes with the colors merging into one another till they turned black. Ed hit the ground with a thud and did not move as hands reached up from the oozing black mess, and then grabbed him. Ed struggled and looked around, everything was dark, nothing was like home and every one was gone. All that remained were yellow eyes peering at him. Ed clapped his hands but nothing happened, he didn't get that electrical sweeping feeling he had when about to transmute something. The eyes got rounder and wider, and forms of round bug like creatures stepped forward. It's two small, beady, yellow eyes were in front of it's featurless face. It had no nose, bit on it's head bore antenna that twitched and jerked around on it's head. It came closer, its movements were just as twitchy as its antenna.

"A meaningless effort…one who knows nothing, can understand nothing!" said a whisper. The creature stood on him, lifted its hand-like claws and then plunged it into his chest….

Ed woke up screaming and breathed hard. Arthur went over to his bed, "Get up! We have to leave!" he went over to Harry's bunk. "Wake up!"

"'S' the matter?" Harry asked, getting up tiered. Ed heard the panicked screams out side the thin tent wall, and realized something was wrong. Ed bolted up and leaped out of bed, feeling glad he decided not to change before he fell asleep. Ed looked over and saw Harry pull on his night robe and followed him out.

Ed, Harry and the Weaslys ran out of the tent and started running with a crowed of wizards. Edward turned when they heard jeering and laughter. He looked to the other crowd that was approaching with their wands raised and hood over their faces. Above them, were three Muggles, the one from the gate and possibly his wife and kid! The wizard that had control of the floating Muggle woman turned her upside down, her dress went over head and showed her bloomers! She screamed and tried to cover her self up as the dark wizards hooted and whistled at her. Ron looked disgusted, "That's sick… that's really sick!"

Hermione and Ginny came out of their tent with their coats over their night dresses, and at the same moment, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasly came out of the boys tent. "We're going to help the ministry," yelled Mr. Weasly, "You lot, run into the forest! Hide!"

Fred took Ginny's hand, "Come on!" and they all started to run. Ed stayed by Harry, making sure not to loose him in the huge crowd as all the panicking people pushed them! They ran out of the field where panicked people still ran, and into the dark forest. It was dark, to dark to see anything. Ed heard a yelp from behind, it was Ron's yelp. "Ron!" yelled Hermione, "Ron, where are- oh this is pointless. Lumos!" she yelled and her wand lit up. They saw Ron sprawled on the ground. "It's alright, I tripped on a stupid root!" He muttered, he stood up and brushed him self off. Harry noticed that the clearing in the forest they were in was empty. Just outside the edge of the forest were the dark wizards that were paradeing around, and the ministry people who were trying to break apart the tightly packed group. Edward, Hermione Ron and Harry watched from where they were hidden.

"Not surprised you tripped, Weasly, with those flat feet." Said a snide and arrogant voice, the friends turned to see Draco. He was leaning against a tree and looking out toward the dark wizards; Ron told Malfoy to do something to himself that Harry was sure he would never say in front of Mrs. Weasly. "Manners, manners, Weasly." Said Draco standing up right. "You had better leave before they catch the mud blood and pint sized Muggle here."

"Where are your parents Malfoy? I bet they're in the crowed along with every one else!" yelled Harry. Malfoy turned to Harry, he was smiling.

"If they were, what the hell makes you think I'd tell you?"

"Oh…come on!" said Hermione. She grabbed Ron and Harry's sleeves and they ran. "Best keep that bushy head down Granger!" Malfoy called out as they ran but Ed didn't follow as he continued to watch the wizards fight.

He looked over at Malfoy, then out at the wizards, "What is going on?"

"Haven't you heard, Muggle? It's an example."

"Example?"

"Of how things should be," he looked out toward the dark wizards, "There's nothing any Muggle can do to stop us!"

"Just watch!" shouted Ed. He ran out of the forest and into the clearing. Mr. Weasly and the other wizards were fighting as hard as they could. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground! Instantly, spikes rose from the ground, but one of the wizards put up a shield and the spikes crumbled. Ed froze as flashes of light zoomed by him. Edward dodged and clapped his hands again. He made a wall rise around the wizards and blocked them in, but they burst out. "Ed!" Bill shouted, "Get the hell out of here! Go find Harry!"

"But-"

"There's nothing you can do! Go!"

888

Sora and Riku were watching the struggle from the forest, as they sat in one of the trees. Riku was on a high branch, looking out with his binoculars, Sora was right below him as he viesd the fight. The boys had seen Ed and had noticed how he had fought. To Riku it was impressive, that was a kind of power he had not seen before and was interested to find out why it had not worked on the wizards. Sora gritted his teeth as he watched, growing impatient, "Riku…_come on_! We have to help them!"

"Hold on," said Riku looking through regular binoculars. "Just watch, and stop twitching."

"Riku, why aren't we helping?"

"Because it's not our fight." Riku, lowered the binoculars and looked at Sora, "You can't just go in and fight every battle you see. We aren't suppose to meddle."

"Aww, come on! I've meddled plenty and nothing bad has happened before!"

"This is a more complex world…." Riku calmly ducked as a jet of blue light passed over his head. He sat back up just as calmly as before and looked back into his binoculars, as if he were watching nothing more then a bird on a branch. "Plus we have other things to do! Let's find Harry and Ed, they're our main targets."

Riku and Sora climbed down the trees and edged around the fight, dodging spells and following the trail of footsteps. They heard voices suddenly, and snuck quietly closer. Though a bush, Riku and Sora saw the gang surrounded by other ministry wizards. It seemed they were accuseing Harry for something. Sora was confused until he looked up to see a green skull with a snake weaving in and out of the eye sockets. Riku nudges Sora and pointed to the elf, "Look, that's Winky, Mr. Crouch's Elf!"

"You think she did it- the mark thing? What does it mean?"

"I did some background research, it's this… Voldemort guys sign. The dark wizards must be his followers."

"If Harry is suspected of creating the dark mark…" he paused. Without warning, Sora busted out of the bushes before Riku cold stop him. Sora yelled out, "Stop!"

"And who is this?" ordered Barty Crouch,

Sora approached him, "They didn't do it!"

"Then who did? Do you have any proof?" he barked. Sora looked back at Riku, he was just coming out of the bushes himself. "Yea, we do." Riku said. The other ministry wizards turned to them and Ed looked from Sora to Mr. Crouch, "What the hell is going on?" he yelled. Riku looked at Ed, "We know it was you!" he pointed to the elf. Sora whipped his head around,

"Riku, what are you saying?" he whispered, Riku went on.

"The elf did it!"

Harry looked at Riku, "What are you talking about?"

"The house Elf was the one whomade the mark, we saw it!"

Sora just kept his mouth shut, as the wizards looked over at the poor, shaking house elf. "Is it true, Winky?" asked Mr. Crouch. Winky squeaked, "No, I is not knowing how sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" he barked. Harry recognized the wand he held up, "Hay, that's my wand!" every one looked at him, "It couldn't have been Winky, the voice was too deep. Not a House Elf voice."

All the ministry wizards turned back to Riku, "All I know is, I saw what I saw. It was all Winky's fault!"

It was a sad scene as Mr. Crouch gave an article of his clothing to Winky, setting her free. Winky cried and begged, but Mr. Crouch looked away disgusted. The Ministry wizards disappeared, say for Mr. Weasly. Hermione was furious about the way they treated Winky, she stomped over to Riku. He raised an eyebrow and was about to ask, when she slapped him, "How could you!" she yelled. Riku shrugged and rubbed his cheek,

"I remember something about you saying all Elves' should be free, so she's free. You should be glad."

"That's not what I meant! You were spying on us! The two of you, who are you?"

Riku and Sora were silent as they looked away. Mr. Weasly stepped forward, "You know who really did it, don't you?"

"Maybe-"

"Riku, enough." Said Sora. Sora stepped forward and faced Mr. Weasly, "No, we don't. We just didn't want Harry to get in trouble."

"Why? Who are you?"

"We've got to go." Said Sora and he and Riku ran back into the forest. Harry and Edward looked at each other confused, wondering what had been so important to keep them out of trouble for?

888

The next morning, a sort of panic filled the air as people quickly packed and left to grab the next Port Key out. Mr. Weasly put the tent away using magic, figuerign there wasn't any sence in following the rules after it just being shattered last night. As he walked behind Harry, Ed thought he saw Sora, but turned to see no one but other witches and wizards carrying their things . He frowned and walked away with Harry and Ron.

Sora had hid behind a tree, and peeked around to see Ed walk away. Sora felt bad about what happened last night, but knew that what ever had happened had worked. Riku had his reason for lying about the elf, it was really to throw the Ministry wizards off track.

Sora saw Donald and Goofy pass him, he ran and caught up to them, "Of all the crazy things, Sora!" quacked Donald, not looking at him, "Even an idiot knows when NOT to meddle!"

"I'm sorry, really- where's Riku?"

"He's saving us a place for a port key." He quacked. Donald folded his feathered arms, "Crowds, crowds, crowds and more crowds!" he complained. Donald was boiled up mad, but Sora knew he'd simmer over sooner or later.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ed, Hermione and the Weaslys' had arrived back in the forests and started walking home to the burrow. They arrived to see Ms. Weasly crying with the paper in hand. She stood up, "Oh, thank God you're safe!" she rushed over to them. To every one's surprise, Mrs. Weasly pulled Fred and George to her so fast that their heads banged together, "Ouch- mum!"

"I shouted at you before you left!" Ms. Weasly said, crying harder, "It's all I've been thinking of! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I said was about your O.W.L's!"

Ed smiled slightly as she hugged every one around her, but stepped back, out of her reach. He was still smiling as they went inside, a mother's tears were all that he needed to remember of his mom, but he soon pushed that out of his head as Mr. Weasly discussed a newspaper called, The Daily Prophet.

A reporter named Rita Seeker was covering the story, but from what Ed heard, she just made up a lot of dramma to make her artical sound good. "I knew it," said Mr. Weasly heavily, "_Ministry blunders…culprits not apprehended…lax security…Dark wizards running amuck…_ who wrote this…ah, Rita Skeeter." He said with disgust. Ed could tell that this woman obviously had it in for the ministry.

Mr. Weasly sighed, "Molly, I'm going to have to go to the office and smooth things over."

"But this has nothing to do with your department! You're still on holiday!"

"I've got to go Molly." And he stood up and left out the door, Percy was right behind him. Percy also wanted to help his boss, Mr. Crouch.

"Mrs. Weasly," Said Harry looking back at her, "Has Hedwig been here?"

"Headwig, dear? No, no posts today."

"Oh…I'll dump my stuff in your room, Ron?" Harry turned to his friend,

"Yea, I'll go too." Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded. Ed stood up to follow, but Harry looked back, "Err, I have to talk with them… alone. Could you stay here? It's not like anything will happen." He said.

Ed just sat back down without saying any thing as the three went up stairs. Ms. Weasly turned, "Oh, wait, there was an owl here earlier." Harry whipped around, "This is for you Ed." and then Harry continued up the stairs.

Ed opened the letter and read the Colonel's hand writing, "FullMetal, I expected a report by now! Do you think this is some kind of holiday? Get on the ball Ed.

The Flame Alchemist"

Ed grumbled and asked Ms. Weasly for a piece of paper, she handed him one and he started to write.

"3:00am

Subject and family left to Quidditch World Cup. The events that followed after the game: dark Wizards (A.K.A Death Eaters Or so I'm told) attacked and marched around the camp sight, making three Muggles float in the air. They were pure blood; confrontation between the ministry and dark wizards was solved when they suddenly disappeared. No other news.

FullMetal Alchemist." It wasn't nearly as good as anything he'd done bafore, but at least it would shut Colonel Roy up.

888

Nothing really happened the next few days; Harry, Bill, Ron and Charlie played Qidditch all the time while Ed and Hermione sat on the sidelines. Ed had been writing to his brother, using the Weasly's owl and having Ron teach him how to address it. The problem was, the owl would come back empty handed, it made Ed worry, but he knew that if Al wasn't getting them, the owl would come back with the same letter.

It was the day before the train ride, Ed wondered if he was every going to go back home. After all, the whole Quidditch cup was over, what else did the kid need protection from? His mind went back to the game, then to the mysterious events that had followed. Ed didn't want to tell the colonel, for fear of being called crazy or something like that. He just didn't want to drag attention to himself.

Ed, Harry Ron and Hermione were in Ron's room, they were re-packing for the train trip. Ron suddenly held up something, "What is this?" It looked like a maroon, frilly dress. Ms. Weasly came in, "Mum, you've got Ginny's dress mixed in with my cloths."

"No dear, that's yours." She said. Ed and Harry looked at each other, then snickered quietly.

"What?" said Ron horror struck.

"They're robes for formal occasion. I gave Harry and Ed one to." Mrs. Weasly looked to them. Ed and Harry saw a package on their bed.

"Thanks Ms. Weasly, but you didn't have to-" started Ed, but Ms Weasly waved it off saying,

"It's alright. Some money from your ministry came for you so I just used some of it. I did the same for Harry and his money." Ed looked over at Harry's new robe and saw his was a bottle green, no frills or any thing.

"Why can't I have robes like him?" asked Ron. Ms. Weasly looked a little upset.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I had to give you hand me downs."

Ed opened the box, then held it up, he approved. The robe was red and black with long sleeves and black stripes that winded down till it hit the cuff. The black stripes started at the hoody part- witch it's self was black. Ed turned it over and saw that it was plain red. "It's missing something." he said. Mrs. Weasly wondered curiously what Edward meant as she watched him he take Hermionie's small jar of black ink and pour the liquid on the back. "Ed!" gasped Mrs. Weasly. Ed clapped his hands and put them on the robes, the ink started to form into a cross with a snake around it and two wings at each side with a crown hovering above. "There now it's starting to look familliar." Said Ed. Mrs. Weasly nodded to Ed as he looked back, and left the room.

Ron looked at his robes to Ed's, "Can you do something about mine?"

"I'm no tailor."

"Ron!" said Hermione, "This is an heirloom, don't have Ed change it!"

"You would say different if you had to wear it!" said Ron going red in the eards. Ron's small owl, pig, started to twitter and squeak as it choked on an owl treat. Ron rushed over and started pulling out the teat saying, "Why is every thing I own rubbish?!"


	5. Train Troubles

5) Train Troubles

by

Eden

Harry woke up early in Ron's room the next morning, he sat up in his camp bed and rubbed his eyes. Blinking a couple of times, he noticed Ed was at Ron's desk writing, he mumbled softly and seemed not to notice hat Harry was awake. Harry sat up, making the camp bed screech. Ed turned back slightly to look at Harry. Ed didn't say anything, and just started to write again; Harry wanted to roll over and fall asleep again but his curiosity told him to look at Ed's letter. He stood over Ed and read it, "This a letter to your brother?" he asked. Ed turned around a little irritated, "Yea." he looked at Harry in Dudley's oversized shirt and baggy pants Harry wore for sleep. "What?" Ed asked. Harry was trying to read the letter but he didn't have his glasses on.

"What are you telling him?"

"Mind your own business!" said Ed, irritably swiping the paper under the desk and giving Harry a nasty look. Harry merely shrugged, "Fine." and went to the bathroom. What did it matter to him any way, Edward was just some Muggle who was tagging along for the ride anyhow. Though, as Harry thought about it, it was funny how Ed knew more about him then he did of Ed- especially the time when Sora pointed out something silver on Ed's arm. Harry hadn't thought about it then, but now it was strange.

Back in the room, Ed read his letter over a couple of times. 'I hope Al writes back…soon.' Ed stood up and walked down stairs. As he crept along the hall way, he saw his red coat hanging on the coat rod down stairs and thought, 'Maybe Al doesn't know that you send it back with the owl…wait, no that can't be it. I wrote telling him how to address it.' he went over to where one of the owls were sleeping, 'He's probably on a mission… could he get hurt?' Ed started to worry about Alphonse, and the only way he could deal with worrying was to just put the whole thing out of his mind.

He settled the Weasly's owl down and picked it up. He went over to the window sill and some how managed to tie the letter to its leg. He tied it double knot and gave the owl a treat. "Ok, remember, it's Alphonse. A-L-P-H-O-N-S-E." he spelled it out. The owl gave him a random tilt of the head, but Ed felt like it was saying, 'Who are you again?' he looked at the bird ticked off but reminded himself, "It's only an owl... a stupid-brainless-owl…." and let it go.

Edward watched it disappear into the early moaning, and shivered, he realized that all he was in was pants and a long shirt…wait! He wasn't wearing his gloves! Ed remembered that Harry had woken up, he was sure Harry saw the automail! Then Ed realized, 'Wait, Potter's as blind as a bat without his glasses. He couldn't see my hand- not enough to know it was a hand any way… I hope.' He realized he'd have to be more careful, wear gloves at all times now.

The thing with Ed was, if someone knew him too well, then he'd have a problem of explaining a mistake. No one ever wants to say they were wrong, that's why they make up excesses. Even if they know they were wrong, and had to deal with every day of their life, telling a story like that is a bit difficult, especially to people who don't understand the world Ed lives in.

In three hours after he sent the owl, the whole house woke up. The boys, Harry and Ron, started packing and gathering their school things. The house became more frantic as time passed. Arthur highred taxicabs, Muggle-taxicabs, because the ministry was too busy to lend him any of their cabs. The drivers weren't particularly happy, as the two cars had to be filled with the large family and their animals. Harry had a hard time with all the noise that Pig made, and Hermione's cat, who had clawed at the driver, causeign almost an accedent. Ed rode in the cab with the twins and Bill. It was even worse for Ed then Harry with the animals, Fred and George's no-heat wet-start fire works went off in the cab and almost blew out his eardrum.

When they arrived at the station, they were given tickets by Mr. Weasly. Ed read his ticket's platform number, "Platform…err- 9 3/4?" he asked, "This can't be right…" he looked over at Harry and the others who were facing a brick wall. Ms. Weasly turned to him, "So sorry Edward dear, this came for you this morning. In all the panic and fuss I forgot to give it to you." She handed him the letter. He opened it,

"Dear FullMetal Alca-pone,

I have fixed the magic seal around the barrer so that it may let will let your kind in, but only until you pass through.

-Dumbledore

P.S. or is it Alche-magic?"

This finished Ed's already lit short fuse and he started yelling, "Alchemy, alchemy, alchemy, alchemy! It's alchemy! I don't know how to make it any simpler! Al-ka-me!" he breathed. Edward had let out a small portion of the anger he had stored up this whole trip but managed to shut himself off as he read it once more. It didn't make since, then again nothing here really did; he looked up. Ed's eyes nearly missed the scene as Fred and George ran at the wall,! "What the-" was all Ed could say before the Weasly twins disappeared into the wall. Harry put a hand on Ed's shoulder and saw his note, "It'll be a lot easier if you just close your eyes and run."

"At the wall?" he exclaimed. Harry nodded, and Ed could tell he was serious. Edward looked back at the wall and faced it. He took in a breath "Yea, no problem… I'm only running full speed into a brick wall here. It's not like I'm doing anything that's gonna kill me…." He paused. With another breath, he ran full speed at the wall! He closed his eyes as he grew closer, then passed through with no problem… but he ran into the only solid brick wall a couple of feet away from the entrance, with his eye still closed. Ed fell back onto the ground, he opened his eyes and just looked up for a seconded, trying to sort every thing out. Suddenly he recived another wang on the head from behind by Harry's bag cart that came though just then, with all the luggage on it. Ed sat up and rubbed his head muttering darkly and cussing out the Colonel and magic, using every word in the book he knew! Harry tried to help him, as Ron cam in just then, but Ed stood up and grumbled to Harry. Ed's voice was so low he couldn't hear what he said, but saw Edward's red face and the lump on the forehead.

Mrs. Weasly hugged every one good bye, even Ed, saying, "You're going to have an interesting year."

"Why?" asked Ron. Bill was looking up at the Hogwarts Express with his hands in his pockets, "I might even get a bit of time off just to come and see a bit of it…"

"A bit of what?" asked Ron, but the Hogwarts train whistle blew, "Oh, go on!" said Mrs. Weasly and they got on the train as conductors took their luggage on to the train, "Tell us!" said Fred out of the window.

"WAIT!" yelled a familiar voice, they all looked to see a huge cart come through with a black and tan blur on it, and then it crashed right into the wall! "Oww!" he yelled rubbing the back of his head as one of the conductors got his bags; it was Sora! Riku walked through the wall coolly and sniffed at Sora, "I told you not to ride the cart in."

"Come on! The train!" said Sora. He rushed passed Mrs. Weasly and into the train. Riku walked calmly and looked at the faces who were watching him, "Sorry 'bout Sora, he's always excited." He looked away thoughtfully, "Annoying really…" he muttered and got onto the train himself.

It pulled away with Fred and George waving at Bill and Ms. Weasly. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ed found a compartment and sat down. They started to talk about something, but Hermione shushed them and slid the door open a little. It was Malfoy's snide and arrogant voice. Malfoy told the people around him, "…Father actually considered me going to Drumstang rather then Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster and-"

Ed was already tiered of hearing the little worm's voice; he clapped his hands and put them on the wall. Ron, Harry and Hermione watched as they saw the wall go into its self and stretch to make five strange holes wide enough to fit your fist in. Then they heard Malfoy shriek, and Ed snickered. Hermione looked to Ed and then to the wall, "What did you do? You didn't kill him did you?"

"Let's have a look!" Ed shouted over Draco's yelps. Every one poured out and saw that the wall had turned into a hand and gripped Draco in a fist. Ed went over and patted the hand that held Draco, "You should be honored. This is the best hand I've ever made, I mean, look at the detail." he gloated, then walked away. Malfoy started yelling at him, calling him short and all that, which actually got Ed's attention , "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN-SPROUT MIDGET?" he yelled, short tempered.

Draco yelled back "I am! You're so short I couldn't even see you over a stack of Transfiguration homework!"

"That's it!" said Ed. He clapped his hands! Ed placed his hands on Draco's hair, it puffed out and stood up right with little sparks of light flickering in it! "Static Electricity! Ever heard of it?" Ed smirked. Ron laughed and so did Harry, but Hermione looked nervous,

"Ed, a teacher!"

"Oh crap!" and Ed clapped his hands and put them on the fist. It reshaped into a wall and they rushed back inside.

Harry and Ron were laughing, "You have no idea-" Ron broke out on hysterics so Harry finished, "How long we've wanted to do something like that!"

The train ride after that was uneventful, and a conversation about the Hogwarts School soon came up. "Well, I can't imagine them hiding the bloody castle," said Ron, "it's too huge and has too much ground."

"Well, you guys just use magic right? You use it for every thing else." Ed asked, he didn't like the fact that wizards and witches used magic so loosely. His teacher had always taught him that if it can be done without alchemy, then do it with your own two hands. Hermione explained, "You're right Ed, Hogwarts does have a spell, and anything other then a wizard will only see a run down castle with a sign around it saying 'Do not enter, unsafe'." She looked over to Ron. "You could do with borrowing Ed's book."

Night came faster now that it was along the lines off fall. Ed got up and decided to stretch before getting settled down again, he hated being still for too long. Ed slid open the door and let Hermione close it as he walked away. Ed made sure to duck whenever he saw Draco, he wasn't looking forward to a hotheaded re-match, though he was an expert at that.

Ed finally got to the end of the car, and opened the door, he saw Sora and Riku jumping from the car ahead and cling to the railing as Sora crawled over. "If you're planning on going into that car," warned Sora, "be careful of the mess." And then he turned to help Riku. Ed stopped them from going into the car by moving in front of the door. "Why?" he asked suspicious. Sora already knew that Ed didn't trust him. "Well, I accidentally set off a summon charm, and Stitch started blasting every thing in sight." Riku slapped his own forehead muttering, "We're never getting out of here…"

Sora tried to explain that Stitch was an alien and he summoned him here accedently due to a charm that he had recived a long tiem ago, but Ed didn't listen. "Look you two, I don't have time for this. I know you two are lying bastards, but if I catch you doing any thing suspicious…." he pointed at Sora with his right arm. Sora saw the glint of his automail again, and grabbed Ed's arm. "Riku, pin 'em!" said Sora.

"Hay!" shouted Ed. Riku shoved him, Sora immediately slid Ed's coat sleeve up,

"Wow…" said Sora, "Your arm is bionic!" he rapped his knuckles on Ed's arm as he struggled. Ed kicked Riku off, nearly knocking him off the train, but he caught his balance. Ed bashed Sora on the head, causing him to stand up and step back. Sora rubbed the side of his head where Ed hit him, "Just wanted to check…." said Sora. Riku was still getting over his little near-death experience, but he managed to say,

"So… that's why your name is Full Metal." Riku stood up and looked down at Ed. "So how'd you do it? Made a deal with darkness? Went behind the door?" asked Riku. Ed went on defense immediately and started asking questions, how did they know, who were they and what did they want with him and Harry? Riku and Sora didn't answer, but Sora had that look that he was a lot smarter then he acted, Riku however was just arrogant, though he did seem to be holding his own secrets. Ed rolled up his sleeve, "If you know so much about me then you should know…it's automail. To have it attached is the most painful surgery out there, but to function normally I needed it."

"But what happened?" asked Sora, "What is worth losing an arm and leg?" Riku hit Sora over the head and Sora put his hands over his mouth. Ed's eyes widened "What did you say…my leg? Why do you know so much?" Ed pulled the sleeve over his arm and didn't wait for an answer. "Never mind. Don't get on my nerves, I don't have anyone here to hold me back, so don't mess with me unless your ready for a fight!" and Edward stormed into the car. He rushed into Harry's compartment and slammed the door, breaking the glass. "Ed!" said Hermione annoied, she got out her wand and pointed it at the door, "Reparo." and the glass was fixed. Ed slumped in his seat and just looked out side, he fiddled with his coat's cuff as he thought.

888

When the train pulled into Hogwarts, it was night and the air was freezing cold. Ed stepped out of the train and breathed in the crisp air and smelled the train smoke, he looked toward the castle and saw nothing but rubble, "Is that the castle?" he asked,

"Yes." Said Hermione, "Don't worry, if you can't see it now, you'll see it when we get on the coaches."

The four walked to an area where the coaches pulled up, and Ed saw the most ugly horses (if that's what they were) in the world. He made a face of disgust and fear, "What are those?" he pointed to the beasts as Harry went next to them.

"What are those? They're coaches Ed." Said Harry laughing.

Ed took Harry's neck collar, "Not those, those!" and pointed to the horses. Harry narrowed his eyes, "Behind the coaches?"

"No! The things pulling the coaches."

"Ed, they're pulled by magic." Sad Harry. He swatted Ed's hand away and walked over to the one that Ron and Hermione were getting into. Ed followed and saw Sora get in with Ginny and someone else. Could they see it, the disgusting horses leading the carriages?

Eventually all the coaches pulled up to the castle and people flooded in as it rained. Harry opened the carriage door and stepped out with Ron right behind him. Ed stood up, but tripped over and landed on his face. "You're really clumsy for body guard," said Ron, "Much less a Major, mate."

"Yea, well I'd like to see you go on year long missions!" Ed snapped. Edward tried to put his arms in front of him so he could stand, but his right arm and left leg were dead! He tried to stand, "A…little help here?" Ed asked. He heard footsteps and looked over to see Sora rush over to him. "Umm- hi!" he said. Riku went over to Harry and distracted them by making really strange small talk, while Sora helped Edward up. Sora put Ed's arm over his shoulder and sneaked away with Ed whispering death threats to him.

"Put me down or I swear that your next step will be your last!"

"Ok, so I'll just leave you lying here then, shall I?" asked Sora. He went in through a different door and Riku soon rushed in after them, "Damn It's hard to convince your friends." Said Riku.

The boys came to a gargoyle statue that asked them for a password. They didn't have to answer, fortunately, as they saw Dumbledore come out of the staircase. He saw Ed, "Hello again Major Elric, something wrong?"

Ed greeted him, but Sora burst out saying, "Mr. Dumbledore sir, Ed's automail here is broken. I think it's the seal around the place."

"Ah…Automail?" he asked. Ed tried to stand on one leg, and he pulled back his sleeve, and rolled up his pants leg to show the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and mumbled to himself. Ed paused, "Can you fix it?" asked Ed,

"Yes, it will take two seconds." Dumbledore said lightly and took out his wand. He pointed the wand up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, once again mumbling, but then stopped. Ed instantly got control of his limbs and stood on his own. Dumbledore dismissed Ed and told him how to get down stairs to the mess hall.

Sora watched as Ed left then turned to Dumbledore, the headmaster spoke, "Are you the key bearers?"

"Yes sir, I'm Riku and this is Sora." Said Riku formally. Dumbledore nodded,

"I'm glad you're here. Meeting you before was brief, but I'm sure you've read your mission over."

"Yes sir, but you're sure it was around here?"

"Hagrid said he saw it, and I would in trust my life to him." Said Dumbledore, "But I don't want any attention brought to it."

"That's why you hired Ed?" asked Sora.

"No. That is different, but it doesn't concern you two. Find the keyhole and seal it, before Voldemort can get his hands on the heartless." he said, but in an as-a-matter-of-fact way that was neither serious but nor cheery. Sora and Riku knew their mission, but felt that it was going to be harder then any before it.

888

Ed got down to the mess hall and found the Gryffindor table; he sat down and looked at his three friends , who were soaking wet, "What happened to you?"

"Peeves, the poltergeist," said Ron angrily, "he dropped water balloons on us all."

Harry shifted, "I hope they hurry up with the sorting, I'm starved."

Hermione was looking up at the teacher's table, "The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher isn't here yet. Do you think they couldn't find one?"

"What happened to the last one?" asked Ed interested, yet not at the same time; Edward was board enough to try and make small talk about this odd school. Hermione didn't look at him as she answered, "He resigned, afraid people wouldn't want to send their kids to a school with a Werewolf in it." she was busy looking around the table. Ed blinked and was about to say, 'Werewolf?' but stopped him self and just bit his lip to keep from asking something he might not want to know.

Ron noticed as Sora and Riku came in, he nudged Harry in the arm and nodded toward the two. Harry noticed that Sora had the Gryffindor colors, and was in robes, while Riku was in Slytherin! The two went their separate ways, and Sora came over and sat on the other side of Hermione. "What I miss?" he asked smiling slightly. Ed shifted in his seat again; he didn't like the fact that Sora was starting to get close, especially since he didn't know who he really was or why they knew him and Harry.

In fact, how did they know so much? As Ed thought about it, he wasn't well known here, well he wasn't know here at all. So how did Riku know his name was FullMetal? Were they spies…were they homunculi? No, they had human eyes, but they were definitely strange, not at all like the people in this land, almost foreign.

Edward looked away from Sora and back to Harry. "You know, I think- Harry?" he had froze, and so had every one else! "Not again…" groaned Ed, he stood up and listened for any thing, or for those damn annoying lines he had heard so many times.

Out of a strange portal of darkness came the mysterious man again. He seemed like he was about to say something, but Ed stopped him. "I know, I know!" Ed shouted. "This world has been connected!" he said in a deep and semi-eerie voice has he raised his hands to his head and shook them, "Tied to the mother friggen' darkness!" he lowered his hands, "I get it, I get it!"

The Figure laughed lightly, "They're coming…" it said. Ed stepped forward again, he clapped his hands and formed the blade from his automail, "Who's coming?" he kept an eye on the scene around him, incase anything tried to attack him. The Figure stepped forward and said one word, "Heartless… Heartless people…." it mocked Ed by saying that over and over again. Ed had enough and ran at him. Ed raised him blade arm and lunged it at the Figure, but went right through and fell over. He jumped up and braced himself, the figure turned around, "No normal blade can touch me… for they… are… here!" in a sudden flash every thing went back to normal. The man was gone, noise and sound started up and Ed was caught with his glove ripped off and blade exposed! Ed quickly clapped and went as fast as he could, nothing he hated more then stupid questions from on-lookers. He sat back down, "What were you doing?" asked Harry, "We saw the blue light. Were you transmuting something?"

"No… just… nothing." and Ed put his head on his fist and watched as the first years walked in.


	6. Triwizard Tournament

Triwizard Tournament

by

Deon

Before the dinner in the Great Hall could take place, each first year had to be sorted into a house. People would clapped when the newly sorted first year went over to a table table, and others would just nod their head, hungry and only waiting for the food to come. Harry's stomach was rumbling, he heard Ed whisper to him, "When is this going to end? It's like there is no end!"

"Calm down Ed, only a few left." said Harry. Soon, the sorting ended and Dumbledore stood up.

"I have just two words for you." His deep voice echoing in the now silent hall, "Tuck in!" he bellowed, and then sat down. Ed cocked his head sideways in confusion, but then looked over at his once empty plate. The table had been filled with different assortments of food and drink, with warm and inviting smells wafting through out the whole area of turkey, butter and other seasoning smells of herbs and spices. Ed dove right in, even if it was magic it was still food, and that was good enough for him! Sora had the pleasure Ed once had, of falling off of the bench in surprise; he had had his elbow resting on an empty plate before it filled with mash-potatoes. Ron and Harry and Ed were stuffing their mouths with Turkey legs, "Aaah, 'at's be'er!" said Ron with his mouth full. Nearly Headless Nick appeared then, he was right behind Ed. "I see we have someone new here," he said noticing Ed, but he wasn't paying attention. Sora looked up and waved at the ghost, " ' I-ee-ya!" he said with his mouth full and then went back to eating.

Nick glided to the center of the table, but passed right through Ed. Ed sat up straight and shivered, "Whoa" he shivered, " it feels like I just dove into a lake!" he said rubbing his arms, he looked at Nick and froze, "A…ghost?"

"If you please, I prefer the term, 'Soul' or better yet, call me by my name, Nick." He said, clearly offended at Ed's words. Ed raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were called Nick."

"Well you didn't bother to find out did you?" they started to argue. Harry didn't want Ed to go into one of his hot-headed tantrums, so he interjected saying,

"Ed, his full name is Nearly Headless Nick. He's the Gryffindor House ghost." He said hopping Ed would be interested in Nick's position. Ed looked back at Nick, "How can you be 'Nearly Headless'?" he asked suspicious.

Nick tilted his neck and his head fell completely limp to one side, showing Ed the meat of his throat as it pulsed slightly. Ed sat back down a little sick and pushed his food away, Sora didn't see Nicks disgusting display and asked, "You gonna eat that?"

"Take it…." said Ed.

"You're lucky to have dinner at all!" said Nick, "Peeves almost ruined it."

"He did seem a bit more steamed then usual." said Harry. "What was the matter?"

"He wanted to come to this yea's feast, same as every year. Of course we wouldn't let that savage in here. He'd be throwing food the moment he'd see it!"

"So what happened?" asked Hermione about to take a sip of pumpkin juice. Nick shrugged which made his head wobble slightly and Ed shiver. "He started taking it out on the kitchen, he threw food and scared all the elf's-"

Hermione stood up, sending her juice that she was drinking to spill on the tablecloth lined in gold. "Elves made this food?" she asked astonished, "But I've never seen one here before!"

"Well that shows the mark of a good elf. But they cook mostly, and clean in the common rooms, tend to the fire-"

"But do they get paid? Do they get Holidays or any thing?"

Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much, that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch of skin that was still attached; Sora saw it this time and put down the spoon full of pudding he was about to eat and pushed the bowl away.

Riku was on the other side of the room. The Slytherins were talking, laughing and doing other kid stuff. Riku wasn't hungry, in fact he was down right sick, his stomach was hurting and he bit his lip to keep from giving into to the dizzy feeling.

His hand was on his stomach as he just stared at the plate of food. It looked good of course, but the deliciously rich smell of the sweets that appeared just then made him even worse. Riku sat up and looked around, but then had a weird feeling that someone was behind him. He turned to see a sort boy with bleach blond hair that was gelled back. Draco was accompanied by two large boys who looked strong. Riku just looked at the skinny, smug looking, white boy in front of him. Draco spoke first, "Haven't seen you here before, new?"

"Suppose." Said Riku, trying to show no interest what so ever. Draco could see this,

"My kind, and yours should stick together. After all, I assume you're a pure like us."

"A pure what?"

"Wizard." Draco said irritably.

Riku took a deep breath, "Well, what do you want?"

"I think you would be a valuable asset to Slytherin, you should make the right friends not like those Gryffindor's." He held out his hand, "My name is Draco Malfoy, and yours?" Riku took his hand, "It's Riku."

Draco smiled snidely and let go, "Right." and with out even a good bye he left. Riku didn't like Draco the moment he saw him, or his two goons. He obviously had a grudge against the house Sora was in, but Riku really didn't care. He was too sick to think about what getting aquatinted with the arrogant boy would do in the future.

Albus Dumbledore stood up as every speck of food disappeared suddenly. Every one was silent in the hall, all you could hear was the howling wind and the pounding rain. "So!" said Dumbledore, "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." Dumbledore continued, "Items that have been banned here by Mr. Filtch are Screaming Yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. There is an even longer list that you may view in Mr. Filches office."

It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped.

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to the event taking place here that will be starting in October and continuing through out the school year. This will take up much of the teacher's time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a defining rumble of thunder and the door of the Great Hall banged opened.

A man stood at the doorway leaning on a cane and shrouded in a black trench coat. Every head in the Great Hall was looking at him; he had a hard face with grizzly dark gray hair. The ceiling made a lightning bolt flash across the sky, he raised his staff and made it calm but it was still dark.

He walked to the table, making the clanking noise with his staff. He passed the gang. Their heads followed him as he looked back, but then ahead to Dumbledore. Ed got a chilling feeling from the strange man, then again, so did every one else.

Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped. They saw his full face, it was unlike any that Harry had ever seen, his face looked like it had been badly chiseled by a man with only a general out-line of what a face looks like, and a devise over his left eye! Ed looked disgusted at it and realized, 'That's not his eye…' he put a hand over his right arm and watched as Dumbledore greeted the man. He gestured to an empty seat at the table and he took it.

"May I introduce, Alester Moody, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Said Dumbledore. Usually, the teachers and students would clap to welcome the new DADA teacher. Not a sound was made.

"Moody?" Harry murmured to Ron, "The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be."

"What happened to him? Hermione whispered, "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered. Ron looked over to Ed, "What do you suppose?"

"Can't say for sure, but you said he was a dark wizard catcher right? He must have gotten it from Dark Wizards." He looked over at Ron who nodded and they all looked back up at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. An event that has not been held over a century; it is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKEING!" said Fred Weasly loudly. Every one laughed in the hall and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively, "I am not joking Mr. Weasly." Said Dumbledore. He explained that it was where different wizards come together to compete against one another for the trophy. There are three events and they have to figure each one out by solving certain clues. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Drumstang. A Champion is selected by the Goblet of Fire. There were different wizards of nationalities who entered at even first year ages. But they discontinued it due to the death toll."

"Death toll!" whispered Hermione, astonished.

"We have finally gotten permission to hold it again, from the ministry. Any one, who enters, I can assure, will not be in mortal danger.

"The prize for winning this is a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" said Fred, his face lit with enthusiasm!

He wasn't the only one who looked excited over the new event! Every one was whispering excitedly and waves of gasps went over the whole Great Hall. Ed looked around and admitted that it to would be a great help to win all that money, but how much was Galleons in Dollars? Ed thought about this until Dumbledore spoke again. "How ever, as eager as I know all of you are, there is an age restriction. There will be an age ring around the entry goblet, so only those over seventeen will be allowed to enter." A lot of students, including Fred and George Weasly, were booing and yelling out, "That's rubbish! That-is-rubbish!"

Dumbledore put his hand up to silence them, it worked instantly, and he continued. "Our guests from Beauxbatons and Drumstang will be arriving in October and will stay for the rest of the year. I'm sure you will all make them feel welcome as they arrive, but for now you may retire to the common room."

The Students knew that it was time to leave; the prefects showed the first years where they were to be staying and how to get there. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ed were still sitting, Ron was looking up distantly, "A thousand Galleons…" he said dreamily. Ed waved a hand in Ron's face, "Hello, didn't you hear what Dumbledore said, not until you're seventeen. Now come on, or we'll be the last ones here, and I don't know about you, but after today I'd rather be asleep."

They walked out of the Great Hall, "Who do you think is going to be the impartial judge?" asked Harry.

"Dunno, but we'll just have to fool him to get in!" said Fred.

"Yea," said George, "I suspect an aging potion would do the trick!"

"You can't!" said Hermione, "There's been a death toll!"

"Oh, come on Hermione, a thousand Galleons-"

"Well it doesn't matter any way, Dumbledore is gonna know that you're not of age, and that ring won't let you in! So there!"

Ed just listened to them argue and rolled his eyes, it seemed she was always going to put up a fight if it was going to be against the rules. Ed noticed Harry side mouth him, "She's always like this, can't remember a time when she would actually like to do something dangerous."

"You gonna try to enter?" asked Ed. Harry shook his head and laughed as if Ed had said something ridiculous, even though it was, "No way, I'd be just happy watching other people get maimed! I don't want any trouble this year."

"Really, I've read the report on all the adventures you've gone on, you seem like a real trouble maker, going against you superiors?"

"Yea, I am, but that's only when I really have to, or I think some things up. I'd rather just have a calm year though." Harry started talking with Ron, and Ed just lagged behind, looking at all the moving pictures that waved and greeted him. He turned around because he heard Riku and Sora walking up the stairs, they paused and looked up at Ed.

Ed turned his back on them, but gave them one more look, before catching up with Harry and the others. Riku and Sora shrugged and went up as George said the password to enter the Gryffindor common room. "Sora, meet me down in the Great Hall in an hour."

"Ok." and Sora started back up stairs as Riku waked to his common room.

Ed followed Harry and Ron to the boy's rest area, in other words, their room and beds. Ed looked around and saw the beds had names on them. "Neville…Seamus…Harry…Ron…SORA?" said Ed. Sora at that moment rushed in and leaped up! It was almost like slow motion as he passed through the two polls that held up the wooden canopy and flopped right on the bed, causing him to bounce backs up and land cross-legged, smiling contently. He saw Ron and Harry's faces in a sort of, 'ok…that was weird' kind of look. They shrugged it off and Harry took off his robe and tie, Ron also got ready to go to bed. Ed looked around, "Huh, that's weird, I'm not here."

"You're probably on a different floor…" as the words escaped Ron's lips, a bed appeared out of no where with an elf beside it. Ed looked wide-eyed at the bed, it had just managed to fit between Seamus's and Sora's. The elf put his luggage down and disappeared! Ed opened his mouth, as if to say something in protest as to what just happened, but instead he shook his head and looked down, "Nope…" he mumbled.

"What'd you say?" asked Harry putting on a shirt. Ed sat on the bed,

"It's just too late in the night to ask any more stupid questions…" he said and fell sideways on his pillows.

Sora changed into an oversized shirt with a star fruit on it, it had Japanese katakana on it and was light blue, he had baggy pants under it. Ed got up and took some cloths out of his case and dragged up the bound automail up as well. He pulled the curtains to change and started working. Harry heard clangs and some mild scraping of metal, "Ed?"

"Err…it's nothing!" and he pulled back the curtains and put the automail kit under his bed. Ed had a long shirt on and gloves. Harry asked, but Ed only waved him off, "It's just cold- and I'm tiered, so good night!" and he blew out the candle next to his bed and fell asleep.

888

Sora waited out side the common room for Riku after every one fell asleep. Riku came up the stairs, "Ready?"

"We're only going to the Great Hall to get a night owl, not much to be ready about."

"Hope your owl isn't as much of an idiot as you are when it comes to directions." Said Riku turning. Sora followed alongside Riku and said, "Hay, I got us hear alright… after turning the map right side up!"

"You need to start thinking. What happens to you when you're against a villain? It's like you change into a different person."

"Because I turn wise?"

"No, because you're cocky and a show off."

"Oh. But… I am wise about something's… right?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You seem wise, tell me what you know."

"The list is longer then your attention span, Sora." and they continued talking till they got to the Great Hall. The next day was to be their first at Hogwarts, what troubles and surprises awaited them?


	7. Mad Eye Mess

7) Mad Eye Mess

by

Eden (with the revised help of Deon)

The storm from last night subsided, though the Great Hall ceiling was still gloomy and gray. Sora was tiered from the night before, he and Riku waited an hour for that owl, and then there was the mess of how to open the parcel. Sora took the little bottle of blue liquid from his pocket. He opened the quark and drank it all, wondering how long it would be till the next one.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ed sat at the table and had their breakfast. Ron went over the schedule. "…A class with Hufflepuff house. Oh crud, Double Divination!" he moaned. Harry looked at his schedule, "Mine too, she's always predicting my death! I wonder if I did die, if that would shut her up?"

"You should have dropped out like I did." Said Hermione buttering her toast.

"I see you're eating again." Said Ron.

"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights." Hermione said haughtily. Edward grinned slyly at her,

"Yeah…and you were hungry."

There was a sudden noise of flapping wings as the morning owl deliveries came. Harry looked, but couldn't find Headwig amongst the brown and white blurs. One owl did land in front of Ed though, it stretched out its leg and Ed undid the letter. He opened it and read it, he smiled as he sat there silent.

Hermione cleared her throat, Ed looked up, "Well?" she said. Ed didn't follow, "Who's it from?" she asked.

"Alphonse."

"What's it say?" she asked. This was getting a little personal for Ed. Edward looked over at Harry and Ron who were listening as well

"Your brother," asked Ron, "he in the military as well?"

"No. I'm the one who does the state work, Al is always there to back me up though."

"Why couldn't he come?" asked Harry. Ed started tugging on his right jacket sleeve as he tried to explain while putting down the letter. "See… we're looking for the philosopher's stone. And I had to go on this mission, so he stayed behind to try and find it. I don't like the situation, but if he had come along I'm not sure the stone would be found."

"What's a Philosopher's stone?" asked Hermione. Ed stopped tugging on his sleeve and looked at her, "It's a myth really, but I believe my brother and I can create it! It is a stone that amplifies alchemic power, there by breaking the law of equivalent exchange."

"Why do you want to find it?" asked Ron, "Do you want to sell it or something?"

"He probably wants it to grow taller!" said a familiar voice.

Ed turned around, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?"

"Take it easy." Said Riku putting his hands up at shoulder length, "Just a joke!" he laughed a little and Ed sat back down, not remembering when he stood up in the first place. Riku took out a planner for the year, "Look's like I've got Divinations, is it any good?" he asked sitting down.

Ron gave Riku a suspicious look, "Aren't you a Slytherin? Why aren't you sitting over there?"

"Because I wanted to ask you about Divination class." He said simply. Sora came over, "We should get going, I got it!" he said holding the parcel out to Riku, "Good thing too, your owl is always late, you know that?"

"Yeah…"

Ed followed Harry and the others to their first class, Herbology. Ed stepped into the green house and introduced himself to the teacher. He held out his watch and explained why he would just be sitting there, she nodded and got the class together while Ed sat at the back of the class.

Harry looked down at the disgusting black things planted in the pot in front of him. It had a number of shiny swellings on it, Sora poked at it and listened to Professor Sprout say, "Bubotubes, they need squeezing. You can collect the pus-"

"The _what_?" asked Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Finnigas, pus," she said, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it." Professor Sprout held up one of the many bottles sitting in a crate, "You shall collect it and put it in here. Wear the dragon skin gloves, it can do funny things to exposed skin, the pus can."

Every one started on their plant, Sora seemed rather amused by the disgusting thing. Ed was taking notes on how they did it, and why they did it. He found the whole thing to be disgusting, as he was nearly squirted by pus from Nevill, "Sorry Ed, it's just so slippery." Ed moved his chair and went back to writing.

"This will make madam Pomfrey happy." Said Professor Sprout holding up the last corked bottle, "Bubotubes pus fights acne, it should stop the kids from doing more desperate acts to get a zit off their nose."

A booming bell came from the castle, the students put their stuff back and left. Sora was talking to Ron, "That was pretty cool, actually."

"Cool? Nu-uh, that was gross!" he turned to Ed, "Nevill almost got you though! Luck you fell n' ducked to the ground."

"I suppose, just wish he had better aim." Said Ed. He wrote a little more in his notes and put them in his pocket. Hermione looked over to Harry, she whispered, "Any news from Sirius?"

"No, Hedwig didn't show up, I really hope nothing happened to him."

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm sure it's just taking Headwig a while is all."

They headed toward their next class near the forest, where Hagrid's hut was. Hagrid was standing out side the hut with one hand on his dog's, Fang, collar. There were several open crates on the ground, at his feet. Fang pulled at Hagrid's grip, obviously wanting to investigate the crates more thoroughly. As they drew near they heard rattling noises and minor explosions.

Ed asked them, "What class did you say this was?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid's the teacher." Said Harry

"I thought you said he was the grounds keeper?'

"He's both." Harry had a look of dread on his face. Edward looked back to Hagrid. He wondered why Harry was looking so displeased. "What's the matter with him…other then the fact that he's huge." Asked Ed. Harry looked at Ed, "He just tends to pick the most dangerous creatures is all. He's great though." Said Harry waving to Hagrid. All the Gryffindors came over to where Hagrid was.

" Moarnin'!" said Hagrid. Ed went up and flashed his watch to Hagrid. Hagrid nodded, "So you're the one looken' after 'Arry, eh?"

"Major Edward Elric." Said Ed holding out his right hand, offering a hand shake. Hagrid looked at it funny like Ed was doing something bizarre. Ed closed his hand and brought it back to his side awkwardly.

"Be'er wait for the Slytherins. They won't want to miss this- Blasted-Ended Skrewts!"

"What now?" asked Sora confused. Hagrid pointed into the crate. Ed looked disgusted at the things, "Eurgh!" said Lavender Brown. She was right, these were the most gross little thing's Sora had ever laid eyes on. They were pale and slimy, no head as far as he could and they were crawling over one another. Once every few seconds, sparks would come from the creature's end, causing it to skid a couple of inches.

"On'y jus' hatched yesterday." said Hagrid proudly, "Though I'd make a project out of them, raising them and such."

"And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice. The Slytherins had arrived, Riku went over to Harry and the gang and looked into the box, "Gross, what are they?"

"Blasted-Edned Skrewts." Said Sora, "We have to take care of them…though I don't know how…"

"What's the point of them?" asked Malfoy. "I mean, what do they _do_?"

"You'll be feedin' them today." Said Hagrid, "'s all ya need to know."

Throughout the whole class, Sora bent over into the box and tried to feed the things, though it seemed pointless because the things had no heads. The Skrewts ended up burning Seamus and Riku on the hand and arm. Before any more injuries could occur, the bell rang and the friends left to the castle for lunch. Hermione started eating the moment they sat down, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Sora, "Slow down!"

"Is this something else for Elf rights?" asked Ed putting his head on his arms, he reached for a bagel, "Can't starve your self, so your gonna make yourself puke?"

"No," she said after swallowing a bite, "I just want to get to the library."

"It's the first day!" said Ron, "We haven't even got homework and you're already at it!"

"The library?" asked Ed taking a bite, "Show me where it is, I think I might find something useful within all this magic crud."

"Sure." She said, then she got to her feet, "See you at dinner!" and walked away.

Later the bell rang. Sora, Ron, Harry and Ed rushed up to the Divination tower, Sora had made them late by accidentally going the wrong way.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Harry to Sora.

"Weren't you leading?"

"No, you were."

"Oh, crud, I don't know where I'm going!"

"Way to make us late needle noggin!" groaned Ed and then they ran back on the right track and came in ten minuets late. Sora climbed up the ladder and busted open the door, he then came through the door and saw the look on Talwany's face. "Hiya!" said Sora, even though she looked angry at him as the others came in as well.

Ed showed her his watch like he had done twice already and sat in the back of the room. It seemed the old bat went on for hours about Harry's death, then about assignments. Suddenly, Twlreny put her hand on her head and started humming, as if in a trance. A few of the girls looked impressed as they watched Trelawney get up and walk around with her eyes closed. She walked over to Ed and opened her eyes in a gasp, "Young man!" she exclaimed. Ed sat up a little surprised, but kept a skeptical face on as she continued. "You have seen many hardships in your past, and it will all come back to kill you! The darkness is coming for you!"

"Oh brother…" said Harry.

'Now she's picking on Ed' whispered Ron. Harry sighed and looked back into his crystal ball.

Ed stood up, "Ma'am, this reading better be free because I don't pay old people to tell me what I already know! If you haven't noticed, you're telling me _my_ past!"

"But I see great darkness in your future-"

"Every one has darkness in their future, that's why life is so hard you Hag!" every one stopped what they were doing and looked toward Ed. Sora listened to what Ed was saying. "Darkness is just a part of life, and death is inevitable. I don't need a crack-pot fake to tell me when I die!" and he stomped out angry.

Harry looked back to Ron then to Sora, who had a face with the word guilt written all over it. Riku, who was across form Sora, just kept hidden behind his textbook.

Maybe it had been Ed's rant, but the professor had given them a ton of homework. "Miserable old bat!" grumbled Ron

"Lot's of homework?" asked Hermione lightly, Sora scowled at her, "Yea, and it's all thanks to Ed!" They were at the great hall for dinner and Ed wasn't around.

"Weasly, hay Weasly!" they turned in their seat to see Malfoy, Crabb and Goyal standing there looking smug and holding the paper. "What?" asked Ron. Malfoy started to read out loud the paper.

"'Arnold Weasly, who was charged with possession of a flying car about a year ago, was yesterday invoked by with several police men over aggressive dust pans. It had occurred at Mr. Alester Moody's house and turned out to be a false alarm of an old crackpot. Here's a picture!'" said Malfoy showing Ron the paper, "It's out side your house, if you can call it a house. Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight!"

Ron was shaking with furry. Every one was starring at him.

"Yea, yea, you act real tuff when Ed isn't around!" yelled Hermione

"And you don't Mud-Blood? I bet you all cower behind your little bodyguard!" snapped Malfoy.

"Get stuffed Malfoy!" said Harry standing up and facing him.

"Oh? You were staying with them, the Weaslys, this summer weren't you Potter? Tell me, is Mrs. Weasly really that porky or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother Malfoy?" said Sora, he had seen Draco's mom at the Quidditch Cup, "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that or is that just when you're around?"

"Don't talk about my mother, savage!" yelled Draco addressing Sora's skin color.

"Shove off!" yelled Harry, he turned and felt something white-hot graze his face, Harry fell to the ground. He stood back up and heard. "OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!"

Harry spun around, Professor Moody was standing there with his wand out. Harry and Sora turned back to where Malfoy had been standing. Sora looked around for Malfoy, but Harry tapped his shoulder and pointed down. There was a frightened white ferret where Malfoy had stood, no body in the great hall but Moody was moving a muscle. "Is that…Malfoy?" asked Sora.

"Technically, it's a ferret." Said Moody. He raised his wand and (Malfoy) went with it. He started making him go up and down in the air, bouncing around and hitting him self on the floor. Sora fell back laughing as every one else started too. Riku pushed through the crowed, and pointed, "Look at that folks, it's the amazing- bouncing- Ferret Boy!" and he laughed as well. Moody spoke as he started bashing it, "Never-do-that-again! I hate it when some one attacks from behind!"

"Professor Moody!" said Mc Gonagall as she came towards them. Sora and Riku didn't hear the rest, but they were laughing hard as they left the Great Hall to go into the forbidden forest. They were in search of the keyhole still, but weren't sure where it was. They had gotten over the pure hilarity of the whole 'Ferret Boy' deal and started planning. "If it's in there, this should be easy. I don't see why we had to enroll in the school to do this." Said Sora.

Riku agreed, "It seems to easy…" he thought. They stepped out and onto the field, a strange dark glow came the far left off Hagrid's hut. Sora and Riku ran to it with their key blades drawn!

They got the area and saw Ed with the odd glow around him; he was on the ground and cringing. "Ed!" yelled Sora. Ed looked up at him, then back into the woods weakly, "That…bastard!" he said through gritted teeth. The Figure came out, and looked down to Edward, "A state alchemist…with a heart."

"Who are you?" yelled Sora. The Figure stepped towards Ed, "Oh no you don't!" said Ed and he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. Tree roots wrapped around the Figure, who struggled. The glow around Ed stopped and he gasped and breathed. Ed gripped his chest, Riku walked over to the figure. "Who are you?"

The figure didn't speak and watched Ed stand up. The Figure smiled, "You got lucky…" and struggled against the roots. Ed clapped his hands again and pulled the blade from his arm. He yelled and lunged at the figure, but it disappeared into mist the moment the blade touched him. Ed landed on the ground on the other side and growled, "Dam it!" he yelled. Sora and Riku rushed over to the roots, "It was a copy!" said Sora. Ed stood up, he pointed his blade at them, "What-was-he?" he asked still gripping his chest. Riku walked up to him and held out something. It was a bottle with a tag on it, it read 'potion'

"Drink it." He said, and Ed took it. Riku looked back at Sora, "This is why we're here?"

"A heart bandit…?" wondered Sora. Edward looked into the forest

"Heartless bastard…."

888

The next two days were the same as before, in Harry's opinion, normal. Ed didn't want to say any thing to Sora about what happened and said it was better forgotten, "I don't know why it's happening, but it might have to do with my past… just stay out of it!"

It was Moody's class next. Riku would be with the Slytherins and Sora would be with the gang, Ed sat at the back of the class. The students took out books and quills, Moody burst in and said, "Put your books away, put 'em away!" and went to the front of the class. "Now then…curses!" he said laughing gruffly and clapped his gnarled hands together. "They come in many strengths and many forms. The ones I want to show you are the three main ones, but the ministry says you're not ready. So, what the ministry doesn't know, won't hurt 'em!" and every one nodded. Moody picked up a piece of chalk and wrote 'curses'. "Does any one know the three unforgivable curses?"

Hands raised and he called on Ron, "Err…my dad told me of the Imperius Curse."

"Ah, yes he would know that one- gave the ministry a lot of trouble at one time." Moody walked over to the desk and looked through his drawers, he grumbled and opened three. He leaned back up and looked out toward the class, "It looks like I've…err forgotten my spiders." He checked one more time, looking in the drawer. He then said, "Mr. Muggle." He wasn't facing Ed, but Harry got a feeling that his glass eyes saw right through his head, "Would you come up here please?"

"My name is Ed," said Ed ticked off, "Better yet, call me FullMetal." and stood up. Moody then faced him and asked him to stand in front of him Ed walked over, already ticked off. "Now, the Imperious Curse," said Moody. Without warning he whipped around and pointed his wand at Ed, "Imperio!" he yelled, and put Ed under the curse. Ed gritted his teeth and fought it but soon his eyes became flat and listless. Moody's expression did not change, but Harry could see a satisfied look in his eye. "Notice," he said turning to the class as he lowered his wand, "Mr. Muggle- Elric's stance. His arms are at his side and he no longer hold the attitude he had once towards me."

"This is mad." said Ron, he shook his head in disbelief. Harry worried, "I thought you weren't supposed to use this on people." he said.

At that moment Ed sprung to life and turned to Harry. "Tut-tut, Potter." he said, wagging his arm like a metronome and holding his finger up, "You have not been called on."

A few of the children over at the Slytherins snickered and laughed. Harry noticed that Edward's eyes were still dim, it had been Moody controlling Edward to speak. Moody smiled, "It's fun isn't it?" he asked, "Controlling people to do what you think is funny. I could make him do what ever, I could get him to tap dance, I could make him stand on one foot." The laughing grew louder as Edward started to hand stand on his right arm, going perfectly straight and mot moving an inch. Students clapped as if seeing a show. Harry felt deeply disgusted by this, and elbowed Sora harshly to make him stop clapping.

Moody's expression change, his smile vanished and he became more serious, "He does anything he's told to do. If I had a grudge, he could kill a man, and be the one arrested." The laughter died down as people noticed what he had just said, "I could even… kill him." in the blink of an eye, Ed rushed to the window. Before anyone could stop him, he opened the window and leaped onto the ledge. Everyone stood up, but the students closes backed away. Harry was pulled back slightly by Hermione. Moody, saw the children's pale faces, would Edward jump to his death? He teetered on the edge, making some students ghasp. "Stop… Stop!" pleaded Neville. Moody didn't listen and he flicked his wand. Edward seemed to loose balance, girls shrieked and Harry leaped forward. Ed caught his balance again and Harry stepped back. Hermione ghasped and tugged on Harry's sleeve; she pointed to Edward's face. Harry noticed that he was sweating, and then observed his chest that was breathing fast. Harry realized, "He knows… he's watching himself."

"That's right," said Moody, "He knows exactly where he is. He has a strong mind, and a resilient one at that." The a wave of chills spilled over the class, sending a sence of fear down their spine. Suddenly Moody yelled, "Jump!" but Edward did not move. His expression changed from calm, to angry. He closed his eyes, and grit his teeth, budging slightly as he tried to get free. "Jump!" Moody ordered Ed. "He's doing well." Said Moody looking at the class, but his eye turned in his head to look at Ed, "I will be helping you defend your self against the curse. Also to fight it like FullMuggle here." and then he faced Ed again and yelled at the top of his lungs, "JUMP!" and Ed leaped into the air and landed on a desk behind him. Every one watched as Ed was released from the curse, he blinked and continued to breath heavy. He turned and yelled, "What was that for you glass eyed, wand flick'en,-"

"Calm down FullMetal Muggle. I could have killed you if I wanted, could have made you jump out the window or even drown your self, but you felt me controlling you and fought it. Only a trained mind could throw it off for that long."

"Yea? Well don't count on a second demonstration!" he hopped down from the desk and stomped back to the back of the room and sat down. The students calmed down and sat back in their seats, Harry breathed a sigh of reliefe.

"That's alright, found my spiders." said Moody. Ed stopped and turned, then ran to Moody ready to fight. Harry saw this coming and stuck out his foot, making Ed trip and land on his face. "Don't do anything stupid Ed!" whispered Harry, "He just put you under a curse, he might do it again if you attack him!"

The class discussed the other two curses, the Cruciatus Curs and Arvade Kedavra, the torture and killing curse. The demonstration on the spider was no less of a striking demonstration. Afterward, students lined up, and one by one were cursed by Imperio. Harry had fought it the longest, beside Ed that is, but in the end he still banged his shin from leaping up on the table. Riku had the shortest resistance. Riku was discouraged as he went back in line behind Sora, "Why is this happening?"

"Don't worry, it is hard." assured Sora. Riku folded his arms, "I don't like this set up at all. I'm goanna be vulnerable if…"

"No," they took a step forward in line, "No way! It's just a stupid curse, we just gotta keep fighting it. We'll get it figured out, besides, Nevill isn't doing that well either." Said Sora, they saw Nevill pass with several burses on his shin and a limp.

It shook every one up as they left the class for dinner. Ed was angry, but that subsided as they sat down, Riku had a seat next to Harry and Ed, "Some class eh?" he asked, "Took full control of you, even made you jump on command. Almost like that one time-"

SPLAT!!

Ed had shoved a bowl of mashed potatoes into Riku's face to shut him up, he didn't want to be reminded of the night before.

That night, Sora Harry and Ron worked on their Divination homework in the Common Room. Really though, they were making stuff up.

"Ok" said Sora, "So in a week, I'll almost drown!"

"Yea and I'll lose a fight." said Ron. Harry smiled, "Aaah, I was going to do that. I'll just say I lost a bet."

"You could lose it to Ron's fight!" suggested Sora as he wrote.

Hermione came in, "Oh, still up are you?"

"Yup!" said Sora not looking at her. Hermione looked around, "Where's Ed?"

"He hit the sack." Said Ron, "Said something about 'tune up's'." Sora snickered and Harry threw him a confused look. Hermione shrugged and began to tell them about her new organization, S.P.E.W.

"Spew?" asked Ron.

"No, S-P-E-W. It's for house elf rights!" she said. Sora shrugged

"I dunno…it seems like they really like being slaves."

"They do," said Ron, "Hermione open your ears! They. Like. It."

She continued as if she hadn't heard what he just said. "Ron, your treasurer- I've got you a collecting tin up stairs, Harry you're secretary- so you might want to write down what I'm saying now- and Sora- you're historian so you look up other accounts of magical creature slavery-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, I've got homework Hermione! That's all I want and-" but Sora was interrupted.

There was a soft tapping on the window and they saw Headwig. Harry opened the window and let the white owl in; "About time!" he said letting her in. He opened the answer from Sirius

Harry- 

_Flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me. One of them is that the stars have been going out and strange creatures have been discovered! Also, a disturbance of energy has been centered around Hogwarts!_

_I'll be in touch soon- my best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open Harry._

_-Sirus._

"He's flying north?" said Hermione. Harry looked over to Sora, he had forgot that Sora was there, "You aren't gonna tell any one, are you?" he asked. Sora shook his head, "No, tell them what?"

"About Sirus!" said Ron impatient. Sora nodded, "Oh, I get it, no, defiantly not!"

"He can't come here!" said Harry looking back at the letter, "He's coming back, because he thinks I'm in trouble! And there's nothing wrong with me! And I haven't got any thing for you!" he snapped at Hedwig. She gave Harry an extreme offended look and flew away to the owlry.

888

It shouldn't have happened. The interference with Riku and Sora was causing an upset in the world's balance…but what about the other imbalance of energy around Hogwarts? What have we disturbed in this delicate world?


	8. Champions of the Goblet

8) Champions of the Goblet

by

Deon

Ed had nightmares as usual; the same black creatures, the same voice and the same pain in his heart. He had bolted up right in his bed, sweating and breathing hard. He looked around at his surroundings, making sure he was no longer asleep. "Damn it!" he whispered hoarsely. He leaned back frustrated while shaking as beads of sweat ran down his face. Ed gritted his teeth and made a fist with his automale hand and pounded it once on the pillow to let out some steam. The dream was frustrating to him. The voice who always spoke about Ed's heart. The same mention of a prophecy and the same unmistakable feeling of guilt. Only a month ago did Ed stop whimpering in his sleep.

He would get up morning after morning and escort Harry to his classes. It just all seemed to run together now a days, class, break, class, break, bed- like all he was doing was a waste of time. There was all of this excitement of the new schools coming, the tournament beginning and other such events, Ed just thought of it as longer reports to central.

Roy was really ragging on him, asking him to explain why the magic was the way it was, and how they did this without equivalent exchange. Ed went to the libraries late at night, and read more books then he could count, but didn't get much on it. He figured that magic, in a way, was some thing that emitted from the body, like an aura or the alchemic flow that resides around his body. The 'magic' aura (or life force) is only made by witches or wizards.

As for equivalent exchange, what if it's really an exchange of the energy for the thing they summon or change. Maybe that was why every one was so worn out at the end of the day? An alchemist gathers the energy around him, but uses it to build things from other components, but the flow its self isn't given up, it is the one making the object that the alchemist wants. So he never gave any thing up but the items before him, where as a wizard gave up the life force or "magic" aura in order to perform the spell.

'So, if Alchemists use circles,' thought Ed as he lay in bed looking out the window, 'That must mean the wand is the circle, but the waving and what you say is how you control it. So that's the magician's circle!' thought Ed.

He reasoned things out as he kept himself awake. This wasn't doing much good for him though. He had been awake, and often fell asleep in class. It wasn't a problem, except that the reports to Colonel _Bastard_ were getting less and less detailed. Roy didn't like that, and the last thing he sent was Ed's first howler…you don't want to know the 'short' insults that Roy had fired off at Ed. Not to mention the tantrum Ed had after that…Harry still wasn't sure how and where Ed got that blank Howler from and how it fit everything Ed wrote.

Edward was tiered of this, tiered of just walking from class to class with no purpose, it was painfully obvious the boy didn't need a bodyguard, why use a state alchemist to do this?

'Why am I here? I did it so I could keep my job…but I could have been fired and just taken the stupid assessment all over again.' Thought Ed, 'No, I didn't go because my job depended on it, I came because something was calling me. Because I had that nagging feeling like it's the only thing to do.'

Harry was having his share of thoughts too, like about Cho. He had seen her on the train, he had seen her at the Ravenclaw table, he'd seen her every where. He liked her, but then he found out about Cedric Diggory going out with her…that was like a bullet to the brain or a punch to the chest, he wasn't sure, maybe it was both. Other then love though, nothing was out of the ordinary, which in its self was strange, because weird things always happened at Hogwarts!

It was the night of the two foreign school's arrival, and every one was chattering in the Grate hall, Sora and Riku especially were laughing loudly but then began to argue. They were strange to Harry. Sure, they were new, but the way they dressed, their accents, and even how they interacted. They spoke the same language, yet they seemed so alien, Harry had asked them where they were from. Sora had said, "We're from here!" he said defensively.

"You don't sound like it, are you really from America?" he asked. Sora had nodded, but Harry could have sworn he'd seen a confused look in his eye.

Harry had also gotten another letter back from Sirus,

_Nice Try, Harry._

_I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on every thing that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for your self. Don't forget what I said about your scar, the creatures and the other rumors. As for the strange imbalance around Hogwarts, it's something-other then magic._

Sirius 

"Crud…" muttered Harry. Hermione looked at the letter, "Why must you keep changing owls?"

"Because," said Harry, "It will look suspicious if a white owl keeps going back and forward to Sirius's hiding spot. I mean, it's not like they're from here, she'd stick out like a sore thumb."

Mc Gonagall went around the tables and ordered the Gryffindor to stand up, "Straighten your hats…no pushing the first years… Mr. Riku will you get back to your table!" each house filled down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. Ed was freezing, he looked back at Hermione, "So how are these guys gonna get here?"

"The train?" asked Ron. Hermione shook her head,

"Doubt it." she said.

Harry looked back, "Broomsticks?"

"Not from that far away." Said Hermione, she rocked back and forward on the balls of her foot, implying that she knew but wasn't telling. "Maybe they're appertaining? Maybe they can at a younger age from where-"

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" said Dumbledore's booming voice.

"Where?" asked several students. Then they saw it in the sky, "It's a broom stick- no a thousand broom sticks!" said one.

"Don't be stupid," said another, "It's a dragon!"

"No!" said Ron, "They're flying horses!" Ron was closest, as the gigantic black shape skimmed over the forbidden forest treetops. The castle lights hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder blue, horse drawn carriage, the size of a large horse indeed.

The carriage drew closer and landed. The horse's hooves, that were larger then a dinner plate, stomped on the ground as it's passengers came out. A boy came out and pulled a gold stairs come down from the carriage for the students to step out. A black shoe, the size of a child's sled, stepped out. The woman stepped out, "My, she's as big as Hagrid!" said Hermione. The students and the large woman stepped into the light, she was revealed to have olive-skinned tone and black hair, which was tied back into a shiny knob. She had large black liquid eyes, "She's as big as Major Armstrong!" said Edward, he gave him self shivers at the thought of that huge, muscular man who's heart was as big as his biceps. The woman was dressed in silk, "My dear Madame Maxime." Said Dumbledore. She held out her hand and Dumbledore took it and kissed it, though he hardly had to bend over, for she was that tall. "Ahh, and my pupils." Said Madam Maxime as boys and girls stood there shivering, Harry could hardly blame them as they're uniforms looked to be made of silk.

"'As Karkaoff arrived yet?" Maxime asked.

"He should be here any minuet," said Dumbledore. "You may go in if you like, our Care of Magical Creatures Professor will take care of your horses." She nodded her huge head nodded and the students followed her inside.

Now they stood waiting, out side in the dark, cold and waiting for the Drumstang carriage to show up. Sora went up to Hermione, "Man! You see the size of that woman? I haven't seen any one that big since Ursula, the sea witch."

"Who?" she asked. Sora tried to explain the ugly half-octopus-half-woman to her, but Hermione only looked at him funny. Sora went silent and put his hands in his pockets and faced outward. He thought he saw something glowing in the lake- wait there it was again! "The Lake! They're coming from the lake!" said Sora, at once every one turned to see a huge ship breech the water like a wale, and land on its bottom, creating waves.

People disembarked, a headmaster and his students all wearing fur cloaks and caps. "Karkoff!" said Dumbledore, "Ahh, Dumbledore, my old friend." Said Karkoff. They shook hands and hugged for a second only. Karkoff beckoned his students forward,

"Harry, Ed, it's Krum!" said Ron excited, "I don't believe it!"

"For heavens sake Ron, he's only a Quidditch player." Said Hermione rolling her eyes.

They entered the Great Hall and Ron sat down, "Hermione, mover over." Said Ron, "Krum, Krum over-"

"Too late." Said Sora as Krum sat down at Slytherin table. Ron fumed and muttered to himself as he watched Malfoy talk to him. Riku was leaning in to hear Krums stories as the noise in the Great Hall filled the place. Dumbledore stood up, "Good Evening ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and- most particularly- guests." Dumbledore beamed at the foreign guests, "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." One of the Beauxbatons girls gave an unmistakable derisive laugh, "No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered. Ed saw one of the Beauxbaton girls give him the look and giggle, he grinned to them, but they laughed and shook their head, rejecting him. He looked back at the table a little irritated. Hermione looked up at the table and noticed Filtch setting six chairs down three on either side of Dumbledore, "That's four more chairs then needed." Said Hermione,

"Huh?" asked Harry, Ed looked over to her as well. She frowned and looked back to Harry, "Only two head masters arrived…what are the other chairs for?"

Madam Maxime and Karkoff sat on either side of Dumbledore, then the food appeared, "What is this?" asked Ron looking over at Sora. Sora poked it with a spoon, "It looks like pudding with kidney and steak. And I think the smell is this white chowder stuff."

"Bouillabaisse." said Hermione, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous pair that sat across from her. "Bless you." Said Ron.

"It's French," said Hermione.

"You know how to sneeze in French?" asked Sora bewildered. Hermione groaned, "No you pointy haired numbskull, the dish is French, had it on holiday." She picked up her spoon and started eating.

Twenty minuets later Hagrid slid into the teacher's table,

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" yelled Riku from Slytherin table

"Thriven'," yelled Hagrid.

"Yea I bet they are…" muttered Harry. Ed looked up, "Looks like they found something they liked, Hagrid's fingers." Hagrids fingers were burned and his hands looked swelled and bitten.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" said a female voice from behind Ron Ed and Sora, they turned to see one of the Beauxbaton girls, her muffler was off, showing her bleached blond hair coming down to her waist, large, deep blue eyes and very white, straight teeth. Ron stared up at her, along with Ed and Sora; Ron opened his mouth to say something, but only gurgling noise came out. Sora grabbed his dish and practically shoved it into her face, "Here!" he said, wide eyed. The girl laughed lightly at Sora and took his plate, "Thank you." She said and went back to Ravenclaw table. Ron turned, "That's a veela!" he whispered hoarsely at Harry.

"No they're not!" said Hermione.

"_She_ is!" said Sora.

"Look!" said Hermione pointing up at the teacher's table. Harry saw Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch sit on either side of Dumbledore. "What are they doing here?" asked Harry.

"Well Ludo is head of Magical games, so I'd think it's only proper he was here." said Hermione. "They started it right?" asked Ed, "He probably wants to see it off, act like he cares and stuff. That's what most people do in office, it's all just a publicity stunt." said Ed.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Is that how your ministry works?" she asked, "Not really professional."

"Can't say I blame 'em, though," said Ed. "Every one hates the military. people call solders and state alchemists dogs. We spare and take lives on command." He poked his food thoughtfully.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore as the plates were wiped clean, every one looked up at him, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first let me introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation, Ludo Bagman and- oh, it seems the other two haven't showed up." He said looking at the two empty seats. "Well, along with the Headmasters and my self, Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch will be on the panel of judges, and so will the other guests, Donald and Goofy-"

Sora spit out the pumpkin juice he just took a sip of all over the tablecloth and looked up, dumb found. Ed looked at him and brushed off some of the juice that was sprayed on his arm, "What the hell?" he asked. Sora groaned,

"Aww…Not Donald…he's gonna see my bad grades."

"Is he your father?" asked Hermione,

"Ha! Yea right! He's my friend…but also kind of like an uncle." Sora looked down at the table, "If he sees my grades he's gonna tear me to shreds…or worse!"

"Worse?" asked Ed, Sora looked at him with a grim face, "He might turn me into a newt!"

"Will you get better?" asked Ron

"Not if he can help it." said Sora looking like he had a stomachache.

Dumbledore went over the rules again, and then something was carted out in a casket by Filch. A quiet murmur amongst every one in the Great Hall washed over as they saw the crest on the box.

"There will be three tasks, evenly spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical powers- their daring- their powers of deduction- and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

He took out his wand and tapped it on the casket three times. The lid creaked open, Dumbledore took out the golden goblet, "This will choose a champion from each school: the Goblet of Fire!" he closed the casket and put it on the lid, not one word was said as every student and teacher looked at that Goblet. Dumbledore turned back out, "Anybody wishing to submit them self must write their school and their name clearly on a piece of paper and then put it in the goblet. Aspiring Champions have twenty-four hours which to submit their name. On Halloween, tomorrow night, they shall be chosen to enter."

888

The next day, it was only one more class till the Champions would be announced! Ed sat eating lunch with Harry and Ron, Hermione was again at the library. Sora and Riku were at Slytherin table, Sora jumped on the table and tried to look out the window. Riku sighed and pulled Sora down by his robes, Sora slipped and almost fell back on a small bowl of jam. Riku snapped his fingers, getting Ed's attention (due to the colonel's shell shock affect on him) and the bowl of jam disappeared into dark mist, leaving Sora jam free as he got back off the table. "When they're here," said Riku, looking at his food, annoyed at Sora's child like behavior, "there here. Just don't say anything about grades, or classes."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to wield the darn thing."

"Sora…" Riku gritted his teeth.

"Uh-oh…" he looked up to see Riku's Keyblade unsheathed, in its dawn form. Sora stood up and took out two keys, "Come on!" Sora yelled. Riku stood up, blade pointed at Sora and then leaped over the table, he lunged at him, but Sora blocked. Every one in the Great hall stopped what ever it was they were doing and watched the two spar.

Sora slashed his Keyblades in an X like pattern, causing Riku to block instead of attack. He forced Riku back a few steps, but then Riku turned out of the way of the Oathkeeper and struck from behind. Sora blocked with his left and struck with his right. A crowd of people formed as they called out each other's name. Slytherin yelled out, "Come on Riku! Beat on the Gryffen-dork!"

"Go Sora! Block 'em, show that snake who's boss!"

"Here that, Sora?' yelled Riku, They're calling you a dork, Slytherin is!" and he parried, then repulsed, Sora was hit and fell back. Sora stood back up, "That it?" he asked and then ran at him, one key over his shoulder, the other at his side, and leaped up, making a continues series of blows! Riku leaped up to, they were both in the air, keeping one another up by attacking.

Ed looked around, already they had busted a table! Ed looked back at the two, "If you can't yell at them…" he muttered. He clapped his hands and slammed them down on the ground, lifting up a spear and grabbing it as it formed. Everyone gasped and looked around, this was the weirdest thing to ever happen!

Ed pointed the spear at Riku and ran at him, "My turn!" he yelled and leaped up, striking at Riku. Riku blocked, but was struck by Sora. Sora turned to Ed and made a slicing move with the Oblivion, Ed leaped over it backwards and then thrust the spear at Sora's throat! It's blade was only centimeters away from touching Sora. Sora breathed hard, his eyes wide with adrenaline, he then knocked the spear to the left and started to attack Ed. Ed's moves were different then Riku's it had a lot more to do with the body and less with his weapon. Ed leaped up and came down hard on Sora with his left leg in an axe kick. Sora blocked in an X-form and broke the kick. Ed landed back with his spear still in hand. Sora swung the keys at Ed, but this time Ed was defending, untill he ducked under the Oblivian and then launched the spear at Sora's throat again. Sora was forced into the same situation again, but this time Ed had a hold of his attacking Key. Sora couldn't use the other one in that position, he laughed nervous. Ed cocked an eyebrow and lowered his spear, "What's so-" but Riku was behind him, he yelled a spell and a burst of deep blue flames were fired at Ed. Ed ducked and Sora got out of its way, it hit a plate and bounced around the room. Off a chandelier, off a plate a girl held up, and right back at Riku! He was hit, he fell forward and hit the ground, Ed looked down at him and every one crowded around him. Riku supported his weight on his arms and looked up at Ed, "Nice...mmph…shot." Riku said, he stood up and took out a potion and drank it.

"We've done it!" said Fred Wesley as he burst through the Great hall doors just then with George. He looked around at all the standing people. George saw the busted chandelier, the split table to the shaking girl with the plate still raised, "What happened here? Ah- doesn't matter!" he said and lifted up an empty bottle, "Two of the Weasly's are getting into the tournament!"

"What?" yelled one girl Harry and Ron weren't paying attention as they looked at Sora's Keyblades and Ed's spear. People asked questions, Ed, Sora and Riku didn't answer any of them as they tried to force other's attention on Fred and George. "We've just drank the age potion! Now we're getting in!" boasted Fred.

The twins walked over and stepped into the age ring, every one gasped and some hollered for them. Fred and George bowed and nodded victoriously. Suddenly they were sent flying across the room! The spell hadn't worked, and what was worse, they had grown beards.

Every one laughed, and even the twins couldn't help but laugh as they saw each other.

"I did warn you." Said a deep, amused voice. Every one turned to see Dumbledore. He looked around the room, "You two can go to madam Pomfry, she'll fix you up." He cleared his throat ant peered over his half moon spectacles at Ed, Sora and Riku, "And will you three kindly clean up? I can't have a half destroyed Great Hall when the other two guests arrive."

Ed looked at Sora and Riku, they both looked like they were going to be sick.

888

Only an hour left, Harry and the others were visiting Hagrid. Sora was in class with Snape, he had to be after class doing work on an assignment. He wrote down notes and everything on the board, Snape eyed him from his desk, "Mr. Sora."

He didn't answer. Snape had been a pain, calling Sora the pointed wonder, the clueless maniac, and even a danger to the class. He had some how managed to put together the wrong ingredients and made Mustered gas!

Snape asked him again, "Sora!"

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"What, _professor_." Snape corrected. Sora looked back at his notes as Snape stood up, "Have you finished yet, you feather brained twit?"

"That's a new one, you sit there thinking that one up for half an hour?"

"Have you finished or not?"

"No." he said writing. Sora looked out the window as he heard something, kind of like a yell or scream, it was distant.

"Ya-ha-ha-hooie!" it echoed!

"Goofy!" said Sora standing up, "Seeya!" he yelled to the professor and ran out with his things.

Sora got to the yard and saw the Gummy Ship, it had crashed! Thankfully it was dark and no one could really see. Harry, Hermione Ron and Ed ran out to see the thing. The door opened and Donald was the first to step out, "A darn asteroid hit us as we were re-entering!" he said annoyed. Goofy rubbed his head, 'Bumpy landing, A'hulk!" he laughed. Ed went over and faced the strange pair, "What in the hell is that!" he yelled, pointing at the ship. Harry and the other two ran to Ed's side and saw Donald and Goofy. "Whoa!" said Ron, "Bloody hell, that's the biggest duck I've ever seen!"

"My name is Donald Duck!" it said in almost a quack, the Dog waved "Hello, I'm Goofy."

"Guys, these are my friends. Uhh, and this is their flying car!" he added. Donald held out the key and pressed a button. The ship lifted off the ground and flew away. It was going to the gate of the world so it could be summoned again. Donald was shorter then Ed, it made him feel a little supirior, "What are you looking at runt?" asked Donald.  
"You, you web-footed freak!" said Ed.

"Err, Donald, Goofy, this is Edward." Sora pointed to Ed who was in a staring match with Donald, you could see that their fuses were already lit, it was just a matter of seconds till one ran out. Goofy nudged Donald out of the way and took Ed's hand and started to shake it, breaking the tension, "Nice to meet you, Ahulk!" He shook Ed's hand in big up and down movements, "You two!" he said with the movement of his arm. Edward took his hand back, and then Harry stepped forward, "My name's Harry, Harry Potter."

"We've heard about you too." Said Goofy. Donald and Sora were behind him arguing, Donald was squawking and quacking madly. Sora had his arms over his head, was knelt down and tried to shout back at him. Goofy met Hermione and Ron as well, "I heard that big ol' Goblet is supose' to announce the champions."

"Yea, it's in an hour, you'd better hurry." Said Hermione. Donald came back over to Goofy, "Of all the no good, irresponsible… pin headed, pointy haired-"

"What is it Donald?" asked Goofy.

"It-" Donald began but looked over at Harry, "Aww phooey, I'll tell ya later." He said he looked back at Sora, "Sora!"

"I know, I know…but if I am-"

"You won't…and it better not be who I think it will be!"

888

Donald and Goofy were at the teacher's table, they sat next to each other, Donald was next to Karkoff, who was next to Dumbledore, who was next to Madam Maxiem, who was next to Bagman and Crouch. Dumbledore stood up, "The Goblet is almost ready to make it's choice, and as you can see our other guests have arrived." He gestured to Donald and Goofy, whispers and murmurs were heard around the hall, even Karkoff eyed them suspiciously.

"I estimate it only needs one more minuet, now, when I call out the name of the Champion, I want them to stand up and come into the back room for further instruction."

"_This on can see it…this one wants its heart…can't reach it. Harry Potter's heart."_

"What!" Riku stood up and looked around, 'That was the voice of a heartless, and not any heartless.' He thought. He sensed that it came from somewhere out in the yard.

"Riku," said Dumbledore, "Sit down please."

"Oh, sorry." Said Riku quickly as he sat back down.

"Now, then." He took out his wand and made a great sweeping motion with it, causing all the floating candles to go out, leaving the Great Hall dark. The Goblet shown more brightly now with the bluey-whiteness of the flames.

Suddenly the flames of the Goblet turned red and spit out a paper, Dumbledore caught it and read out in a booming voice, "The Champion for Drumstang will be…Victor Krum!"

"No surprise there!" yelled Ron as every one clapped. Krum went into the back room.

The flames went red again, and Dumbledore caught the parchment, "For Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, it's her!" said Ron grabbing Sora's head and pointing it to the veela-girl as she walked. "Ok, OK! Ouch- Ron!" said Sora. Ron let go and Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

The flames again turned red, another name, "For Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" he announced. Every table cheered for Cedric as he walked with pride into the teacher's room.

"Well, well, well, that's it for the tournament-"

The Flames went red again, and two papers were let out simultaneously. Every one went dead quiet, not even a sound of breathing was made as Dumbledore looked from one to the other, "Riku Zen…and,"

"Sora, what have you gotten yourself into this-" but Harry didn't finish, for just as Dumbledore spoke, his heart stopped.

"Harry Potter!"


	9. Heartless and Wand Weighing

9) Heartless and Wand Weighing

by

Eden

Harry turned his head slowly back to Dumbledore, all eyes were on him and Riku. Ed looked up at Harry and gave him a questioning look, as if to ask, 'is this a joke?'

Harry looked back at Ed, "I didn't put my name in." he said numbly. Harry turned back to see Riku duck into the back room where the other contestants were. Before Riku ducked inside, he looked back at Sora, his face filled with anger and deep loathing. Sora opened his mouth to shout something, but Riku disappeared into the room. Sora closed his mout and watched sadly as Harry follow Riku to the back room. He frowned and let his head fall hard on the oak table. "Uh-oh."

"Damn straight, uh-oh!" whispered Ed through gritted teeth, still looking at the door Harry had entered.

Every one had left the Great Hall by the time Harry and the others were finished with their instructions. He headed up to the Common Room, recalling all the arguing and yelling every one had made over Harry and Riku. No one like the idea of here Hogwarts champions, it gave him a headache thinking about what he expected would happen when he crawled through the picture, what happened when every eye would stare at him.

Harry approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he was about to say the password but the picture swung open, Sora was trying to crawl out. He was struggling against something, "What's the matter?" asked Harry,

"Ed and Hermione have my leg!" said Sora through gritted teeth, "Help me out!" he pleaded. Harry stretched his hand out, but too late, Sora was pulled back. Harry rushed in and saw Ed holding Sora's collar with him backed up against a wall. Harry wondered what Sora had done to get Ed so riled up, "What's going on?"

"We think Sora might have-" started Hermione,

"He's the one who put your name in the Goblet, Harry!" said Edward, not taking his eyes of Sora "What?" shouted Harry, "How? He's as old as we are?"

"No, no, no!" said Sora struggling, "No, I didn't put your name in! I don't know who it was!"

"How'd you get Riku and your name in then?" asked Ed slamming Sora's head against the wall. Sora looked at him, "It was when the three of us were fighting, Riku fired the Fiaga spell. It seemed like the perfect distraction, so while every one was looking I put it in."

"Liar!" said Ed, he thrashed Sora's head against the wall again and let him fall. Sora put his hands over the bump on his head, "That hurts you know!" said Sora angry.

"How did you do it? You couldn't possibly unless-"

"You're from another world!" said Hermione. Ed looked back at her confused, "Huh?"

Hermione looked at Ed, then back at Sora as she explained, "I've lived with Muggle parents, and have seen movies of outer space before. What I think is, what Donald and Goofy crashed in was a rocket ship, not a flying car!"

"Yea, I thought that was strange." said Harry.

Ed looked confused, "A what? What the hell's a Rocket Ship?"

Harry turned to Ed, "It's a vessel that travels in outer space."

"Outer… huh? What are you talking about? Is this more magic talk, because if it is-"

"You mean you really don't know any thing about space?" asked Sora though Ed's grip that he still had on Sora's shirt. Ed fumed for a second,

"Can we get back to Sora being from…where ever the hell it was?"

Ed, Hermione and Harry went silent and looked at Sora. Edward let go of him and Sora backed away slightly, he really wasn't good at handling lying, that was Riku's specialty. Sora realized he was going to have to tell them, because he couldn't think of an excuse. "Alright…alright…" he looked at Harry, "I'm from another world, I was sent here to get rid of something. I travel world to world and get rid of darkness, or Heartless."

"Heartless?" asked Hermione,

"Heartless are monsters that destroy worlds and eat peoples' hearts." He said. Sora saw their confused faced. Harry spoke up,

"I've never seen anything like that around here."

"I know. That's what's weird… Riku and I know they're here, but we can't find them."

"What does that have to do with you knowing Harry?" asked Ed, "How come you know so much?"

"It's our jobs!" said Sora surprised, Edward took a step towards him threateningly. There was a pause, and Ed narrowed his eyes at Sora, "Why?"

"Well, we thought that if we followed Harry, Voldemort would show up, and with it the Keyhole."

"That what?" asked Harry. Sora looked past Ed and to him,

"Kind of like a door to the world heart. If he find the keyhole and lock the door, then the heartless can't get to it, and the world is safe." He explained.

"And the names? How'd you get past the age ring without getting kicked out?" asked Ed impatient,

"Well, that's simple. Because we're from another world, the rules here don't exactly apply to us. So putting names in the Goblet was like there was no ring there at all."

"Harry! That you?" yelled Fred and George from the Common Room, every one in the common room looked into the hall. Harry saw a banner of the Gryffindor colors and his name. "That's another thing." Said Sora, "I forgot to warn you about that…"

"What is it?" said Harry

"It's a party, mate!" yelled Seamus, "You goanna get Gryffindor's honor back!"

No matter how Harry tried to explain it, they were all convinced that he put his name in the goblet. He merely just wanted to go to bed and rest.

Harry had gotten in a heated fight with Ron after he got away from the party. Ron was convinced that Harry had done it, that Harry somehow got his name into the Goblet. They were now officially fighting.

Harry got up the next morning and decided that he was going to talk to Ron and force Ron to believe him! When he pulled back his curtains to see Ron's bed was empty, he was already at breakfast. Ed was downstairs, an alchemy book in his hand and a piece of toast in the other. Harry had a thought of going to breakfast too, but the moment he appeared people who had already finished breakfast, started applauding at him again. Ed didn't look up from his book, but he knew he would have to start working again. Harry started to leave the Common Room and walked out of the Portrait hole, to come face-to-face with Hermione. "Hello." She said Holding up a stack full of toast, which she was carrying in a napkin. "I brought you this. Want to go for a walk?"

"Good idea, let's go before Ed finds out I've left."

"Don't worry about that, I told him he could take the day off to wait for his brother's letter."

"And he listened?" asked Harry as he started on a piece of toast.

They went down to the lake and saw where the Drumstange ship sat. It was distant out in the far area of the lake. They walked around in the cold morning as Harry told Hermione about what happened after he left the Gryffindor table. To his immense relief, Hermione accepted the story without question. "Well of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself." She said when he had finished. "The look on your face when Dumbledore read your name was enough proof for me, but the question is who did? No student could have tricked the Goblet in to thinking you were from another school…except Sora maybe…but he already said-"

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry interrupted. Hermione hesitated.

"Erm…yes…he was at breakfast with Riku and I."

"Does he still think I entered my name?"

"Well…no, I don't think so…not really." Said Hermione awkwardly.

"What's that suppose to mean, 'not really'?"

"Oh, Harry, isn't it obvious?" Hermione said depressed, "He's jealous!"

"JEALOUS?" blurted Hary amazed, "Jealous of what? He wants to make a prat of him self in front of the whole school, does he?"

"Look," said Hermione, "I know it's not your fault, but Ron's got all his brothers to compete against at home. And you're his best friend and your really famous- he's always shunted to one side when people see you, and he puts up with it, but I suppose it's just one time too many…"

"Great…" said Harry muttering.

888

Sora and Riku were having their fight too, only for Sora and Riku there was no one to talk to but each other. Sora went over to Riku with a plate of breakfast and sat down on the other side of the table. Some Slytherins looked at his with disgust but Sora took no notice Sora took a bite out of his toast and said, "Can't wait for the game to start."

"Uh-huh." Said Riku taking a bite of egg. Sora looked back at his toast and thought, then he got an idea, "It's kind of like the Coliseum, remember that one time where you and I teamed up and beat the crud out of those red nocturnes?"

"Uh-huh." Said Riku, he wasn't even looking at Sora. Sora groaned, "Come on Riku, you're goanna have to talk to me sooner or later."

"Uh-huh." Riku stood up, "I'll say this, have some eggs." And he tipped the plate into Sora's face and then left with his hands in his robe pockets. Sora wiped the egg from his face and frowned, he leaned forward and tapped the table with his index finger. 'He didn't have to do that….'

888

It was second class, Care of Magical Creatures. Harry wasn't looking forward to this class, mainly for the Skrewts, but also for the Slytherins. Malfoy arrived along with his snide comments, "Ah, look boys it's Potter! Get out your autograph books! Look the champion!"

"Cram it." Said Ed under his breath. Edward had been relieved of duty again by Hermione. She had told him that he worked to hard, and reasoned the fact that, "What could possably go wrong, anyway? We are at school."

Ed found it strange how he felt so distracted, so board with reading and researching. But never the less, he wrote his reports and kept an eye on the person he was only half guarding at the moment.

The students were to take the Skwerts on walks, the only good thing about this deadly little assignment was it got Malfoy's attention off of taunting Harry. "Take these for a walk? What are we suppose to use for a leash? And where would we fix it, the sucker? The sting around the middle?"

"Roun' the middle." Said Hagrid demonstrating. "Er- yeh might want ter put on yer dragon skin gloves, jus' an extra precaution, like. Harry- could you come over here an' help me with this big one…."

Hagrid's real intention was to secretly talk to Harry, to kind of cheer him up. Ed noticed this but he didn't really care. He watched every one round up their Skwerts and some get burned. He laughed at some, but stopped him self immediately. There was something behind him…something cold… something he didn't like. Edward turned slowly and peeked around the tree he sat against. Standing up, he looked back to every one, but then disappeared into the forest quietly. Ed could feel it, that weird feeling of darkness, bitter, chilly and dark deep in his heart. He looked around the forest; sunlight came down in patterns from the shadows of the trees. He looked around felt that chilly feeling again. Then, he saw it, it was odd, black and bug like! He bent slightly and looked at it, it was feet away, standing up right, its antenna wiggling around as it shifted. "What are you?" wondered Ed intrigued. He stepped forward, and the creature stopped moving! It looked at Ed with it's glowing, yellow eyes. It seemed to almost become the ground as it flattened its self to the ground and looked like a shadow. It began to crawl toward Ed. It sprang up fast and scratched Ed's left leg, it nicked his auto male. Ed took a step back and kicked the bug like creature in the head. It fell back, but did not seem harmed. It began to crawl slowly back to him.

Ed stepped back, then he ran and kicked it again, bit his foot went right through the thing's head as he stumbled past it, off balance. Ed looked back at it then gritted his teeth. He clapped his hands and alchemized out his blade from his arm as the thing started to come at him. It leaped and slashed, but the dumb thing was too high to his Ed, and he struck his blade through the bug's body. It flew back, but didn't seem to notice. The bug like monster ran back at Ed more frantic, it was getting wilder and wilder. Ed wasn't hurting the little black thing, he knew it, so he ran out of the forest.

Ed ran through the trees and got out of the forest, Hermione turned back with Harry and Sora at her side, "There you are Ed." She said. Ed took a moment to breath and then stood up right. "I hope it's not following me." He said. Ed started telling them about the weird thing in the forest, but sudden;y Sora noticed something. Sora spotted it, "Heartless!" he said. Sora took out his Keyblades, Riku came to his side. "Where there's one, there's more!" he said running at the thing.

He was right, for at that moment, more popped up, all shadows! "What's going on?" said Sora, "You said these things were random, but their attacks keep getting stronger!"

"Some one is controlling them!" Riku turned back to the other students who started to come "All of you, get out of here!" All the other students started to run, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione. The trio of wizards fired spells as Ed tried to use alchemy. He crushed them, speared them, even whacked them, but more kept coming.

Riku turned to Sora, "You have to try a reaction!"

"A what?"

"Try to think Sora! A reaction-command!"

"Uhh…yea!" Sora smiled. He paused and looked around at his frined, but his eyes set on Harry, Harry looked back at Sora in that instant as well. Harry some how got this weird feeling that he understood what Sora was planning, though he wasn't saying any thing at all! It was if their minds had suddenly connected. Sora nodded, a silent plan had been made. He yelled out to Harry, "Now!"

"Let's try this!" Harry shouted, and fired a spell that launched a huge red jet of light as Sora did the same thing with his Keyblade. The many red jets of light scattered and flew around the area, honing in of Heartless and killing a number of them. Harry looked to Sora, "Finish it!" he said, and pointed his wand in the air as Sora struck the ground with his Key. Jets of red lights fell to the earth by Harry, and Sora's strike had created an earth quake. The heartless were either dissolved my the read light, or squished from the earth! Soon, the field was once again heartless-free.

No longer sensing danger, Riku wiped his brow and put his weapon away. Ed sat down on the grass, tiered from the fight. "Phew… last time I go in there. What were those?" asked Ed, "They don't sneak into the castle do they?"

"That was a heartless…it was attracted to something…or some one." said Riku, thinking. Edward looked up to Riku surprised, but looked away quickly and back to the ground. RIku started to leave, but looked back at Sora. With one last glare, he then left to the castle.

Harry turned to Sora, "What's the matter with him? You two fighting?"

"Riku's…well, mad is an understatement…I guess he just misses someone right now."

Ed remained silent as he sat on the grass, stunned by what he had heard. 'Heartless…that guy said the heartless were coming…and I can't hurt them!' he thought about all the nightmares, 'Those were the exact same things! Those heartless were in my dreams, but why? What do they want with me?'

"Coming Ed?" asked Hermione. Ron was way ahead of them, hands in pockets and not even looking back. Sora asked, but Harry didn't want to talk about it, so of course Hermione told him every thing as they walked back.

888

Harry was escorted by Ed and following Colin Creevsly to a small class room. It was some kind of photo take for the Daily Prophet. Harry didn't seem thrilled by the idea, and Ed was still spooked from before, though it only looked like he was deep in thought. He felt his watch in his pocket as he walked, for a brief and memorable second, the watch turned into something else…but then went back to it's round shape. Ed took out the watch and looked at it. He opened it, it had the same inscription on it, only instead of the reminder, it said, "I promise." Ed closed his watch and stopped as he was at the room. The desks had been pushed back, and a leveler was in the middle of the room. It was a wand weigher.

Victor Krumb, Flure Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Riku was there. Riku seemed a little irritated, Ludo saw Harry and then went over to him, "Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come…nothing to worry about Mr. Elric, just wand weighing. The rest of the judges will be here in a moment-"

"Wand weighing?" asked Harry nervously.

"We have to check if the wands are fully functional, bla, bla, bla-" Ed's mind got in the way again as he looked around. He saw a photographer and a strange woman with big, red and jewled reading glasses on, ruby red lipstick, a tight shirt with short feathers at the brim and long pants, with a purse over her right shoulder. Suddenly, Ludo's words caught Ed's ear,  
"Harry, this is Rita Skeeter. She's doing a small piece on the Tournament in the Daily Prophet."

"Maybe not that small." She said. 'Oh great,' thought Ed, 'She's one of those fast talking reporter women.' He predicted trouble. She wanted a word with Harry before they started the weighing,

He saw Harry disappear into a broom closet with her. Since there was nothing else to do, and Edward was curious about what Riku and Sora's quarrel were about, he walked over to Riku. Edward stood next to Riku, but Riku hadn't noticed him. He was staring at the floor as he sat on a table that was in a corner with other stored and extra tables. This was an extra room for tables and chairs, so it didn't matter where Riku sat. Ed cleared his throat, and Riku looked up and at him. Riku sat up and loosely folded his arms as his legs crossed on the table. "What's the deal?" Ed asked. Riku shrugged and unfolded his arms, "Nothing really. I just don't have a wand. I think, if I'm lucky, they'll disqualify me-"

"No, not that. About you and Sora, he said you miss someone?"

"He did? Huh, friggin weirdo…at least the new Sora is."

"New?"

"Well, yea… see, he hasn't really been himself and I kind of wish he wasn't so dumb."

"That's why you're mad at him?"

"Naw, the friggin' idiot put my name in- I swear I just want to pound his face off some times." He muttered.

There was noise of some commotion behind Edward. He turned and saw the Headmasters, Barty, Donald, Goofy, and Dumbledore enter. Dumbledore first spoke with Ludo, then went over to the broom closet. Donald went over to Riku, but then noticed Ed was there. He looked at Ed and narrowed his eyes. "Beat it." He quacked, rudely. Ed shrugged and muttered, "Webbed footed freak."

Harry came out of the broom closet with Rita Skeeter and sat with the other Champions. "May I introduce, Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges table. Ed sat some where out of the way as he watched the wands weighed one by one on Mr. Ollivander's scale. Mr. Ollivander knew his wands alright, he named every single one as he held them, automaticly knowing some how the make up of the wand.

Mr. Ollivander was handed Krumb's wand. He pointed it in Ed's direction and said, "Avis!" something like the sound of a gunshot was heard, which reminded Ed of Riza hawk Eye, which made him cringe. Birds flew from the wand, and out the window. He ducked and fell off the table. "Hey!" he shouted, "Point that thing somewhere else!"

When Mr. Olliander chose Riku next, Riku just remained seated and muttered. No one heard what he had said, Mr. Ollivander leaned in frowning, "I'm sorry lad, I didn't catch that."

"I don't have a wand."

"How do you perform magic then?"

"This." He raised his hand and a goblet appeared out of no where with wine in it. Riku took a sip and it poofed away. Ollivander nodded, "Yes, Dumbledore had told me about you."

He reached into a bag and took out several different wands. He handed one to Riku, "Here try this one." He suggested. Riku took the wand and waved it. The wand scale jumped up suddenly- just as if it had been tugged up by some invisible rope- then fell over. Ollivander shook his head and then grabbed it from Riku, "No, I think not." He muttered to himself. He held out another one and Riku took it. Riku waved the wand carefully. Suddenly Ed slid completely off the table! His body had been pushed all at once, leaving him to hover a bit as he staied in the same sitting position as before! There wa not but a short pause, and then he landed on his rear with a thud. "What is this? Muggle target practice or something? Quit aiming it at me!"

"Nope! Definitely not!" said Ollivander, taking the wand away from Riku's hand. He reached into his bag and gave Riku the last one, it was gold with a black handle. As soon as Riku gripped the handle, he stood up surprised. "Woah! This thing it giving me a weird feeling."

"Oh good, its chosen you than." Ollivander smiled sucessfully. "It's a Unicorn horn with Koa wood and the hair from the mane of a Therstal." He said. He wrote it down on his chart along with the other wands he had weighed. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Thank you all for coming, now please-" but Ludo interrupted,

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" said Bagman excited, "Rita, you think you could get a quick one over here?" The photo was taken and Dumbledore let them go back to their lesions. For once, Harry felt something went right today. Ed however didn't know, for him, things had just gotten one step weirder.

That night, Harry found the school owl on his bed with Sirius's letter. He opened it and read it:

'Harry-

I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted- we need to talk face to face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the Gryffindor Tower at one o' clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?

I know better then any one that you can look after yourself, and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think any one will be able to hurt you. How ever, some one seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been risky especially right under Dumbledore's nose.

Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about any thing unusual. Let me know about the 22 of November as quickly as you can!

Sirius'

Harry set the letter down, wondering what Sirius meant. How would he contact Harry? Surly he would just walk right into Hogwarts while Barty Crouch was still here… could he? Harry shook his head of the thought, realizing that Sirius was much smarter then that… but still… how was he going to contact them?


	10. Misadventure Days

Misadventure Days

by

Deon (I would like to explain Christmas and FMA. I don't think Ed or any one from his state ever had a Christ in B.C Or a period of time marked B.C, thus no Christmas. Ok? If you think I'm wrong… then cope!)

The shock of being chosen Champion had worn off of Harry's nerves. He had more worries about the coming first event. He had no idea what it would be, and Dumbledore's words of the death toll at the beginning of the year seemed to replay in his mind over, and over. What made it worse was the article Rita Skeeter wrote that came out in the Daily Prophet that day. The story had been much different from the interview in the broom closet, half of it had been dramatized and made up. The paper clamed that during the interview, Harry had cried or even went into a long story of his tragedies of his parents death, and ho they'd be so proud of him if they were alive today. The artical was garbage, but garbage that every one in the school believed. It seemed every Slytherin was doing their part to humiliate Harry even further. Every chance they got they took a shot at him:

"Need a tissue Potter?"

"Going to cry for your mommy?"

"Hey, Potter, since when did you get top grades?"

It seemed that no matter where Harry turned, there was another person who hated him. He hung out with Hermione and Ed in the libraries, unfortunately this proved to be a boring idea for all they did was sit and read. If he was with Ron, they would have been talking about Quidditch or something, not reading about the theory of charms or doing Transfiguration homework. Even now he was in the library, his head on his fist as he numbly read the same paragraph in a book over and over again, not realizing he was repeating him self. Ed was in a different section of the library, he was reading a History of Magic book, scanning the pages for something he could add in his reports. Ed took out his notebook and started writing about the Wizard civil dispute. If he kept him self busy like this, there was no time to think or dwell on memories.

He missed Alphonse very much. Alphonse and Edward had never been apart for this long, and even though they wrote each other, Ed still wanted to see Al. Being in this strange land, full of magic and heartless had been too much for Ed to handle sometimes. Just a little reminder of home was all he wanted.

After burning his house down, Ed had always felt like that was a mistake, but since no one likes to admit they made mistakes, he never said any thing.

Ed closed his book, he could no longer concentrate on his work anymore. Home seemed to be crawling back into his mind. He put the history book on the shelf and walked back out into the study area where Hermione and Harry were seated. Ed sat down and took out a blank paper from Harry's bag. He had decided to write back to his brother.

_Alphonse,_

_Things are pretty boring here now, even though that Tournament thing is about to happen. I get so board I think I'm going to go ballistic sometimes, you know how I am with that. What about you? Still doing chores for Colonel Hot-Head? Sorry I put you in that situation, but any progress in the search for the stone?_

_I think if I ask the Colonel, he'll let you come out here. The school has a holiday called Christmas, it's when some students leave and go home or something like that. I hear it's coming soon, in December is when Harry told me. Any way, maybe you could come out here and tell me about some of the stuff you've found, and I could introduce you to Harry and the others._

_Tell Hughes and his family I said 'hi'._

Edward 

He looked over his letter, folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket. Ed leaned back in his chair and wined, "Are you guys done yet?" Hermione and Harry looked at Ed. Harry closed his book, "I know I am…I've been reading so much my eyes hurt."

"What about your charms lesion?" protested Hermione "Harry, you'll never get good if you-"

"Face it, I've been reading enough. Plus- it's Saturday!"

"Yea, I've been up all night doing my report anyway. I say we take a break!" suggested Ed. The boys left the Library. They started walking down the halls, and around the castle. Not having any place to go in particular, but a walk just to get up and moving. They were silent for a time, then Harry said, "You know, in a way Alchemy is kind of like magic." Ed hummed questioningly, he looked over to Harry as he continued. "I mean, you use science, but it's different from the Muggle kind. It's all flashy and done by a mere clap of your hands. Hw do you do it?"

"Didn't I tell ya before?" asked Ed looking right back at Harry. "It's caused by an alchemic flow that resides around my body. It only grows stronger with training and concentration."

"Kind of like wizards." said Harry museing. Ed shrugged,

"I guess."

"I guess you could say," said Harry, as Ed jumped up on a small edge to gain some height, "…that we've found a link? Wizards and Alchemists who use energy around their body as a tool?" he asked. He looked up at Ed, who shrugged thoughtfully. "More like," Ed reasoned, "an understanding. I still don't believe that there _is_ a link between alchemy and magic."

They walked around the castle, with nothing to do on a Saturday noon. The boys simply talked of the up comming tournament. As they walked, Ed eyed two Slytherin girls that passed them. The girls giggled in a mocking tone. Edward looked beside him and saw Harry's red face. After the girls had passed, Harry stopped in his tracks and looked up at the ceiling immediately, apparently something had alearted him. "'Sa' matter?" asked Ed. He looked up as wall and witnessed a rather beat up owl come flying in through an open window near the ceiling. It spotted Ed and swooped down, Ed ducked as it flew over him. But the owl turned and dive bombed him again. Ed caught the owl upside down and by the feet when it was near enough. Ed let go and let owl straightened its self out, then it sat on Ed's arm. The owl stuck out its leg with a letter attached to it. Ed untied it and opened the official looking letter with the state seal on it, as the owl hopped up on his shoulder.

_FullMetal Alchemist,_

I heard about the tournament and about your target entering it! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?

'Oh, right- like I had a say in this.' thought Ed as he frowned.

Due to Dumbledore being so lenient, you also have been entered in as a state alchemist. Luckily I have managed to smooth things over with the other headmasters, and now you're Harry's partner.

'Oh great, well I should have seen this coming.'

I've had to do a lot to calm things down because of your reckless behavior! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAPER WORK HAWKEYE MADE ME GO THROUGH?

Ed laughed slightly at the thought of the Colonel having Lt. Hawkeye's gun pointed to his head, as he filled out a mountain of paper work. It was a rather funny thought as Colonel Roy sweat nervously while watching the gun in the corner of his eye.

I'm watching you FullMetal, only because the Furor is watching me! If you screw up, I screw up! If I get the blame, you receive the flame! Keep that in mind the next time you screw up!

Colonel Roy Mustang,

The Flame Alchemist.

Ed frowned again and started tugging on his right sleeve in thought. He handed the letter to Harry who had asked what it said. When Harry finished reading he looked over at Ed as they started walking again. "I guess I got you in this trouble too…" Harry worried that Ed, like Ron, would hate him and blame him for being chosen champion. Instead, Edward put his hands in his pockets of his red coat and shrugged, "I've been through worse." he admitted. True, a mysterious, life threatening task seemed like bad luck, but facing the homunculi was an even worse fight. He could still remember to look in Lust's eye, that look of accomplishment as Ed almost killed off a bunch of prision inmates just to accomplish making the philosopher's stone. In warehouse 15, Ed had been forced to take the lives of all of those inmates and convicts, or else his brother's blood seal would have been scratched off! However, Ed's memory gets a little fuzzy after clapping his hands. All he could remember was a powerful feeling of energy run through his body as he stepped in the fake stone's mixture. Obviously, it had been enough of an alchemic booster to make him go blind with power, literally speaking. It was such a painful feeling, he could remember the burning feeling in his nerves as his automail began to form like billions of knives reaching out at the sky and striking around the room. Right there the memory stops and it gets all jumbled for a while.

"You ok?" asked Harry, Ed snapped out of his thought and shook his head a little, "Huh? Yea…sorry just stuck in thought." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed embarrassed.

They met up with Hermione again in the hall a few minuets later. "Hello Ed," she greeted, "There you are Harry." She went past Edward to Harry, "Harry, let's go to Hogsmade, the carriages leave in five minuets, we could go to the Three Broomsticks and just… erm, hang out." She seemed a little more jittery then normal. Harry looked suspiciously at her, "This has something to do with me and Ron, doesn't it?"

"No, no…yes." She sighed. Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked at him, "Oh, come on Harry, at least talk to him."

"No, not until he admits he was wrong." said Harry stubbornly. Ed watched them argue, he sighed and looked down the hall, realizing their fight was going no where.

Finally, Harry agreed to go to Hogsmade, but only in his invisible cloak. Hermione sighed, "Fine," she huffed, "Met me at the carriage when you get it then."

The boys dashed away to retrieve Harry's cloak. Ed and Harry were in the Dormitory of their room, "Invisible cloak?" asked Ed. Harry nodded and took it out of his trunk, "Yup, got it from my first year here."

"Gee, and all I got for my graduation of the State Alchemist's examn was a pocket watch." Ed joked.

Harry and Ed made their way down and Harry pulled the cloak over himself, "I don't see what the big deal is…" grumbled Ed, "It is only Ron."

"You ever had a best friend that was really mad at you?" asked Harry, he took off his cloak, "You know, I don't think you really hang around other kids." said Harry seriously. Ed looked back at him, a little flustered, "Well, I…erm…I mean I…"

"You don't do you? You've only been hanging around adults, haven't you?"

"It's not like it's a big deal, sheesh! I do have to work you know!" he walked out. That last comment embarrassed him, he did sound like an adult! Harry was under the cloak again and they met up with Hermione, "What took you?" she asked but shook her head impatiently, "Never mind, come on."

"Right, right." Said the invisible Harry, he climbed in as Ed looked at the horses nervously. He wondered why the creatures were so black and slimy looking? Ed went over to one of them and held his hand out, it looked at him and snorted, it's breath showing in the cold air. Ed wondered what this animal was, and why could he only see it? "Ed," said Hermione, "There's nothing there, it's pulled by magic," she said irritably, "Let's go."

888

They arrived at Hogsmade, the invisible, crouching Harry said to Ed, "Don't go into the pub with us, Ron will see you and know I'm here."

"Alright, alright." said Ed, "Where should I go then?"

"The sweet shop over there is a good place, I won't be long." and (as Ed assumed) Harry left leaving foot prints to form in the dirt as he walked. Ed had an unsettling feeling…like he was just being used. He grimaced at then walked away.

He entered the shop Harry had suggested, there was a long line as some wizard complained to the owner, both the owner and the old wizard were argueing. Ed walked closer got closer, and heard what the wizard and the shop clerk were saying.

"Ah yes," said the clerk, "The giant chocolate parrot. What's the matter?"

"I'll tell you what the matter is my lad," said the old wizard, "It's dead! That is the matter!" the old wizard put the cage on the desk. The clerk and Ed saw the over turned chocolate parrot with it's feet in the air and eyes closed. The clerk cleared his throat nervously, "Err, no, no. 'E's just resting."

"Look mate, I know a dead parrot when I see it… and I'm looking at one right now!"

"No, no, 'e's not dead, 'e's resting. Good flavoring, the chocolate parrot, beautiful plumage!" he said, assuring the wizard.

"The Plumage doesn't enter into it! It's stone dead!" the old wizard barked, becoming frustrated. The shop clerk once again said it was resting. "Alright, if he's resting I'll wake 'em up!"

Ed watched as the Old Wizard as he knocked the parrot's head on the counter. Ed leaned back a little, and heard loud squawking in his ear. He jumped surprised and turned around seeing a sign that read, 'Solid Chocolate Parrots!' and Ed finally got why the wizard was so intent on buying a new one, as he watched the live ones flutter around there cage. He turned back and saw that the Old Wizard had finally stopped wacking the parrot. He twiddled with his mustache and said, "Now that's what I call a dead parrot."

"Well, he's probably pining for the fiords!"

There was a pause, then the wizard shrieked, "PINING FOR THE FIORDS? What kind of talk is that, and why did he fall flat on his back the moment I stepped out of here?"

"He prefers kicking on his back! Beautiful plumage, eh?"

"Look here!" he said pointing the wand at the clerk, "This bird is definitely decided! He's off the twig, he's curled up his tootsies and shuffled off his mortal coil. He's a stiff! Drift of life he rests in peace if you hadn't have nailed 'em to the perch he'd be pushing up the daises! He's drawn the curtain and joined the bleeden' quire invisible!"

"No, no! He's resting!"

"He's not resting! He's… he's…he fucken' snuffed it!" he shouted at last, slamming the cage down on to the counter. There was a moment of silence, it seemed the clerk was finally understanding the status of the parrot. He looked to the chocolate bird to the Old Wizard.

Ed put his hands behind his head as he watched what happened next. 'Processing….' thought Ed, commentating on the clerk's state of mind. The clerk looked at the bird again for a while, 'Analyzing….' thought Ed again. The clerk raised his hand and smacked his forehead, 'Touch down, we have confirmation!' Ed smiled as the clerk went to get another bird for the Wizard.

Ed left the shop in a better mood then before; seeing people other then him get yelled at was always fun. Harry came out of the pub, he took off his cloak and went over to Ed, "I met with Hagrid in there-"

"You didn't talk to Ron, did you?" asked Ed smiling slyly. Harry grew a little angry, "Just listen! Hagrid is going to show us what's for the first event.

"Alright." Said Ed. Harry looked around to see if anyone was listening, then back at Ed. "When it's dark, we'll leave for his cabin."

888

Ed and Harry were in the common room, people were in there talking and what not. Sora came in a little pale, "What happened to you?" asked Ed. Sora looked over at him and smiled, "He…uhmm…" and then left. Ed cocked an eyebrow and saw in Sora's left hand a bottle. It was full of something blue, but then Sora turned the corner and went up stairs to his bed.

"Time to leave." Harry said under his breath to Ed as he passed by him to the hall. Ed nodded to himself and closed a book he was reading. They left under the invisibility cloak, no one saw them as they made their way to Hagrid's hut.

Meanwhile, Sora lay in bed, holding the clear bottle filled with blue liquid in his hand, just looking down at it with one eye open. Sora groaned and sat up, he pulled off the cork of the small bottle. He put the stuff to his lips, but hesitated. 'I don't want this…' he thought. He corked the bottle and put it in his pocket.

Sora became instantly angry, and decided to see Riku. He stormed out of the common room, leaving people to watch as he slammed the portrait shut, "How rude!" said the Fat Lady in her portrait, but Sora didn't care. He took the bottle out of his pocket and gripped it as he walked to the Slytherin common room.

He didn't have to actually enter it though, Riku was in the hall before Sora reached it. Riku looked back, "Sora?" he asked. Sora looked like he was ready to hit Riku. Riku turned and faced him and saw the small bottle with the blue liquid in it. Sora glared at Riku. "Well?" Riku asked. Sora gripped the bottle tighter, "I don't want to do this any more!" he said with a raised voice. Riku glared back at him, "You don't have a choice!" he said aggressively. Sora shook his head, "No! I don't care about the stupid key hole, or the heartless or even about what happens to Ed or Harry!"

"Drink the potion!" ordered Riku. Sora's right fist started to shake, "I'm sorry I got you in the tournament…but it was because of this!"

"No, it was your own damn fault you idiot! Drink it!"

"No!" shouted Sora, he threw the bottle at him. Riku ducked in time and missed the bottle as it flew past him and shattered on the wall. The blue mixture ran down the walls. Riku looked back at Sora as he frowned. Sora shouted, "I'm not goanna drink it just so you can have your friend back! I'm tiered of this!"

"You idiot!" yelled Riku, he ran and hit Sora with such speed that Sora didn't even see Riku coming. He staggered back and Riku punched him again in the cheek bone, "Do you want to be complete again? **Sora**?" he asked with nothing but spite and rage in his tone. Sora stood up from where Riku had hit him down, "You know, maybe I don't! Have you, or Donald, or Goofy, or any one ever thought of that?"

"You're a Nobody; you don't have a choice, other then fade into darkness behind the door, or become Sora once again."

"Well…my name is Roxas. It's not Sora, how do you even know that Sora's heartless half is here?"

"It's a gift…." said Riku quietly. Things were starting to calm down, Roxas looked away, "I remember… your 'gift' is too seek out heartless and know what they think. You're still linked to them…because Sora was linked to you and every one else. Now that he's…" Roxas hesitated, "…You can once again talk to heartless because the chain of hearts has awoken the darkness in your heart."

"That's right." nodded Riku. He turned to leave, but Roxas stopped him, by running in front of him, "I know why we're targeting Harry, but why Ed? What does he have to do with any thing?" Riku looked at Roxas, he was just too much like Sora, even when he was acting like himself. Riku looked at the ground and breathed, admitting to himself that he was about to give away an important secret. "Edward… his alchemy…some how it's opened a gate. Every one has a gate in their heart… from where he's from, and unfortunately it can let things enter the heart." He looked up and added, "But it's really rare!"

Roxas was confused, "What are you saying? Ed is possessed by a heartless?"

"No…well in a way yes." Riku took in a breath frustrated, "I don't really understand it my self, but he's possessed by…Sora's heartless. The Anti-Sora" Roxas took a step back, as if trying to get the whole picture in his head, Riku continued, "I think, your other half saw how much power Ed held with alchemy and wanted him as a new body. Heartless only want the most powerful, and Sora was pretty powerful, so it'd want something to the equivalent." Riku shook his head, "Though he hasn't shown himself yet."

"So…I really don't have a choice…do I?" Roxas smiled in sadness, as he saw the cruel joke being played on him by fate.

888

Ed and Harry watched, pale in the face as the Wizards ran around shouting to one another. Ed looked at the four dragons in the clearing, they coughed fire balls at the wizards and screeched in shrill tones. One dragon was really evil looking; entirely black with a long neck like a serpents and it's back held many needles that stuck out of it. Goo sapped off the needles when they were still, but then it shook them and the goo flew every where! It landed on a wizard's leg when he was close by. The wizard rolled around, screaming in pain. Harry gasped and put his hand over his mouth as he saw the young wizard's pants leg disintegrated, and the skin under it looked red with growing boils. They burst and bleed all over the ground as he screamed. Another young wizard came over and put his wand to the hurt wizard's leg. It healed up, but he had to be dragged away. The wizard looked back at Hagrid, and his date Madame Maxime. Harry realized it was Bill, "'Ello Hagrid. It's a bit nasty out here. You and your date might want to step back a bit!"

Ed and Harry had seen enough, they left back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ed snuck past Filtch and his cat, Ms. Noris, and entered the portrait. It was late, nearly two in the morning, Harry went over to the fire place and looked around it. Ed slumped in a chair, exhausted by the thought of facing a dragon, 'What has the Colonel gotten me into?' he thought miserably. Ed looked over to the fire place, he thought he saw a face, but no, surely not- but wait, there it was again!

Harry had seen it and dashed over, "Sirius!" he whispered. Ed listened as Harry talked to Sirius through the fire place, about Ron, the Slytherins and other things. Harry finished and Sirius's head looked past Harry and to Ed, "Harry, who's he?"

"Ed, the body guard I told you about."

"Harry! How do we know we can trust him if he's from the ministry."

"Actually," said Ed butting in, "I'm from a different ministry all together. You're not in my jurisdiction so you can talk all you want with him. I don't really care if the Ministry is after you, I aint goanna report you." Ed grinned, Sirius nodded back to him. Harry and Sirius went back to talking as Ed kept an eye out for any one who might walk in. "What are you saying?" asked Harry to Sirius, "That Karkoff put my name in and is trying to kill me?"

"In a way," nodded Sirius, "look he was a former Death Eater. Just be careful. The Death Eaters are getting excited about something and it's not good! Have you heard about Bertha Jorkins?"

"Yea."

"She disappeared where Voldemort was last rumored to be! And she knew about the tournament, that could be how he knew and sent Karkoff!"

"It's not likely that she just walked right into Voldemort… is it?"

"Look, I knew Bertha when I went to Hogwarts, and she was an idiot! She was very nosey, but no brains at all, none! That's a bad combination Harry, very easy to set a trap for someone like her."

Suddenly, Ed heard footsteps. "Shh!" he told bouth of them. Harry heard the footsteps too, "Sirius, go!" he urged. Sirius left and Ed hid in the entrance hall to the common room. Harry stood up as he saw Ron come down stairs. Ron looked around the room and spotted Harry, "Who are you talking to?" he asked,

"No one." Said Harry defensively, "What are you doing?" Harry asked. Ron looked around, "Nothing, I jus' thought I heard…never mind."

"Just thought you'd come pocking your nose into my business, eh?" said Harry. Ed moaned slightly, that was not the right thing to say. Ron frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just let you get back to practicing your next interview shall I?" Harry grew angry at this, he picked up a 'Support Cedric' badge from the table and chucked it at Ron! Its pin scraped Ron's forehead above his right eye, "There!" shouted Harry, "Now you can have a scar and every one will pay attention to you! That's what you want right?" and then he pushed past Ron. Ed came out from the hall Ron had his hand over the scrape, it bleed slightly, Ed frowned. Ron sat on the step, "You heard?" asked Ron. Ed nodded, Ron looked down, "I'm such a git…" he said sadly.


	11. Darkness In Light

The First Event

by

Deon (okay, Eden is a little angry at me because of the whole Roxas/Sora fiasco. So she made me write two chapters... deal with it!)

Harry and Ed were in a heap of trouble, the boys didn't know how they could defeat a Dragon, not to mention that the tournament was tomorrow! Ed, Harry and Hermione were in the library, researching every book they could find on dragons. Ed was reading a book titled_ Men Who Love Dragons Too Much_, that Hermione had handed him. "Ack!" he said. Hermione looked over at him to see Ed's disgusted face as he looked at the book. Ed looked to her mortified, "Hermione, this is a novel!" he put the book down and looked at it like it was evil. She rolled her eyes, "It cawn't be that bad!" she muttered, she picked it up and turned to the page Ed had read. Harry and Ed watched as her calm and doubtful expression turned to disgust, then appall. She put the book down slowly and closed it, "Ok… now that is gorse!" she said, admitting. Harry laughed a little, but then his thoughts went back to the first task, he started reading a book full of simple spells he could use. Sirius had said before he left that a simple spell would work. Ron had then came down before Sirius told him what it was.

Harry grew aggravated, his head hurt and his mind buzzed. He carelessly tossed the book on the table, leaving Ed to catch it as it slid off the table as he continued reading another book. Harry moaned, "I'm soooooo deeeeaaad!" he leaned back and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. Ed shook his head, "I don't think I _can_ help you. I don't know any of this stuff! It's all just gibberish!" he said. Ed put down the book and took out a small journal from his back pocket, he opened the small leather book and started flipping through the pages. He then took out a small piece of paper and started drawing on it. Harry looked curiously at what Ed was doing. Ed finished drawing the circle with all the angular shapes on it and then placed his hands on it. Instantly, the table broke down into dust and started to re-shape. It turned like a tornado, Ed stood up as the dust formed something and then finished as it lay on the ground. "What did you just do?" asked Harry, Ed picked it up, it was a simple smaller form of Harry made from the wood of the once standing desk. "Maybe I could make a dummy for you so it would be distracted while we defeat it…or something." Ed frowned and scratched his head. "How are we suppose to kill a dragon?" he asked. Hermione stood up, "I don't think you _should_ kill it." She said.

"Now's not the time for a bleeding heart." Grumbled Ed. Hermione shook her head, "I don't know…oh! If only it were just obvious!" she stomped the ground a little flustered. Ed looked back at the entrance to see Victor enter, Hermione looked back to where Ed was looking. "Not him!" she groaned, "Can't he read on his ship?" And before Ed or Harry had time to object, she grabbed then by the collar and dragged them out of the library.

She let go and Ed adjusted his collar and muttered under his breath, Harry then watched as Cedric passed them in the hall. Cedric didn't seem to notice Harry and the others as he passed them. Harry realized something, "Cedric doesn't know about the Dragons." He said to Ed. He looked at him, "So?" he asked,

"He should know, every one else probably does."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Madam Maxime sure knows, good chance she told Flure! And Karkoff was there in the distance, and Riku…well let's face it, odds are he does!"

"Huh?"

"I don't know he just is strange…. Any way, come on!"

Hermione told Harry that the bell was about to ring, "I'll catch up, just go!" and Harry followed Cedric with Ed right behind him.

Harry saw Cedric and his friend about to go into their class. Harry didn't want to talk to Cedric in front of them, he had an idea. Harry whispered to Ed, "Make Cedric trip." "Why?"

"So I can talk to him." hissed Harry. Ed pointed a finger at Harry, "Look, just because I'm your body guard, doesn't mean you can order me around!"

"Fine," said Harry hurriedly. He turned back and pointed his wand at Cedric's bag, the strap burst and every thing inside it fell out. His friend bent down to help, but he told them, "Don't bother." Harry seized the chance and walked over and started helping him with books. Ed watched as Harry told Cedric; the bell rang. Ced stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry, they were speaking to soft for Ed to hear.

Ed felt something from behind and whipped around, for some reason on high defense! Moody was there walking up, "Muggle Boy." He snorted, Ed glared at him

"Any time you want a re-match old man!" he said darkly.

Moody grunted and passed him to get to Harry, Ed had a feeling that Moody's eye was watching him through his head. Ed watched as Moody told Harry to follow him to his office, had he heard what Harry had said? Ed was a quiet and hidden as much as possible as he followed them, but Moody turned around, "Go to class FullMuggle! I'm no idiot!" and then turned. Harry shrugged at Ed and followed Moody.

888

Roxas was in class and noticed that Harry and Ed weren't there. He looked over at Hermione, "Where's Harry and Ed?"

"They're planning on- Sora?" she asked eyeing him. She shook her head a little, Sora looked at her confused, "What's wrong?"

"Your…hair." She said simply, "I mean, it's more…_up_ then usual." She was right; his bangs at the right were starting to go up at clockwise, and he had a couple of spikes pointed up, yet to an angle. Roxas put a hand to his head, "I just thought it would look better this way." he lied. She 'hmmed' and then turned back to the bush she was trimming. Harry and Ed came running in, "Hermione- I need you to help me."

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" she asked, taken aback. Harry shook his head, "No, I need a summoning charm."

After class Ed, Hermione and Harry filled into a spare room, Harry practiced a summoning charm with Hermione as Ed watched. "_Aracio bag!_" said Harry pointing his wand at the bag Hermione held up, it jolted out of her hand, but fell to the floor. "Come on Harry," she said assuring, "Just concentrate a little harder."

"More like a lot." said Ed as he lay back on a desk. Harry frowned at him, but went back to practicing the charm with Hermione.

The bell rang again and it was Divinations for Harry and Ed. Harry wanted to skip the class, but Hermione strongly urged him not to, saying he was already behind work as it was.

The Divination class was useless practically. Professor Trelawny told them about the position of Mars, in relation of Saturn at the moment, meant that people born in July were in great danger of sudden, violent deaths. Also, people born in the month of December follow soon after. "Well, that's good," shouted Ed, not able to contain his smart alick comments. The relaxing fumes had an opposite affect on him, "Just as long as it's not drawn-out. I don't want to suffer!" Harry and some of the other students laughed quietly. Harry thought he heard Ron laughing, but when he looked to the table a head of him where Ron sat, Ron quickly looked away.

Harry was glad when the class was over, they met up with Hermione and went back to the empty room where Harry and Hermione practiced.

Ed lay back on the same table from before and yawned; it was late in the evening. It was past the time students were allowed out of their dorms. Ed breathed in deeply and grew tiered, soon enough he was asleep. Ed started to feel a falling sensation, as if he were being pulled, he opened his eyes and looked down, a giant black hand had him by the ankle and was pulling him farther and further from the light that shined above him. He screamed, but only felt water enter his lungs, he coughed and felt dizzy. Ed struggled, but after a while he just gave in, and watched numbly as bubbles flew from his mouth.

Then he was amerced in dark light, the hand disappeared and faded with the darkness. Ed found that he was in a field, overlooking a familiar sight. He realized he was standing in Reginbool, his home town. Edward was in front of the automail shop where his Aunty Pinako and his friend Winry worked and lived in. He took a step forward, but then heard his name being called from a distance. Ed looked back to see his little brother standing there. Alphonse was human, flesh and blood, only at the tender and innocent age of ten. Al smiled and said, "Come on, Aunty is making stew tonight!" then he rushed inside. Ed smiled sadly, and started to walk in again. He stepped on the wooden porch and smiled warmly, glad to finally be back from that crazy mission. Ed entered the house, "I'm ho-" he began to shout, but paused and gasped. Ed looked at the bloody mess around him, hand prints in blood all over the walls, nail markings in the floor and furniture over turned! The warm feeling left him as a cold chill ran down his spine. He looked around the suddenly dark house, listening. "Winry? Anuty?" he called, his voice shaky. He heard something shift, Ed ran around the over turned couch and looked down. Winry lay face up he body contorted in some horrific seen, looking like she had died while trying to crawl away. Her neck had been sliced open, her entire body was overed in blood as it spilled on the floor! Finger marks showed where she had grabbed her throat in a desperate attempt for air; but now she was still, quiet, and cold.

Ed numbly took a step forward, his mind not fully comprehending the fact that someone he was so close to had died. Something caught his eye however, and he froze in shock. Ed looked into the kitchen door way. On the floor he saw Aunti Pinako's hand, and her pipe only feet away from it as a thick puddle of blood pooled around both the hand and pipe. Ed backed away, grasping his head in fear and confusion. He grit his teeth, unsure of what to do, horrified that something like this was possible, and afraide for his own life. Ed looked back to Winry, only now did he see her open eyes that stared at him in frozen terror. Ed backed up against the front door, shaking so violently out of the horrible trauma. "This is a dream…" he shuttered and felt cold. Ed gripped his head tighter, covering his ears and shaking his head repeatedly in a slow and calming pattern. "It's a dream… wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" franticly saying this over and over as he wobbled side to side, his sence or reality shattering. Ed heard a cruel laugh come from up the stairs, Ed stared wide eyed at where the laugh came from. There… for some strange reason, was Sora.

Wait, was it Sora? His skin was black as night, his hair the same. His eyes, yellow and bright but lacked pupils and glowed. His hand that rested on the railing, where his fingers were… they seemed to only be pointed claws that extended from the palm of his hand. Sora smiled, it was so white against his inky black skin, "Dream, dream." He mocked, it was Sora's voice alright. Ed looked up at him, his mind was blank he didn't say any thing, just stood there, breathing deep as sad and frightened tears spilled down his cheeks. Sora came down the stairs calmly, "Nice place." He commented looking around amused, "Though a bit messy."

"Where's Al?" Ed shrieked without thinking. Sora smiled,

"Where's Al? Oh Ed," he laughed, "Really, this is a dream!" he said laughing more hysterical. Ed slumped to the floor, "You… get out!" he said gritting his teeth. Sora walked over to him, bent down at the waist and gripped Ed's coat, "How do you know I'm not real? Eh, Edward Elric?"

Ed punched Sora, Sora let go and staggered back as Ed attacked him again, knocking Sora to the floor. Ed tacked him and continued hitting Sora on the right temple of his head over and over again till black goop started to seep from his the back of his head onto the floor. Sora laughed as if merely amused, "Yea, you are powerful!" Ed was shocked, there was this…Anti-Sora, bleeding on the floor from his head, yet he was still alive. It was as if nothing had happened! Ed gritted his teeth, and then yelled out as he released another series of blows to his head, the only thing that met Ed's ears when he finished was Anti-Sora's laugh. "Is that all?" asked Anti-Sora. Ed got up and back away from him. He looked at his fists, they were drenched with that black goo. Ed's white gloves were stained in Anti-Sora's blood; splatters from the blood streaked across his face and cloths. Anti-Sora stood up, the black blood sliming down his face. "What's the matter? Confused? Poor life-ling." He mocked. Ed knelt down, he covered his ears with his bloody hands, "Wake up!" he shouted over and over again….

"Wake up, Ed!" Ed opened his eyes and yelled. He bolted up and clapped his hands, raising the blade from his automail arm and swung it wildly! Hermione screamed and ducked, "Ed!" yelled Harry. Ed heart beat fast, his breaths shaky and quick. He looked around, then down at Hermione who was crouching with her hands over her head. Ed blinked then realized what he had almost done. Quickly, he asked, "Are you alright?" but she did not answer as she looked to his arm. He saw that Harry and Hermione were gaping at his hand and blade. Ed looked back at them, and they looked at him. No one said any thing, only silence as questions buzzed through Harry and Hermione's minds. Harry looked down at Hermione, then backed away from Ed a step. Hermione scrambled behind Harry and looked over Harry's shoulder at Ed while he just sat there stunned. Ed looked away, ashamed at his actions. He stood up and clapped his hands, then transmuted his blade back into his automail arm. He looked back at Harry and Hermione, wanting to explain to them that it was alright, that he wasn't dangerous. "I… mmph." He couldn't speak, he was still tense and unsure by his dream. Ed was filled with great shame, he ran out of the room and back to the dormitory.

888

Harry had gotten the charm down well since last night, but he worried that he wouldn't be able to summon correctly because of nerves. He and Edward didn't talk to one another at breakfast that morning. Edward still felt ashamed of what Harry had seen, and Harry was nervous and anxious for the upcoming event.

The classes were let out early for the tournament. The stadium where the tournament was to be held was a distance away from the castle. It was near a cliff, on a rocky terregn that was a distance away from the castle. The stands started to fill with students and teachers alike. The champions were in a tent just out side the stadium. Harry and Ed entered, it quietly, as they were both nervose. Ed had his hood over his head, his blond bangs and red hood covering his eyes, but he could still see though it. He saw Riku on a cot, he was sitting up with his head in his hands and a blindfold on. Ed looked away from him and around the medium sized tent.

Just then, Ludo Bagman came in, he carried with him a small pouch. "Champions!" he said joyfully, "I trust you're prepared?" he was wearing the robes from his Wasp team days. "Now, one by one I want you to stick your hand in and choose a model of the dragon you will face…ah yes…and the task? To capture_ the golden egg!_" he said thrilled. Ludo held out the bag and one by one (except Ed) they put their hand in to grasp a smaller figure of a dragon they were going to face. Harry chose on, it had a number on it's side. "Four." said Ed reading it, they looked at each other, then to the small figurines. Riku stuck his hand in and pulled out a black one with the number five on it he looked irritated, but just went back to the cot and put the blind fold back on.

Cedric was first, he exited the tent and disappeared into the stadium. Cheers were heard, followed by the dragon's roar and then a mix of cheers, screams and cries. It ended and Victor Krum was next as he passed Harry and Ed. Harry looked over to Ed, Ed looked at him and Harry quickly turned his head away. Ed pulled his hood off, and Harry looked back at Ed, "So… why didn't you tell us?" he asked implying about the automail. Ed frowned, "Because…every one asks how I got it, and I don't like to explain." Ed looked at the tent's exit again as screams of terror from the audience were heard, and then died down. Harry shook his head slowly and looked to the door, "Doesn't seem like it to me…"

"Oh yea? Well what does it seem like then?" he snapped quietly, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

"It seems like you hide it because you don't want people to think you're different, and be afraid, so you cover it up with that white glove and red coat."

"Heh, shows how much you know!" grumbled Ed, putting his head on his hand and rested his arm on his knee.

Harry shrugged. "You just seemed… ashamed of it is all. I mean, I wish I could cover this scar up all the time, you know. People see it and just start going on about my life like they know it."

"Spare me you life's story." muttered Ed.

After Flure De'lacure, Ed and Harry were up next. Ed walked out of the tent to see the arena with Harry, it was filled with jagged rocks and small cliffs, nothing but a rocky area. Then, they heard stomps that were coming closer to them/ It shook the ground as Ludo's voice rang out the announcement of their match. "Harry Potter and Edward Elric," said Ludo bagman using a spell to make his voice as loud as if he were talking through a megaphone, "V.S the Hungarian Horntail!" cheers and screams were heard as Harry and Ed looked up to see the dragon. It was brown, spikes on its back and a tail that looked like a battering ram! Ed ran ahead first, "I'll distract it!" he yelled back to Harry as the dragon's head followed Ed as he ran. Harry held up his hand and yelled out, "Aracio Firebolt!"

The dragon took in a deep breath and then released a fire from its belly at Ed. Ed held up his arm, the flames burned through his sleeve and revealed his shining automail arm. Ed grew angry and clapped his hands. He slammed them down on the ground! The jagged rocks that lay all around suddenly flew at the dragon, but shattered when it hit it's tough hide! Ed dodged another flame attack, and clapped his hands again. The dragon stayed by her nest guarding every one of its eggs, the golden and the real ones. Ed slammed his hands on the ground and a huge rock-ram knocked the dragon in the head, but it only shook it's head and breathed fire at Ed again!

Ed heard something like a yell and looked up, he saw Harry fly toward the dragon on his broom! He flew around the dragon, and tried to get its attention away from Ed and her eggs. Finally the Horntail grew so aggravated, it took off and chased after Harry! Ed seized his chance and ran full speed at the eggs. He leaped, grabbed the golden egg and rolled under a cavern. The dragon saw this and raced back to her eggs, she stuck her long neck into the cavern and looked at Ed. He froze, peering into those yellow eyes were heart-stopping! She snapped her jaw fiercely and threateningly. Ed then he heard something crack and break, she stopped and looked at him again. The heat and stench of her breath filling the small area was enough to make him turn green. He was frozen, but had and idea and smiled. "No way are you killing me!" he smirked. He clapped his hands and put them above his head onto the top of the cavern. A hole formed and he crawled out, he clapped and slammed his hands once more, and caused a cave in so the dragon's neck and head would be stuck! It worked! She franticly tried to free herself, but the weight of the stones and boulders was just too much. Ed laughed at her, the egg under his arm leftarm and his right fist raised in triumph. Then he was swooped up by the arm. He saw Harry had grabbed Ed's right arm and was flying him over to the medical tent. Ed smiled up at him, but he saw Harry's frightened face as he looked down at him. Ed started to feel pain, the adrenalin was wearing off. It grew from his leg and just started to become unbearable. Ed yelped and looked down, he realized that the snap he had heard, was the dragon breaking his left leg!

Harry landed at then tent and set Ed down. Ed dropped the egg and looked at his leg. He bit his lip and shook his head sadly. Krum, Flure and Cedric stared from afar at Ed but he didn't care. A few moment's later, wizards from the night before came in to the tent. One of them held Ed's leg. Ed looked over at the wizard and yelled, "Hand it over!" The wizard did so with great care and curiosity. Ed looked at the leg, "Oh, crud!" he muttered. He examined it, some springs were crushed, other parts were fine and some were just disconnected. Ed asked Harry to help him to a cot, he did and Ed fumbled with his leg a bit. Ed rested the fake leg on his lap, he looked back at Harry. "Now might be a good time to tell you… my left leg is automail as well." Ed smiled as he joked.

"Right…I got that." said Harry, and they laughed nervous.

888

Riku was the last out of the tent, he was blindfolded, with his hood over his face from the long black trench coat he wore. "Riku, of Destiny Islands," announced Bagman again, "V.S, the Acid Back Clench!" Riku didn't have to see to_ see_. He could hear the dragon, and hear the needles shake on its back. He heard it calmly rustle, the it began to shake violently. Riku darted from left to rite, back and forward, listening to the drops of acid as he dodged them. The attack stopped, Riku's hand formed a dark glow around it; the dragon screeched, making Riku's ears ring! It's serpent like neck wrapped around Riku, he struggled to be free as his hearing came back to him slowly. He held his wand in hand, as the dragon started to attack him with her teeth. Riku pointed the wand at her throat and yelled, "Fire!" as instantly a jet of flame scorched the dragon's throat. The Clench's nack grip loosened and Riku fell back to the earth. His arm started to glow with the same dark aura as his hand. He landed feet first on the ground and quickly moved away. He heard the crowd scream and the wind from the dragon's head as it sped towards him. Riku leaped to the side, then leaped on it's head! He ran down its neck and reached her back as the dragon twisted its head around. The acid that seeped down the spines and onto her back started to burn through Riku's shoes. Riku raised his hand, he only had one shot at this! He heard the dragon's screech, he visualized what he needed to do, and then he plunged his hand in the dragon's rough hide and grasped its large spine! His dark powers allowed his hand to go right through it's rough skin, like the power of a heartless. Acid dropped on his back and burned him badly.

The goop started to fly again burning his skin as he shielded his face with his other arm. It suddenly ceased in pain and gave off howls and screams as Riku pulled at its spine, the entire arena screamed! Then finally, snap, the spine broke! The Clench collapsed to the ground, unable to move. Riku leaped off and limped over to her eggs.

The dragon looked at Riku, and screeched again. Riku's body bleed, he left a trail of blood as he walked away. With its dyeing breath, it flicked one more acid blob at him. Riku turned, dodged and used the wand to blast open the dragon's chest. He took his blindfold off as people went wild in the stands- screaming, gasping and yelling things out at him. Some were cheers, others were boo's, but it was all the same noise to him.

Riku entered the tent, his steps bloody with a pool forming around him as he stood still. Instantly, Madam Polmfry started giving him things to drink and led him over to a cot.

Sora entered the tent, bursting in angry. A chill went down Ed's spine and he shivered. He saw Sora's hair, then heard Sora speak, he seemed completely different then before! His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione and Ron entered the tent. Ed pulled a blanket over his legs and hid his automale under the bed. Hermione went over to Ed and glomped him. "Ed! Are you alright?" she said. Her face was worried and pale as she pulled away.

Ron and Harry talked, they said they were sorry and made up. Hermione sat next to Ed, she looked over at him, then stood up and pulled off the sheets that covered his legs. It revealed that not only did he not have a left leg, but he wore blue boxers! "Aha! I knew it!" she said. Ed grabbed the sheet back and said, "What, you knew they were blue?"

"No, that your leg was fake too." She said triumphantly. Ed frowned and leaned over to grab his metal leg. "Bloody hell!" said Ron. Ed put it on his lap, "Well…now you know." He said looking ashamed. He shrugged, "Well, that's it. Now you know about my arm and leg." Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at it, but then Ron smiled, "Come on Ed, pull your self together and let's go back."

Harry laughed and so did Hermione. Ed frowned a little, thinking that they were laughing at him. "It wasn't that funny…" Ed grumbled, but he smiled too.

888

The scores were given out for Harry and Ed:

Madame Maxime: 8

Mr. Crouch: 9

Dumbledore: 9

Ludo Bagman: 10

Karkoff: 4

Donald Duck: 7

Goofy: 9 (A' hulk)

Riku's was lower then four for killing the dragon. Riku was the lowest in the tournament. Roxas chewed him out for what he did, yelling, "I can't believe you did that!"

"What? I killed it… just one less threat in the world."

"No way! I can't believe I'm hearing this! Riku, what's the matter with you? Your way more-"

"What, huh? Heartless? Is that it, _Roxas_? Huh? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Yea! It was!" he yelled back. Roxas he stormed off. Riku looked back at the floor… then put his blind fold back on and walked out of the tent.


	12. Happy Days

Happy Days

by

Eden

Ed lay in bed asleep, he was dreaming of home. Ed was running to Whinry, he smiled openly as he ran up the hill to her. He stopped when he reached her and caught his breath, slouching over and putting his hands on his knees. Ed looked up at Winry and grinned playfully, she giggled at his smile and he laughed with her. Winry suddenly looked up, catching her attention and alarming her. Ed stood up straighter and looked at her, then to the sky where her face was pointing. Meteors, with long pink tails that streaked across the sky, were falling to the earth! He watched the sky as it became darker, with the lights of the flaming tails illuminating the field. Ed saw a figure falling straight down from the sky, falling with the meteors themselves! He suddenly had a strange sensation, as if the ground had disappeared right under him, and he was falling. Edward tripped backward and reached out to Winry, she stretched out her hand as Ed looked up at her. He started falling into the abyss that was once the field. Winry faded away as if she was merely a trick of the light, Edward continued to hold out his hand alarmed.

Ed a feeling of relaxation overcame him, and continued falling as he hit a body of water and continued to sink. Ed's body began to tingle, he opened his eyes and saw the bubbles that escaped his mouth and nose. Not a thought crossed his mind as he sank deeper and deeper, finally, his body evened out, and he landed feet first on something. He looked around him and took a step. As he did so, white doves from out of no where swirled around him like a tornado and flew away into the dark distance. Ed shielded his face as a light glowed under him and he saw he was standing on stained glass. He looked down at the picture, it was that of a giant key, almost like the one Sora carried around, eccept it was much planer, a gold and silver key.

A voice from no where called to him:

'_Step forward…can you do it?'_

Ed took a single step into the beam of light that formed in front of him. A warm feeling took over him, as the voice spoke,

'_Can you feel its power? Do not be afraid, only the light will reside in your heart._

_The hero has faded…but not disappeared… can you save him?'_

'What?' thought Ed, what the voice had said hadn't made any sense to him. Ed felt a cold chill behind him. Anti-Sora walked around the beam of light and stopped in front of Edward, he back away quite a distance. He had a foul look on his face that clearly showed anger and betray. "I'm being passed on?" it growled, "No! The light favors me- I was the chosen one!" he hissed threateningly. Ed backed away but not out of the light.

'Do not be afraid-' 

'Can you feel it's power? Call to it…destiny awaits…your exchange has not yet been played in full.'

"It's MINE!" Anti-Sora yelled and raced to Ed like a wild animal on all fours. Ed held his hand up, and he felt something form in it. The Anti-Sora leaped and was about to pounce on Ed, when he hit an invisible wall. He fell back, landing on all fours and growling at Ed fiercely. There was a pause between the two of them, then Anti-Sora dashed into the shadows. Ed looked at where Anti-Sora had been last, and then to the Keyblade that had appeared in his hand,

'Keyblade…Keyblade…' 

888

Roxas raced into the room, he was getting ready with helping Fred and George with Harry and Ed's surprise party. Roxas saw Ed was sleeping in his bed and mumbling slightly; Roxas had an idea. He smiled and saw the covers Ed was sleeping on, then raced over and grabbed the covers, pulling hard on them and yanking them out from under Edward.

Ed spun in the air and landed on the other side of the bed with a thud. There was a distinct silence, and then Ed bolted up. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU PIN HEADED, NO GOOD SONOFABITCH!" he yelled at the top on his lungs. Roxas laughed,

"Oh man! You must have spun ten times before landing!" he said still chuckling. Ed looked at Roxas confused, "Sora? Sora is that you? You look… different."

"Oh…yea?" he asked, nervously. It was true, his hair was not brown like before, now it was dirty blond, and standing more up. Plus his face, it was different in small ways and so was his voice! Infact, if his face and eyes were any different then before, Edward could have sworn it was a different person all together. Ed stood up and walked over to him, "What happened to you? Man, and your hair is even more _up_ then before!"

"Never mind- I just wanted a change." said Roxas, "And…call me Roxas, alright?"

"Sure, why?" asked Ed surprised at how much Sora had changed. Roxas shrugged and shook his head. "Come on, there's a surprise waiting for you down stairs!" Roxas changed the subject. He grabbed Ed's arm to pull him down stairs, but a sudden pulse- almost like a shockwave- sent them both flying across the room! Smacking into the stone walls on either side! Roxas stood up and rubbed his head painfully. "What was that?" he asked, watching Ed get up on the other side of the room. "Was that some kind of weird 'Alchemy' thing?"

"No," groaned Ed rubbing the back of his neck, "Maybe… I dunno!"

Roxas looked at his hand, he shook his head, "Well any way, come one, there's a party for you down stairs!"

Ed and Roxas raced down the stairs they heard cheers as Ed emerged, then more when Harry came out of the hallway with Ron and Hermione just then. There was a banner hanging across the ceiling with their names on it, 'Congratulations Ed and Harry!' it read.. Roxas laughed and grabbed a Butterbeer from a table and raised it, "To the three who survived the first tournament!"

"Yea!" cheered every one. All the Gryffindor students took a drink, 'Three?' Ed wondered, he then remembered that Riku had entered as well. Ed looked over and saw Riku in the red chair with a Butterbeer in his hand. Harry and Lee Jordan set off Filibuster Fireworks, the air became thick with smoke and sparks. Some students sang while one of them played a guitar. Ed became swarmed with people and first years asking about the dragon fight and about his automail. Ed finally agreed to show them, he pulled up his pants leg and they gasped. Ed smiled as he saw the first years delighted and amazed face. "Cooler then skin, huh?" he asked smirking.

"Bloody brilliant!" said Fred, before taking a swig of Butterbeer.

Others crowded Harry, "Come on Harry, open the egg!" asked Seamus. Harry smiled and put his hands on the grove of the egg and opened it. At once, horrid screams and shrills filled the whole room; whales and cries, along with the screaming of women and the screeching noises. "Close it!" yelled Riku with his hands over his ears. Roxas tackled the egg and shut it himself, the noise ceased. Roxas handed it back to Harry, as the silence in the room continued. George spoke up, "…That sounded like Percy singing in the shower." and some started to laugh as others went back to talking. "Hay Harry, maybe you and Ed have to survive Percy's singing." Said Fred, then he left back into the crowed.

888

Classes the next day were normal, and people were more accepting then before now that Harry and Edward had out-smarted a dragon. Even Divinations didn't bother Harry all that much, as they listened as Trelawney did her whole warning to Harry about his inevitable doom. "It's getting closer and closer," she said dramatically, her voice deep and eerie, "Circling like a vulture and ready to make a move." she pointed to Harry, who yawned loudly and stretched, showing he didn't care, Ron laughed as he sat across from Harry.

Trelawney then snapped her head in Ed's direction, seeing as how she wasn't getting the reaction she wanted from Harry. "Oh my!" She gasped clutching her chest, "My boy, you are indeed filled with great darkness! Such sadness and regret that I have never sensed before… almost like an entire entity in its self!" the students gasped, Harry muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes. Ed looked at her nonchalant, "Sorry, that's just the burrito I had earlier. Those elves make great stew" said Ed leaning back in his chair.

The bell rang and every one left for the Gryffindor tower Harry and Ron were followed by Ed in the halls as they looked for Hermione. Ed wondered in silence, 'She seemed like some old bat. From what Harry told me and how she acts, she's your classic nut job! But could she really see… am I really…? Is the Anti-Sora real?' he thought. Harry and Ron gave up on looking for Hermione and went to the Gryffindor portrait. Ron was about to speak the password when Hermione raced up from behind them and went over to Ron and grabbed his arm, "Harry, Ron, you'll never believe it!"

"What are you going on about?" asked Ron. Hermione shook her head again, "Come on, I can't tell you, you just have to see! Come on!" she started to drag Ron, Harry just looked to Ed and shrugged, "Coming?"

"Naw, go ahead and follow her and Ron. You can tell me later if it's important."

"See you then." and he started running after them. Ed grinned, but turned away frowning as he mumbled the password, "Balderdash." The portrait swung open and he crawled inside. Ed walked in and saw Riku and Roxas in the common room, a few other people hanging around there too. To them it seems that Riku was just another Gryffindor in Slytherin robes. He was really accepted now, no one gave it a second thought when they saw him in there. Riku looked up at Ed, "Edward, hey." He raised a hand in greeting, Ed looked back at them. Roxas stood up from the couch, "Can we talk to you?"

"I guess, is it about the tournament?" he asked. He didn't really want to talk to any one, but if it was about the tournament then he'd listen. Riku got off the couch and walked over to him also as the two remaining girls in the room went upstairs, leaving them alone. Riku was silent and Roxas just looked over at him. Ed stood there, his patients wearing thin as the silence dragged on. "Is any one going to speak, or can I go back to what I was doing?" he asked annoyed. Riku's hand glowed again and he looked at Ed with a deadly look in his eye. "You can't be serious… what are you doing?" asked Ed nervous, yet didn't show it. Ed started to turn and leave, but Roxas grabbed Ed's coat hood. An invisible force pushed Ed forward and Roxas back. Roxas skidded a little and looked at Ed. Ed stood up quickly, "Why the heck did you do that?" he was growing even more annoyed. "I'm not doing it, you are!" said Roxas sitting up. Riku, who had remained silent for a while, was now just watching them continue to argue. He shut his eyes and thought, but only one conclusion came out, he sighed out loud as Roxas and Ed continued arguing over who pushed who. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Riku yelled, and for some reason, it worked. Ed glared at Riku, wondering what he might say.

"Do you want to know the truth about us or not?" asked Riku. Ed huffed,

"So now, for no reason, your going to tell me?" he asked. Riku went over to Ed,

"Have you seen him?" he asked peering into Ed's eyes. It was really uncomfterble, how close Riku was, Ed looked at him startled and defensively, trying to show that he wasn't intimidated by him. Ed saw something in Riku's eye, like Riku was peering into Ed soul, it creped him out. "Get- get away from me!" he pushed Riku back and started back up stairs. Riku grew angry, "You have, haven't you?" he watched Ed start up the stairs, annoyed and not having any idea what Riku was rambling about! Riku said coolly "Well fine, go ahead and sleep, you won't get much use of it if you see him again!"

Ed stopped walking, and went down a few steps to face Riku, "Wait, you mean…that thing? You know what it is?"

"I might." said Riku, arrogantly as he closed his eyes and held his chin up. Ed came back down the stairs, Roxas looked at Riku and shook his head, knowing that Riku was no longer interested in informing Ed. Roxas walked over to Ed, "Ok, Riku over here doesn't want to tell you, so I guess I will." Roxas took out a clear bottle with blue liquid in it, "See this?" he asked. Ed looked at it unmoving, Roxas continued. "Well, we think you're being possessed by the Anti-Sora."

"An enemy of yours?" asked Ed in a flat tone as he raised an eyebrow. Roxas shook his head. "No, he's my other half… the heartless half. Anti-Sora and I are the whole Sora." Roxas began to tell Ed all about heartless, the other worlds and even about what Sora had done in the past years. He told him of how Sora had once sacrificed his own heart for a girl named Kairi, and how that's how Sora was split the first time. Roxas had come back from with in Sora because he had been struck down by a sneek attack. Roxas finished and Ed looked at him, they were both sitting on the couch while Riku sat in the big red chair. Ed was a little confused, he tugged on his right sleeve in thought, "Ok, well Sora is the hero of the universe… what in hell does this have to do with me?"

"I'm half of Sora." Roxas put a hand to his chest and got ready to explain, "The potion I showed you earlier was to keep me looking, acting and thinking like Sora. That's not really important, but here's how Sora got split in two." Ed began to listen more closely, now things were getting interesting.

When a person is attacked by a heartless, they spilt, or just go behind the door. There are rare cases where sometimes people are split and instead of forming a heartless and a dusk, (a hollowed out version of a heartless, mere shells of a person) they become Nobodies."

"Roxas is Sora's nobody." added Riku, "Sora's heart was so strong, it could form another human… hell, he formed two people, Roxas and the Anti-Sora."

"Any way," said Roxas getting back to the subject, "A Nobody can either go behind the gate, or become whole again. And the only thing I need to do that and get Sora back so he can defeat the heartless, is to connect with Anti-Sora." Ed mulled this over, he was hunched over and nodding slightly thinking about every thing Roxas had said. "So then, where is Anti-Sora?" he looked over to Roxas, but Riku was the one who answered, "He's trying to take over your heart and body."

"Possession?" asked Edward.

Riku shrugged, "If you want to call it that." Riku stood up from the chair and went over to the fire place and leaned against the mantle, "And from what I saw, the heartless isn't to willing to go back without a fight yet." There was a silence, Ed stood up, "Well, what are we suppose to do? How do we get rid of it?"

"I don't know," said Roxas, "We didn't plan on Anti-Sora wanting this strong of a host. With your alchemic flow blocking me off from the connection, it's going to be a struggle; he's really hidden in your heart."

"One way…" Riku started, but when silent again. Ed looked over to Riku, waiting to hear what he had to say. Riku started again "One way, is to open your heart and release him from your body-"

"No way!" said Roxas jumping up. "That's not an option!" he said aggressively to Riku. Edward looked at them, "What'll happen?" he asked hearing the stress in Roxa's voice. Riku looked over, "Sora will have a chance to live again, but… well I don't know what will happen to you." said Riku admitting. "Maybe you'll return to normal, or maybe you'll die. I don't know what'll happen to you, but it's a sure thing for Sora."

"No way!" said Roxas, "We aren't trying that! We can find another way!" and with that, Riku could see the decision was settled. Ed, nor Roxas was willing to try such an extream experiment with such a high possible chance of death.

This was going to be kept from Harry and the others, he already had enough problems, and one more secret from them couldn't hurt.

888

"Potter, Weasly, Elric!_ Will you pay attention!_" Professor McGonagall's voice cracked like a whip through the transfiguration class on Thursday; Ed, Ron and Harry looked at her. The bell was due to ring any moment, and Harry, Ed and Ron, who had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George's fake wands at the back of the class, looked up. Ron, holding a tin parrot, Harry a rubber haddock, and Ed a small, tin snake.

"Now that Potter, Weasly and Elric have been kind enough to act their age," she said glaring at them with her usual stern look, "I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching- a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. It's only open to fourth year students and above. Dress Robes must be worn, the ball will start at eight 'o clock on Christmas day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall." Ron groaned at realizing he had to wear his frilly robe.

The bell rang and the students left. "Potter-" said McGonagall over the shuffling crowd of students, "A word if you please."

Harry went over to her desk, she spoke, "For the Yule Ball, it is tradition for you and your partner-"

"What partner?"

"Partner for the Yule Ball-"

"Ed?"

"Heavens, no-"

"Oh good." Sighed Harry in relief. She continued,

"You must start the Ball with you and your date in the first dance."

"Dance? I don't dance."

"Yes you do Potter, and you will." she said, and wouldn't hear another word about it; Harry was forced to find a date.

"It's not that bad," said Ron, they were in the Great hall for lunch, "You're a champion- girls will line up to be your date." Harry frowned at Ron. Ed sat there in silence, a troubled look on his face.

"What's eating at you?" asked Ron, Ed looked up,

"Nothing…just thinking."

"'Bout your birth day?" asked Harry. Ed was taken back a little, how'd he know? Ed blinked, "How'd-" but then he remembered what he said in Divinations. When that crackpot had said told of people who were born in December to have violent deaths, he had made the smart ass reply. Ed slouched and put his head over his hands, keeping him eye level with his plate, "It's no big deal…" he muttered. Ron shook his head, "Mad, that's what you are, mate. You act way too much like an adult."

"What? I'm only turning fifteen… not like I've accomplished any thing really." He tugged on his right sleeve, "I haven't found the stone yet… nothing really to celebrate. I'm wasting a year, here." He straightened up,

"Cheer up," said Ron, "I mean, you did out-smart a dragon, discovered magic and been to Quiditch match."

Harry chuckled, "That's more then a Muggle has ever done." he said in truth. Ed smiled a little; Roxas and Hermione walked over to them together. Roxas grabbed a pear from a silver dish filled with fruit as he sat down on the other side of Harry and Ed. "Hay, what's up?" he asked taking a bite of his fruit. Ron looked at Roxas, "Ed here doesn't want to celebrate his birthday."

"What? Why?" asked Hermione looking at Ed. Roxas swallowed the bite of pear,

"Yea Ed, jeeze. You know, if you grow up to fast you'll die early."

"Aw, shut up!" said Ed, annoyed that people were butting into his business again. Ron smiled and looked back at his food, "So when is it?" he asked casueally.

Ed sighed, "In a week. Five days before that Christmas thing." He took out his watch and checked the time, but really he was just giving himself something to do as he read the inscription again. Ron leaned into Ed's personal space, Ed looked up at him ticked off and didn't say a word. "It's eerie," said Ron, Ed looked at him confused, "It's like you _are_ an adult!"

"Am not!" said Ed. Ron sat back down, "Jus' messing with you mate." He laughed.

"Well, any way, what about dates?" asked Roxas, "I mean, do they really expect some of us to actually ask a girl out?"

"That's just because of Namine, isn't it?" said RIku suddenly. He came from behind Ron and sat down, he was across from Hermione. Roxas looked at Riku flustered, growing a shade of pink, "Well… I mean-" he stuttered. Ed raised an eye brow and smiled slyly, "Who's Namine?" he teased. Roxas rubbed the back of his neck, "She's just a girl… in another girl." Nobody but Ed and Riku understood that Roxas meant Namine was a Nobody. Roxas suddenly smiled, remembered something. He peered over at Edward, "Who's Winry?" he smirked.

"How do you know about her?"

"I read your brother's letter on you night stand." He said simply, looking as Ed innocently.

"Why, you-" he stammered angry and raised a fist. Regrettably he realized what would happen if he hit or made contact with Roxas. Ed just turned back and grumbled, "She's just a friend!"

"Yea… girlfriend." joked Harry, Ed looked at him in shocked confusion. Harry explained, pointing to Ron and himself. "Ron and I were with Roxas at the time."

Ed stood up shouting, "Does every one have to butt into my life?"

"Yes!" smiled Hermione, "Because we're your friends." Ed looked down at her and sat back down,

"Call it what you will- I call it annoying." He grumbled.

Cho Chang passed their table to get to hers across from the Gryffindors. Harry looked at her longingly. Riku noticed Harry's love sick look. "Well, I think we've found Harry's date for the ball."

"Huh?" asked Harry snapping out of his Cho-trance. Riku nudged him, "Go on, ask her out to the ball."

"No way!"

"Coward."

"What?"

"You heard me!" said Riku, he was egging Harry on and it was working. "Come on, you faced a dragon! Nothing can stop you! Go over there and ask her out. At least she won't burn you to a crisp."

"I know some one who will…." muttered Ed to himself. Harry looked at Cho, she was eating alone, a perfect time for Harry to go and ask her out. Harry swallowed hard, then took in a breath.

"He's goanna do it." laughed Ron. They watched Harry go over to Cho and they began to talk. Roxas turned back from the scene and looked over at Ed, "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Eh?" he turned back, "Nothing, really. I'd prefer it if no one even knew… but seeing as how you all tend to pry-" he was interrupted by Harry coming over and sitting back down. "I can't believe I did that." He had a disappointed look on his face. "What happened?" asked Hermione,

"She was already asked out by Cedric." Harry let his head slam on the table. Roxas shrugged, "Well, at least you tried."

"What kind of assurance is that suppose to bring?" asked Riku looking over to him. Roxas shrugged and went back to eating his pear.

Ed's attention went from Harry to the lot coming over to them. "Sora." Malfoy came over with Crab and Goyal at his side. "What's with the hair? Don'ttell me you're trying to pull off an even more dorky look then before!" he, Crabb and Goyal laughed. Roxas frowned and chucked his pear at Malfoy's head. Malfoy looked at Roxas angrily, he grit his teeth. "Sorry," said Roxas, just wanted to see if it'd stick to all that gel in your hair, you look like you take a bath in the sewers- and you smell like it too!"

Roxas saw the angry look on Malfoy's face. Malfoy walked away angrily and growling to himself, along with his two lug-head friends. "What was that about?" asked Ron,

"The git thought he could mess with me."

"Oh, you told _him_." said Hermione sarcastically. Roxas looked over at her,

"What'd ya mean?"

"He's going to try and get you back, you know. He didn't walk away just because you threw a pare at him- he's planning something."

"Really? Well bring it on! I can handle any thing they throw at me!" he said confidently.

888

At the end of the next class Roxas came out with Harry, Hermione and Ed; Ron had to stay behind in Potions. Roxas ran out in front of them, but stopped when he saw Malfoy in front of him.Malfoy had a smug look on his face, "Cold day today, snowing and what not." He stated. Roxas looked back at his friends and shrugged, then back at Malfoy. Malfoy continued, "It's possible with all this cold weather… to get wet."

Roxas cocked an eyebrow and held out his right hand to summon the key. He summoned the Oathkeeper and looked back at Draco, for some reason Crab and Goyal weren't next to him like usual. Roxas heard something and looked up. As soon as he saw it, the net dropped, and a thousand water-balloons fell and burst on top of him. He was drenched! Roxas slipped on a busted, wet plastic piece and fell forward, hitting his chin on the ground. He felt his chin and felt it sting as it bleed.

"That was a dirty trick!" yelled Ed. Ed was going to do something about this to shut Malfoy up. He smiled and ran over to the large puddle's edge. He stood next to Roxas and yelled, "Malfoy," he clapped his hands and slammed them in the huge puddle that ran across the whole hall. The water rose up like a mini title wave, "Get soaked!" he yelled and the wave hit Malfoy and slammed him against the wall! He was drenched, and had hot his head so hard he passed out. Ed and the others laughed as Crab and Goyal leaped down from their hiding places and grabbed Malfoy, dragging him away. Roxas was dry, but the hall was still soaked, covered in broken plastic from the balloons and cracked where Malfoy had hit the wall! What was worse, is that they heard Filtch and his cat coming! "Oh, crud!" said Harry,

"Run for it!" said Roxas and they all split up, each person running in different directions.

They met back up in the Gryffindor common room and laughed as they recalled what happened. Ron entered the room just then and looked at his friends. "What are you all smiling 'bout?" he asked. Hermione and Roxas filled Ron in on how they outsmarted Malfoy with Ed's alchemy.

To Harry and Ed, it seemed like these happy days would never end. Like the time the friends would spend together would always be like this, and how every day was going to be play and laughing at one another… but fate always finds a way of inconveniencing us.


	13. The Yule Ball

13) The Yule Ball

by

Deon (My faveoret chapter of all times, thank you!)

Ed, Ron and Roxas were down in the Great Hall, Ron eating breakfast in a huff, shoveling the food in his mouth as if someone were about to take it away from him at any moment. Ed and Roxas looked at him questioningly, they could hear him mutter in between mouthfuls. Ed and Roxas had stopped eating all together to watch Ron and his gluttonous behavior. Ron looked up at them and snapped, "What?" he said with bits of egg falling out. Roxas looked away whistling and Ed just shook his head slowly saying, "Something eating at you… or the other way around?"

"It's Hermione. She won't tell me who she's going out with to the ball tomorrow night!" he started muttering under his breath again after swallowing all that food. Roxas looked desterbed at Ron's behavior, but then shook his head and asked him, "Did you find a date yet?"

Ron looked over at him (without food in his mouth), "Harry got us dates… can't believe her!" he said going back to Hermione, "I mean, she has to be making it up to annoy me!"

"What are you going on about?" asked Riku, sitting down across from them. Ron grew pink in the ears, "I ask her, only so she wouldn't go alone! She thinks she's so great…" Ron muttered to his food darkly. Riku leaned over to Ed and Roxas as he watched Ron, "Now I'm lost."

"He obviously asked Hermione to the dance," Roxas whispered, "but she refused. Ron thinks that she couldn't get a date and is acting proud about it." Riku nodded, and started putting food on his plate, "So Ed, your birthday pass yet? Fifteen years-old now, huh?" Ed looked over at Riku, "Yea, I suppose." He said grumbling. Riku shrugged, "Expecting any one?"

"…No." said Ed eyeing Riku suspicious. Riku smiled, "Roxas and I snuck into your room again… read the letter from the state. Tough break."

"Yea, I know, I really miss- HEY!" Ed slammed his hands on the table in an outrage, "Why do you keep reading my letters?"

"You keep leaving them out." said Roxas smirking as he poked his food lightly with his fork.

888

Class term had ended for quite a while now, and even Ed was having his days off to. Ed would have enjoyed them more if Al were there with him, but Colonel had strongly gone against the idea, writing, 'In your best interest, I think it better if Alphonse stays here. He shouldn't be dragged into your circumstances as well.'

Ed hated Roy for that, and it burned in his very heart. But he tried to not let the feeling get to him too much. He didn't know what fueled the Anti-Sora, but guessing from all the Good-vs.-Evil stories he heard growing up, it was probably anger.

Ed was in the library, for no reason at all but out of shier whim, he started creating transmutation circles. He sighed as then he started to draw other things, like wrenches, his symbol and other doodles.

Donald and Roxas came in, he looked around and spotted Ed; he turned to Donald, "Come on, look at him. He misses his brother, can't we just '_bend_' the rules a little?" "No" said Donald, "It's bad enough that he's here, we shouldn't make a habit of this!"

Roxas frowned, "Come on, we owe him in a way. I mean, it is my other half possessing him." said Roxas looking guilty.

"Fine." Donald said. Roxas smiled, "Thanks Donald, I knew you-"

"But I can't promise any thing with Dumbledore, Roxas." And he turned and waddled away, straightening his magicians hat.

888

Ed came up to the dormitory and entered the common room, everyone seemed rather cheerful. Ed was getting tiered of all this 'Christmas cheer' every one kept talking about. He decided that he would go up to his bed and sleep off the homesickness, but then remembered that that would only get him an encounter with the Anti-Sora. In defeat, Ed sat back on the couch as Harry and Hermione argued, while Harry played magic chess with Ron. "You really should have a look at that egg, Harry. You don't want to look foolish in front of the whole school at the tournament do you?" said Hermione.

"Lay off Hermione- Bishop to king 5- I have till February. That's a life time away." He went back to playing and Ed watched them numbly. Ed sat there till the thought went through, he had to give a very long report to the state for his assessment! He started tugging on his right sleeve nervously, it was due in three days! Ed seemed like he was trapped; no sleep, no thoughts, no break!

Without a word he slumped up stairs and to the boy's room. Once there he pulled out his suitcase and took out notes and other things he had collected to help him with the report. Ed started writing down on the first of many pages that he was to turn in

Finally, at midnight he finished, finally pushing away from the desk and counting the hours of how long he had worked in his head. It had taken him six straight hours to complete the report. It was about thirty pages long, and full of all his findings and theories. Ed put the papers down on the night stand, but then decided to hide it in his trunk in case Roxas got any ideas. Harry came up from down stairs, "There you are!" he exclaimed. Edward looked back up from is trunk as Harry yelled back down, "Hermione, he's been here the whole time!"

She climbed up the stairs, "What have you been doing all day?" she asked looking at Ed. His face was very pale, under his eyes were dark, and his lids were half closed, "Writing a thirty page report." He said, standing up, but he then felt dizzy and sat back down. He looked terrible in the candle light. Hermione shook her head, "Honestly…" she said and then left for bed, yelling back, "Good night."

"Night." They yelled back. Harry started to get into his sleeping cloths and Ed lay back on his bed. Harry was in a long shirt and grey sweat pants when he finished changing. Harry stood over Edward and looked down at him, Ed looked back at him, "What?"

"What have you been doing? You look like you've been in Azkaban!"

"I haven't had a lot of sleep… nightmares." He mumbled. Roxas came up the stairs, humming a Christmas carol, Ed and Harry looked over to him, Ed lifting his head so he could see over himself. Roxas came across the room, "Here you go Ed!" said Roxas throwing him a small bottle. Ed sat up and looked at it, "What is it?"

"The answers to your prayers. Drink it, and you can get rid of those 'night mares'." Ed opened the bottle and drank the potion fast! He took a breath after the last sip, "Oh man! That tasted awful!" said Ed commenting about the strong stuff, he shook his head.

It was funny how fast Ed went to sleep, he didn't even change out of his cloths. Every one else was asleep soon, too. But only after sleeping for three hours, Harry woke up to Dobby the house elf's eyes looking down at him. "Dobby!" Harry yelped startled, and sitting up right . "Dobby is just wanting to wish you a Merry Christmas!" he said excitedly. He handed Harry a poorly wrapped present. Harry opened it and looked at the socks Dobby had knitted himself, one was green with snitches in it and the other red with brooms they were rather tacky. "Thanks Dobby." said Harry trying to sound like he liked them, "I-I got you a present too" he lied, but looked into his trunk and grabbed a pair of old socks and handed them to Dobby. Dobby sobbed tears of joy as he gripped them and thanked Harry over and over.

"Nice socks Harry." Said Ron, it seemed Harry's yelp had woken up every one, except Edward. Harry apologized but Ron shook his head, "Presents!" said Ron excited and he, Seamus, Roxas and Neville started unwrapping them. Dobby looked up at Harry, "Dobby must be going now sir, he and the other elf's are making Christmas dinner." and he snapped his fingers and disappeared. At the sound of the snap, Ed opened his eyes, leaped out of bed saluting, "Who- what- when- where- Colonel?" he asked, alarmed. Ed looked around at the boys staring up at him. Ed slumped on his bed and went back to sleep instantly. Harry looked over at the foot of Ed's bed, 'No… presents?' he thought. There wasn't any thing at the foot of Ed's bed, not a single parcel or letter. Harry felt a twinge of guilt, but then went back to opening his own presents. He had gotten a sweater from Mrs. Weasly (It had a Hungarian Horn tail on the front) and an assortment of candy from Hagrid, along with other things From Sirius and his friends.

He put some of the things away in his trunk and looked over at Ed, he was still asleep. He felt sympathetic for him. Even he, Harry, had gotten presents on his first year at Hogwarts. Harry figured that he and Ron could give something up for Ed. Ron gave Ed a pouch of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Harry a book on Dragons. They wrapped their presents in the extra torn up paper and put it at the foot of Ed's bed.

Hermione came in to give him her present, unlike Harry and the others, she bought him a gift from Hogsmade. Ed was on his back, his mouth open slightly and his shirt up, revealing his stomach. Hermione laughed a little and turned to Ron, Roxas and Harry, "Happy Christmas." She said as Semus and Nevill went down stairs. "Happy Christmas." They replied. When Hermione left, the boys dressed and went down stairs to the Great Hall.

The four of them finished eating and were about to leave, when they saw Ed coming their way. Ed sat down, looking a little more alive then yesterday and well rested, he was smiling sheepishly. Harry looked up, "Happy Christmas, Ed." Ed looked at him.

"You too." He said grabbing toast and chewing on it. "I needed this to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth." He smiled at Ron,

"Berty Bott's _mean_ every flavor." said Ron.

"I guess." said Ed chuckling as he ate the toast.

They walked out of the Great Hall and decided to go outside. Riku came up to them, a dark ring on his finger that he had received from Donald and Goofy. The friends ran out side and joined Lee Joarden, Fred and George in a snowball fight.

Ed clapped his hands and put them on the snow! A wave of snow rose up and blasted them all back a few feet, but it was gentle enough for them to stand back up laughing. Ed grinned, but then saw as every one raised their wands and more snow balls rose up. 'uh-oh. Oh, crud!' he thought as he ran behind a tree. All the snow balls flew at him but hit the trunk. Ed looked out from behind and stuck out his toung, "Nya!" A snow ball hit him in the head from behind. Ed turned around annoyed, but then his face fell as he saw who it was that had thrown the snowball.

"Hi brother!"

Ed's eyes lit up, "AL!" yelled Ed. He ran over to the hulking suit of armor, and stopped right in front of him, looking up. "Happy Birthday, Ed." said Alphonse, "Sorry it's a week late." he held out a present. Ed looked at him and grinned, he took it and unwrapped the square present. It was a picture of Al, Winry and Pinako. "It's for when I leave," said Al as Ed looked at it, "So you can still have a reminder of home."

"Al…" said Ed, he looked back at his brother and smiled. There was an akward pauses between them, it had been so long since they seen each other, it was hard to come up with something to say.

"Ed, who's the tall guy?" yelled Ron. Ed looked back, "Oh right." he lead his brother over to the others, "Guys, this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." He turned back, "That's Harry, Ron, Fred, George (they're twins), Lee, Roxas, Riku and Hermione."

"Hello." said Al bowing slightly. They looked at Al,

"Er-" said Lee, "Don't you mean…older brother?"

"No, I'm his little brother."

"That's some growth spurt!" said Ron looking up at him, "Why are you wearing armor?" asked Harry. Al looked down at his brother and shrugged, "Just…because." He said not convincingly, he lacked his brother's follow through when lying. Ed smacked his forehead and dragged Alphonse away, they needed to talk…

"I don't understand." Said Ed to Alphonse when they were in the library, "Colonel Roy wrote and told me you couldn't come. He said you'd just attract attention."

"That's what he told me." Said Al, "But then Dumbledore said he had a change of 'heart'. He said that he'd help me, but only for a day." Ed smiled slightly, but then remembered, "Have you found any thing useful?" asked Ed.

They talked about the stone, Al's encounter's with Colonel and other things. "The homunculi, they are really desperate for the stone. I went through reports and other things about the stone. Have you gone anywhere with Dr. Marcho's-"

"Al, shh!" said Ed looking around, "I don't care where we are, we still shouldn't talk out in the open like this." Al nodded in agreement to Ed. Ed looked around, "But yea, I did. I found how to make the stone…" Ed's voice was shaky, "It needs… A lot of humans need to be sacrificed to it. More then a thousand… Al, I want to find another way to make it. I don't want to kill people for our own selfish needs."

"I agree." said Al sadly. Edward looked around and back to Alphonse again, "I did find records however on another stone."

"I went through the records you sent me, but this one seems different then the alchemic one." Said Al. Edward nodded,

"Yea, that's what I thought."

"This stone has many… well… its make-up and it's out come are almost impossible. The stone it's self seems only to be for a longer lasting life, not to menchion it wouldn't fit with our kind of Alchemic flow. It works off of different properties in the body… properties that we, brother, don't posess."

"In other words…"

"It would take magic to use it, rather then Alchemy." Al finished.

The brothers went back out side at five 'o clock, Hermione was going in the castle to get ready for the ball. "It's going to take you three hours?" asked Ed as they passed each other, she shrugged and waved. Alphonse joined in the snowball fight as Ed's partner for the rest of the time.

When it grew dark, the boys went up to Gryffendor tower to get ready for the ball. Edward, Harry and Al were in the boy's bed room, Harry put on his dress robes and looked over at Ed and Alphonse. "Are you two going?"

Ed looked to his brother, then back to Harry. "No, probably not." Edward didn't want Alphonse to be made a joke of if they went down to the ball. Harry shrugged and left the room passing Ron who came in with his dress robe on. Ed couldn't help but snort. Ron gave him a nasty look, he turned to the mirrior and used his wand to get rid of the frills on his dress robes. "You should get ready, the ball is 'dress robes' only."

"I'm not going-" but Alphonse stopped him,

"Brother, we should go. I mean, you do have to watch out for Harry, right?" asked Al. Ed looked up at him, Alphonse always knew how to yank him out of his slump. Besides, tomorrow Alphonse would be gone. Ed stood up also, "Ok, one night couldn't hurt." He changed into his dress robes, and saw just how formal he looked. "I feel ridiculous."

"You don't look that bad."

"Yea, well you wouldn't say that if you had to wear it…" grumbled Ed, he and Al left for the Great Hall.

As they walked Alphonse asked Ed about how the year had been, it was their first conversation that had nothing to do with the stone for a while. Ed got to the part about Anti-Sora, but paused, "Who's Sora?' asked Al.

"He's nobody, just got mixed up with someone else!" said Ed hurriedly. They went into the Great Hall and stood up in a crowed, a lot of students looked at Al strange. Al didn't see the looks Ed gave those few people.

The lights went out and only a couple of were still lit, pointing to the center of the hall. The five champions came in, Harry with Lavender Brow, Cedric with Cho, Flure with some boy from Hufflepuff, Riku with Amanda (who was a fifth year!), and Krum… with Hermione? Ed looked over at Ron who's mouth was open and jaw to his feet. 'Guess she wasn't lying.' thought Ed.

Harry was being lead around by Lavender as they went up to the Headmaster's table and bowed slightly. He felt like a show dog making it's rounds, but he noticed that Percy Weasly was where Mr. Crouch usually sat. What was he doing here?

They finished and the tables skidded across the floor and positioned them self's. Harry and Lavender sat down to a table and Harry picked up the menu. He looked around, there were no waiters, how was he to order? He looked up at the Headmaster's table, Dumbledore picked up the menu and said clearly, "Pork chops." and pork chops appeared. Harry got the idea and started ordering for himself. Harry looked over to Hermione and Krum, she looked like she was having a good time. Harry saw Ron and his date, who seemed like they'd both rather be somewhere else, and then back to Lavender. She smiled at him and took a sip from her glass of water. Harry wished that he hadn't come.

After dinner, a Scottish rock band named 'The Weird Sisters' played. Harry and the other champions had the first dance with their dates, then every one grabbed a partner and danced. Ed watched them on the sidelines with Al behind him. He didn't feel like dancing, and there was no one in particular that he fancied at the school any how. Also, he didn't feel right to just leave his brother standing alone. Edward watched as Ron and Harry came over to them, they looked very displeased. The boys sat down and Harry grabbed the butterbeer out of Ed's hands. "Hey!" said Ed grabbing it back before he could take a sip, "Get your own!" said Ed.

Harry and Ron started to complain about their horrible time, when Roxas came over to Ed. Ron and Harry left Al and Ed, going off towards the courtyeard out of the Great Hall. Edward was about to follow him, when Roxas tugged on Ed's sleeve once and let go. Roxas said in a low voice, as he pretended to take a swig of Butterbeer, "Riku's sensed a lot of trouble from the heartless. They're somewhere out there in the forest. They're determined about the lake."

Ed didn't look over at Roxas just put his black hood over his head and asked, "Determined? What are they after?"

"A heart, they keep talking about two hearts, And a master. Be careful, I think it has something to do with Anti-Sora." Alphonse looked down at his brother and Roxas, they were speaking too low for him to hear. Ed nodded, "So, what am I suppose to do?" asked Ed, he was angered by the bad news. Roxas looked to his left, away from Ed, "Nothing, just keep sharp, and if you see any thing come to us." and then he left. Ed put his hood down, Alphonse looked down at him,

"What were you whispering about?"

"Remember the heartless I told you about? Roxas thinks they're in the forest, he's told me to keep away."

"I don't like this brother, I mean these heartless seem like too much for you. You told me about that one attack and-"

"It's alright Al, I can take care of my self." He assured his brother.

The rest of the night had gone on well enough, but Harry was glad when it was over. His dates had left and danced with other boys from Drumstang. Harry found out from Percy that he was covering while Crouch was on holiday…or something like that, Harry hadn't been listening.

He and Ron started to leave up the stairs when Harry heard his name, he turned around and saw Cedric with Cho; he hurried up the stairs to Harry. Ced looked up at Ron giving him a look that meant he obviously didn't want to say what ever it was in front of him. Ron rolled his eyes and left. "Thank you for…telling me." Said Cedric, "I…err…" he looked like he was trying to find a way to say it, "A bath is a good way to ponder things over about the second task… take the egg with you." He said. Harry looked at Cedric confused, was he just messing with Harry? "You know what? Do it in the prefect's bathroom, the pass word is 'pine fresh'." and then he went back down to Cho and they walked away. Harry wondered if Cedric was just leading him on, as he continued to walk up the stairs, where Ron and Ed and Al waited for him.

888

Alphonse had left the next day before Ed woke up, he was a little sad because he didn't say good bye, but then remembered the framed photo in his luggage. Ed went to the Great Hall where Harry and Ron were reading the paper. The article was by Reta Skeeter and it seems she had manage to ruin someone's reputation. Though Harry was surprised as to whom she wrote about, "How did she know about Hagrid?" asked Ron, "Dumbledore said she was banned from the castle. And we were the only ones there when we heard about his mother being a giant!" The article spread through the school like a title wave, some people were against the article while others felt it was a warning.

Roxas and Riku were separate from this gossip war, they were out side most of the time, edging around the forest. Riku stood at the edge, his eyes wide as he concentrated, Roxas was sitting down and shivering slightly as he watched his breath rise from his mouth. He looked up at Riku but then back into the forest, "Have you found anything?"

"No…they were here last night," he blinked and looked down at Roxas, "It doesn't make sense where they could have gone. This isn't your normal disappearance, it's like they're being held back and under control." Riku started to leave and Roxas followed. Roxas trotted over to RIku and walked beside him, "I haven't even been able to pick up the keyhole's presents. It might have been summoned somewhere else." He said.

"For this world's sake, let's hope it has nothing to do with Voldemort, though I have a feeling it does."

888

Edward was awake, sitting on the windowsill and looking out at the lake that shimmered in the moon light at twelve midnight. He looked back in the room at every one asleep, and then to the picture he held. The picture showed the last time he and his brother visited the Rockbell's house. Ed missed Winry, though he knew the moment when she'd see the dragon's teeth marks on his automale leg, it'd be a wrench to the head. He smiled and rubbed his head where she had hit him the last time. He thought that Al visiting would calm his homesickness, but it only grew. He stood up from the sill and put the photo in his suit case. He then lay back in bed, tiered and at the same time restless. Ed wore his black wife beater shirt and grey sweat pants, his hair was out of it's braid like usual when he was about to sleep.

There was a pain in his chest, it twinged and grew into a steady pain. He sat up and started walking down stairs as he rubbed his chest. Ed stopped when he entered the common room. The fire was out and the room was lit with moon light alone. It was silent, but then Ed could hear something. It was like a whisper, then a laugh- and a whisper again. He had a strong urge to look at the forest, he went to the window and looked out. Edward swore he saw something standing there, but he couldn't make it out in the shadows. The whispering started again, he blindly walked out of the common room and out of the tower for the sake of trying to hush his restless mind. Ed's pace was at a normal walk, but then he started to quicken his steps as the noise from behind him grew louder. That laugh, that laugh in his head and the whispers that he couldn't understand, it was growing louder. He stopped and looked behind him, "Hello?" he asked, but no reply, only the continuing ghost voices. He turned around and looked behind him as he started walking again. The whispers and the giggles were creeping him out. A sudden scream surprised him, he yelped and started running! The whispers grew louder and he covered his ears as he ran. He tripped over himself and rolled down the stairs at the main enterance of the school. He was fine, but scared and now his adrenalin was kicking in, the whispers echoed around him. The laughing chilled his spine as he scrambled to his feet and he looked around, his ears still covered by his hands. _'The forest…the forbidden forest.'_ said one. Ed cringed as the different toned whispers said this over and over again as if mocking him. Ed looked up the short flight of stares where he had fell from. Someone stood there looking down at him, blanketed in teh shadows. Was it…could it be…No!

Scar stood there, his dark sun-glasses over his eyes. Ed clapped his hands and pulled out the blade from his automale arm. "I don't know how you found me, or what your doing here," said Ed, "but this was a big mistake!" Ed ran up the stairs and stabbd his blade through Scar's gut! Scar, however, said nothing and showed no sign of pain as he continued looking straight ahead. Ed looked up at Scar's eyes between his glasses, Scar then looked down at Ed sideways. He put his tattooed hand over the stunned Edward's left eye. His arm began to glow, but Ed hit his arm away and yanked bade out of Scar's body. Scar went for this moment and tossed Edward back down the stairs! Ed knocked his head on the stone railing and stopped falling. Ed rubbed the back of his head where he had hit and looked back at Scar. Scar came down the stairs calmly, bleeding openly and letting it rundown on to the carpet as he approached Ed. This wasn't normal… this couldn't be happening, but it was!

Scar was faster then a blink of the eye, as he then appeared right beside Ed and placed his hand on Ed's back as his arm glowed again. Ed bolted up and ran away, faster then he had ever run in his life! He turned the corner to the Ravenclaw tower. Ed covered his ears as the whispers turned to high pitch screams, and there was Scar at the end of the hall. Ed backed away as Scar started approaching him, his glasses were off this time, showing those blood red eyes, his tattooed arm raised and pointed at Edward. Ed screamed along with the many voices in fear and ran away. He scrambled through the halls as the whispers begin to laugh, the halls echoed with all of the noises.

Where was everybody? Why wasn't any one helping him? He dashed through a door and shut it, he turned and looked around, then realized he was back in the Entrance Hall. Ed breathed heavy, his back leaned against the door. The door blew open as Scar blasted through it with his arm! Edward was flung forward on his knees as the pieces of the door and splintered wood flew around him. He looked up and yelped surprised, Scar stood over him. "By Ishballa, you are nothing but a sin!" Scar put a hand on Ed's head, it was as cold as ice! Ed knocked it away, and one final time he stabbed Scar in the stomach! Scar didn't move, the blood dripped down Edward's metal arm as he pulled out. Edward crawled away and stood up, Scar looked at him and yelled. Edward ran once more, he ran into the Great Hall and looked back at the Entrance Hall, no one was there. Scar had disappeared again. Edward breathed quickly, shuddering and letting his body tense up. Edward started to wonder if he was dreaming again, that maybe this was all Anti-Sora's doing. Edward backed up and into a table. The corner hit him in the small of his back. Edward cringed and stepped away from it, he felt pain… this was no dream.

The whispers started again, the forest was where they wanted Ed to go, but he refused. They retaliated with shouts and screams like Ed had never heard before! Screams, of the highest fear, rang in his head and echoed through the Great Hall. He turned and slumped down to the ground, he held his ears as he closed his eyes, pleading in his head for them to stop. They did, all except for one, who giggled madly. Ed heard it in front of him, he opened his eyes and saw who the voice belonged to. Ed's eyes widened and he froze in fear as another man walked over with his butchers cleaver firmly in hand. "Barry…the chopper." Ed whispered without meaning. Barry smiled at him,

"After the first kill…it just gets easier!" the apron and dress he wore was stained in blood. Barry approached Ed, everything seemed to shut down in his body as he watched in terror. Barry giggled madly again and held the clever to Ed's shoulder, it cut him slightly and Ed felt it. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground without thinking. A spike rose from the ground right where Barry stood and pierced through his body. Ed gaped up at him. Barry's limbs were limp and the cleaver dropped to the floor in a clatter, he was lifted off the floor a bit, the tip of the spike going through Barry's skull as blood spilled through his mouth and the base of the stone spike, and poured slowly on to the floor. Ed sat there looking up at Barry's frozen, blood covered smile; so terrified, so filled with cold fear, he didn't feel the warm blood pool around him till he looked down. Ed stood up, his grey sweat pants drenched in blood! He ran away fast and slid on the blood on his feet as he ran, but then stopped as the whispers came again. They were filling his mind, almost taking control! He wanted to go back to the Gryffindor room and sleep again! Edward shivered and cried, the whispers and laughs started again, "No! No, no, no!" Ed said in a shaky voice, he staggered to the steps and looked up. He cried even harder as he saw the next terror that faced him on the step, looking down at him with those inhuman eyes. Envy smiled, then grinned madly, half his face was hidden the shadows, but both his eyes shown through brightly.

Edward looked out to the entrance doors, "Go to the forest!" ordered Envy. He raced down to Ed and rammed his fist into his stomach! Ed coughed and held his stomach, but saw Envy's fist come at him again and started to fight. Envy, however, was fast! He finally grabbed Ed by his hair and flung him over the shoulder, smashing him to the floor. Envy let Edward stagger back up. "That's not your blood is it, pip squeek? You're a murderer! You'll kill every one you know just for the stone… your like me Ed, don't deny it!"

"NO! I… am not… like you!" he yelled. Ed ran at Envy again, but he took Ed by the throat and started crushing it! Ed ran Envy though with the blade and rip him open! Envy's grip loosened as Ed then pierced his arm and twisted the blade, causing Envy to yell. He let go of Ed and cursed, Ed ran away again. The entrance doors flung open as Edward raced into the snow. Ed tripped into the snow, he looked back and saw Scar at the entrance. He dragged him self back up and started running away as Scar came closer. Ed looked back, but saw he had disappeared, as if he was never there. Ed slowly turned his head to look into the forest.

Every thing was silent for a few seconds, the voices disappeared and there was onlyu the sound of the wind. Soon then two eyes appeared in front of him, and a white smile that was all too familiar. Anti-Sora walked into the moonlight and showed his figure. "Now, were my instructions so hard?" he mocked. Edward's rage grew, his fear vanished and his anger consumed him. Ed started to run into the forest, he was about to pass the edge, when he was tackled from behind! Ed's arms were held behind his back, he screamed and yelled out as he struggled, but then he turned his head to see who was on top of him. Riku looked down at him, "ED!" he yelled, "Edward, calm down!" he said. Hermione ran over to him, "It's ok Ed! Ed are you awake?" she looked at him. Ed calmd down and put his head down in the snow, breathing heavy. He muttered something, btu Riku couldn't hear him, "What?"

"Get off me!" he said to Riku.

"Are you awake?" asked Riku.

"Get off me! I killed a man, get off me!" Ed pleaded and started struggling again. Riku nodded to Harry and Ron who were behind him. He let Ed stand up, and back away from him as Ed looked around. Ed looked down at his pants, they weren't bloody for some reason.

There was Ed, his face red and wet with sweat and tears. He rubbed his face with his shirt and sniffed. He looked away from every one and up at the sky, angry, confused, embarressed and still afraid. "Ed, drink this." said Riku going in front on him and holding up a potion. Ed took it from Riku, "What is it?" he asked suspicious, with a tone of great loathing towards him.

"A Potion."

"Bull shit!" said Ed throwing it into the forest where they all heard it break. Ed turned back to Riku, "What's going on?" he ordered. Riku looked at him,

"It's the Anti-Sora, he's toying with your mind." said Riku. Hermione and the others went over to Ed, he glared at them, "Did you tell them?"

"They practically forced me too, after Roxas saw you leave the common room. Ron followed him, and then they found me." Riku sighed, "Look, we can talk more later."

"And what about… Barry?"

"Barry?" asked Riku, "You mumbled something about him when you were in the Great Hall- but Ed, he didn't exist."

"I killed him."

"No!" said Hermione, she put her hands on Ed's shoulders and looked slightly down into his eyes, "Ed, you were being controlled by the Anti-Sora. What you saw was a hallucination." Ed looked away from her to the ground, but he believed her.

They walked to the castle and snuck back into the common room after Riku left. Ed sat on the couch while Ron and Harry went up stairs. When Harry came back down stairs, Donald and Goofy came in. Donald re-told Ed every thing Riku already said. Harry folded his arms, "Look, it's been a long night, just tell us tomorrow." Said Harry. Edward looked up to where Harry stood, and smiled, glad that Hary was on his side. Donald agreed and left. Roxas came into the room, he gave Ed another potion, and this time Ed drank it.


	14. The Night Reality Shattered

14) The Night Reality Shattered

by

Eden

The night of Ed's waking nightmare was more then illusion. From the point of the five friends, Ed's dash through the halls in madness was a realization of a threat….

Roxas woke up by the sound Ed's heavy footsteps going down stairs. "huh?" he asked sleepily. Roxas yawned and sat up, he saw that everyone was asleep, 'sept for Ed. Roxas stood up and followed him down stairs. Roxas saw that Ed had stopped in the common room. "Ed?" asked Roxas, Ed turned and walked past him and to the window and looked out. "Don't ignore me." said Roxas irritated. Without a word, Ed walked out of the common room and shut the door behind him. He seemed normal but he wasn't saying any thing, and he hadn't noticed Roxas either. Roxas decided to follow him to the hall and watch Ed leave. Something wasn't right, Roxas could feel it. Not knowing what else to do, Roxas went back up stairs to Harry and Ron's bed. He shook Harry and Ron awake, Harry looked up at Roxas, "What is it?" he asked slurring. Roxas whispered, "Ed's acting strange." He said worried. Roxas looked over to Ron, "Follow him, and I'll get Hermione and Riku." He dashed out of the room in a hurry, leaving Harry and Ron to look at each other and shrug.

Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak out of his trunk, wondering what was so important about Ed being weird, and they went down stairs. Harry and Ron climbed out of the portrait and Harry put on the cloak, "Hey, let me under." said Ron.

"If Ed sees you, distract him. If we need to, I'll have to be invisible to bind him!"

"Why would we bind him?" asked Ron as they started walking. Ron could hear Harry's footsteps,

"I don't know. If he's not awake and we surprise him, he might accidentally attack us. Like he did that one time to Hermione."

Just then, the boys heard a yell. "I think that's Ed." said Harry. They ran to where the yell had come from. They arrived at the top of the stairs to the Great Entrance and looked down at Ed, he had fallen but didn't look hurt. Ed sat up and groaned, holding his ears and gritting his teeth. "We found him…" said Harry, but just then Edward looked up at where Ron stood; Ed's face fell and he looked horrified. Ron looked back at Edward, wondering what the matter was. Edward quickly snapped out of it, giving Ron a fierce look. "I don't know how you found me," yelled Ed, he clapped his hands and drew out his blade, "But this was a big mistake!"

"Ed! What are you-" he shouted, but was cut off as he lunged away from Ed. Harry caught Ed's right arm and held it. Ed froze and looked terrified, "Ed, what's the matter with you?" yelled Ron. Ed yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp, but tripped over Ron's foot and fell back down the stairs, hitting his head on the banister. Harry looked over at Ron, "When I get behind Edward, I'll throw you the cloak." He said, as Ed's attention remained on Ron. Harry ran down to Ed as Ron stepped toward Ed cautiously, and then he took off the cloak and threw it to Ron.

Ron put it over him in a hurry, Ed looked around confused; Harry put a hand on Ed's back. "What's the matter Ed?" asked Harry, "What's going on?" Ed looked up at Harry, and froze, his eyes growing wide and terrified.

"Scar…" he whispered, then looked at the arm on his back and wildly bolted up and ran away.

Harry and Ron watched him run, Ron took off the cloak, "What's going on with Ed?" asked Ron,

"He looked up at me, he was afraid of me I think. He said, 'scar'." Harry rubbed his fore head, "As if he didn't know already…" he said under his breath.

Meanwhile, Roxas had already found Riku. Who had jumped out of bed franticly and was looking for his cloths. "Go get Donald and Goofy! Shit, this is not good!"

"What's going on?"

"The Anti-Sora! He's here, he's in the castle!" Riku put on his school robe frantic, "Some how- some how he managed to block off his thoughts! I-I-I couldn't read that he was here, but someone interfered and now it's strong! Anti-Sora wants Ed's body- we can't let him get to the forest- Roxas, GO!" said Riku as he dashed out. Roxas went his way and Riku scrambled to follow the yells and whispers to their source. The link with Ed's mind was strong now that Anti-Sora had decided to expose himself. He raced around the corner and realized that this was the hall to the Ravenclaw tower. Why was Ed going this way?

Riku skidded to a halt, there stood Anti-Sora, looking down at the other hall, likely unaware that Riku was there… or so he hoped. Anti-Sora smiled and looked over to Riku, "Just try it…" he dared and disappeared into dark mist. Riku ran and turned the corner where Anti-Sora had looked down at. Ed came running his way just then, but ceaced immediately when spotting Riku. There was a pause where Edward froze, just long enough for Riku to see something different about Edward's eyes. They were a different color, no longer gold, but now blue…deep, ocean blue. "Sora?" asked Riku, he lifted his arm a bit, and Ed screamed. It hit Riku with such a force as the other screams in Ed's mind entered his mind. Riku fell back and cringed from the noise, but quickly they died down. Riku opened his eyes and saw the Anti-Sora looking down at him frowning and pouting like Sora once did. "You… betrayed me!" he yelled. Riku looked at him angry, "Sorry, tricks like that won't work on me! I'm not as Sorft as Sora once was!" Riku stood up confidentally, ready for a fight. Anti-Sora looked cross that the guilt trip wouldn't work on Riku, his eyes were narrow, making the bright yellow seem to shine with anger and loathing. Riku took out his blade, the Soul Eater, neither one of them spoke, Anti-Sora smiled slightly.

Riku ran and stabbed him! Anti-Sora's skin went back to the flesh tone and all color went back to his hair and cloths. Sora had a frozen look of shock, "Riku…why…?" and he held the blade as blood trickled down his mouth and he gasped for air. Riku froze, not sure weather this was an illusion or not. He began to worry whether or not he had hurt the real Sora, but Ed's distant yell snapped him out of it. "Don't mess with me!" yelled Riku frustrated, and he turned the blade in Sora's gut. Anti-Sora only grinned and licked the blood from his lips, "Bye." And he melted to the floor and disappeared.

Hermione had left the House Elf's kitchen and gone back into the Great Hall. She had been looking for Edward in the kitchen, talking to the elves to see if they had seen him. Ed burst through the Great Hall just then. Hermione saw him as he turned around and looked back out to the Entrance Hall, "Edward!" she said with relief. She ran over to him, but stopped in her tracks when he turned around, there was something about Ed. He didn't look normal; there was something intimidating about the way he looked at her. His expression went from the cold expression, to instant fear, just at the sight of her. Ed's legs gave out on him, and he sat there and looked up at her. She saw his red face, he had sweat considerably and looked like he had cried too, but his eyes… there was something different. He looked up at her stunned and shocked. Hermione looked up when she noticed Riku standing at the Entrance Hall doors. Riku waved his hands, "Hermione, get away from him!" he yelled to her.

"Barry… the Chopper." Ed uttered. Riku entered, but Ed flinched and slammed his hands on the ground! Hermione was right in front of Edward as light formed under her, she gasped and saw the transmutation circle that appeared out of the blue light. Riku ran and grabbed her as a huge spike rose from the ground upward. Riku had tackled her to the ground as the transmutation continued. They looked back at Edward, his mouth was open slightly, small and almost impossible to hear noises came from within him. Tears ran down his face and covered his ears again and cringed. He shook his head, yelling "Stop! Stop! STOP!" he pleaded. Riku grabbed his head too, the voices were entering his mind again as well. It seemed that when ever the connection between Ed and himself was made, Riku could hear the voices. "Riku, what's going on?" asked Hermione.

"The voices Anti-Sora's causing-" He cringed, "My ears!" He gasped. The connection broke and Ed started running again. Riku opened his eyes and saw Ed leave, "The Anti-Sora- he's possessing Ed! The strong signal is coming directly from his heart!"

Ed ran out and to the stairs again, this time Roxas was at the top of the stairs with Ron and Harry who were under the cloak again. "Roxas, there he is!" pointed Ron. Roxas faced Ed, Ed gritted his teeth and more tears came down his face. Roxas saw Edward's deep blue eyes, "SORA!" yelled Roxas, "Sora- don't do it!" He ran down to Ed and stood in front of him. Riku came from the Great Hall and saw Ed raising his automail blade at Roxas. Riku ran and then knocked Ed back with his fist. Ed turned and almost ran Riku through with his blade, but Riku grasped Ed's hair and pulled him down. Ed got back up and looked at Riku fiercely. Roxas was behind him, "Riku, stop it!"

"Get back you idiot!" said Riku. Ed looked infuriated and said, "NO! I…am not…like you!" he ran at Riku. Riku turned, his hand glowing once again! Roxas knew that meant Riku was about to attempt the separation of Ed's body and Sora's heart. Riku thrust his hand into Ed's chest, "RIKU, NO!" yelled out Roxas. It looked like Ed couldn't breath as he sputtered and wheezed. Roxas grabbed the back of Riku's robes and threw him off. Riku's hand came out of Ed's chest, empty handed and not making a mark as it was cleanly pulled out. The power only allowed him to pull out the spiritual heart, but RIku had failed due to Roxas's interference.

Ed coughed and gasped for air. Ron and Harry ran down the stairs, their wands raised and pointed at Edward, but he ran away and out the doors. "Come on!" yelled Harry. Riku turned back to Roxas, "Why did you do that? I almost had him!"

"You almost killed Ed." stated Roxas. Hermione looked from one to the other, "Guys-"

"Since when was his safety guaranteed?" asked Riku. Roxas shoved him and Riku started to hit him back but Hermione stood between them. "Ed! We need to help Ed!" she pleaded. Riku ran away with her and out into the snow.

888

After bringing Ed back in side, he was pretty shaken up, his eyes were back to normal, and the only thing on him that was hurt was his pride. They all slept in late that morning, Harry got up at noon and looked over at the other three boys in his dorm. Edward shifted and woke up then, he looked around and sat up. "Man… what a dream." He said scratching his head a little. Ed took a rubber band in his hand from the night stand and put it in his mouth as he started braiding his hair in silence. Harry got out of bed and walked over to Ed, leaning on the bed's post. "That was no dream mate." said Harry folding his arms as he looked down at Ed casually. Ed frowned as he tied his hair, then stood up. He put on his red coat, "Damn." He muttered, and smiled slightly. Harry shrugged,

"Donald wanted to see you, Roxas told me before he left." he said, as he walked out. Ed hung his head low and rubbed his eyes recalling the night; it seemed so real! It all seemed so real… every ache and pain, to every touch and feeling. The Anti-Sora was messing with his mind, and every memory he had was being pulled forward. He didn't like the situation at all, what was worse was the feelings, Anti-Sora had a whole arsenal of bordered up feelings to throw at Ed.

He dressed and went down stairs and to the front of the castle where Donald wanted to meet him. Ed made his way out into the snow and looked around, he saw Hagrid's cabin and the smoke rising from the chimney, and decided to visit him while waiting for Donald. He trudged over and knocked on the door, Hagrid opened. "'Ello Ed," he greeted "what'chya doin' round here?"

"Nothing, can I come in? It's freezing." He asked. Hagrid stood aside and let Ed in. Ed went over and sat on the big couch as Hagrid went into his kitchen. Ed called to him "Well really I was waiting for someone, but I figured I'd say hi... and not wait in the snow."

"Nice of you. 'specially since tha' article cam out by Rita Skeeter. A lo' of student don' really like me I suppose…"

"Aww, come on," said Ed as Hagrid brought in a pot of tea and poured Ed a cup. "People still like you, it's just that article. Rita Skeeter is just making things up." He said. Hagrid took a sip,

"I suppose yer righ'. Harry and Ron came ter see me earlier- said the same thing, they did." He took another sip. Ed looked out the window to check for Donald, but didn't see him, why he wanted to meet out there Ed had no idea. Hagrid put down his cup and looked to Ed, "I saw you six out there last nigh', what was all the yelling 'bout?"

Ed breathed and looked at the un-touched cup of tea in front of him. "I… don't really know what happened. Harry and the other's are telling me one thing, but I saw something completely different! I want to believe them, but… I don't know." He picked up the cup and gulped the whole thing down. Hagrid nodded, "What did you see?" he asked. Ed rubbed the back of his neck thinking, but then put his hand down and started tugging on his right sleeve, "I just saw… people that I know. I want to believe it was just an illusion, but it felt so real. Then again every thing did disappear… you think someone's just messing with me don't you?"

"I think it's a lot more serious then tha'." said Hagrid nodding, "I'd tell Dumbledore if I were you." and he stood up and went into the kitchen again with the empty cups. Ed sat back, wondering why he had talked to hagrid about what had happened. Hagrid wa almost like Hughes in a way, he was a guy that you could just talk to. No wonder why Harry liked Hagrid so much.

There was a knocking at the door, Hagrid went to it and opened it. Donald stood there, "Excuse me," he said cross, "But-"

"I'm right here." said Ed irritated also. Before he left, Ed thanked Hagrid and walked with Donald.

Donald Duck waddled around to the lake, once there he stopped and turned around, making sure no one was around. "Ok," he said in his quack like voice, "What you saw last night was an illusion."

"Yea… a giant, talking duck in a pointy hat is telling me that last night wasn't real… any one else find this ironic?" he asked no one. Donald folded his arms, "Now look, don't go tell'en no one. The heartless in the forest are getting stronger, the Anti-Sora has been confirmed as the one who's leading them."

"Wait, how? Isn't he trapped or something?" he asked. Donald unfolded his arms,

"Some how he's trying to use your body. Goofy and I can't really explain it and the king doesn't have an answer either."

"King? Is he a cat or something?" he mocked coldly. Donald narrowed his eyes,

"No. Don't mock the king!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your feathers in a bunch." said Ed. Donald started again, "Sora's needs to be complete again, can alchemy do any thing to separate you two?" he asked. Ed looked over at Donald and eyed him, wondering if the duck knew he was talking about Human transmutation; a serious taboo that he did not want to meddle in again without the Philosopher's Stone. "I-I don't know." He answered honestly, thinking about the situation objectively. Ed rubbed the back of his neck and looked out toward the lake, "Maybe…. If the alchemic flow around my body is preventing Anti-Sora to become whole again, then it'd have to be dissipated."

"How?" asked Donald eagerly, finally they were getting somewhere on a way to reviving Sora! Ed looked out at the lake, his left hand in front of his mouth while the other arm holding it up. Donald waited, but he didn't like the solemn look on Ed's face. Ed opened his mouth, paused in thought, then continued. "The only thing that extinguishes a force supported by life… is death." and then he put his hands in his pockets and started to leave. Donald looked down, "Aw…phooey." He said and followed Ed back.

Roxas was around the Entrance Hall, he saw Ed come in and waved. Ed went over to him, "Have you seen Harry around?" Ed asked Roxas as they started walking. Roxas shrugged, "No, but I think he's planning how to sneak into the prefects bathroom."

"You heard about that?"

"Yea." said Roxas, "I saw Donald leave out in the field- said he was going to talk to you." Roxas and Ed made their way up the stairs, "Did you find a way using alchemy?"

"Not really." He shrugged. The stairs moved and Ed and Roxas hung onto the railing. "Damn." Ed muttered. They got off and went around, "It's human transmutation." Ed explained, "A forbidden act. Even if I was able to rip Anti-Sora out, there'd still be the matter of equivalent exchange."

"Equivalent… exchange?" asked Roxas, "Wouldn't giving up Anti-Sora be enough?"

"No… it would have to be something in exchange to get rid of him. But even without that it's difficult." Ed stopped in the hall and leaned against the wall thinking. Roxas looked back, as Ed thought. Ed started to explain, "See, it's not that simple as just clapping my hands. It's a transmutation circle I don't know, and it would be ripping something out of my body. It's like… like… a leech!" He tried to explain as he started walking again. "I don't know how attached to my soul he is, and if I make a wrong move I could loose my heart. Also, if he's far enough to take control of my mind-" he shuddered but suppressed it, "Then he might be fused to the core… it would be impossible for us to separate without killing one… or both." Ed went silent as Roxas gathered what he just heard. "Ok…so now what, if alchemy is a dead end?" Ed shook his head slowly then looked ahead. Ed looked over at Roxas, "What about magic? That seems to solve everything around here."

"Yea, well it hasn't been doing any thing so far. Riku used magic, he tried to grab the Anti-Sora, but I pulled him off."

"Was it working?" asked Ed carefully.

"No, I think he was killing you. All he cares about is getting every thing back to normal… but he doesn't always think about what he's doing." said Roxas aggravated. "Those two- Donald and Goofy- are too involved with other world affairs. The heartless are going crazy and there's nothing I can do!"

"What about that key thing?" asked Ed. Roxas looked a little ashamed,

"I'm…not sure what happened." He said sadly, "The key, the light, it's gone."

"Really…" said Ed thinking about the dream he had so long ago, "Well, what happened to the Keyblade then?"

"Don't know. Maybe it chose someone else."


	15. The Second Task

15) The Second Task

by

Deon

Harry didn't know how long he would have to sit and ponder over the egg's secret. He had left the Common Room with his invisibility cloak, and his marauder's map. He stood at the entrance and whispered, 'Pine fresh' and the door became unlocked. Harry went in and locked the door, it was night, but he still didn't want any intruders. He looked at the stain glass and was startled by a sleeping Mermaid. Her hair was over her face as she slept.

Harry turned the tap and filled the swimming pool sized bath, filling up bubbles and scents as he played with different tabs. He stopped and then turned his attention to the egg, he looked at it wondering what all the screams and other horrid noises meant. He was silent as he thought, but nothing was coming to mind. "I'd try putting it in the water, if I were you." said a voice. Harry was so startled by this that he dropped the egg, which clattered across the bathroom floor. He had swallowed a considerable amount of bubbles in shock; he stood up sputtering as he saw the ghost of a very glum looking girl. "Myrtle!" Harry said in outrage, falling back below the bubbles of the tub, "I'm- I'm not wearing anything!" the foam around him was so dense it didn't really matter. Myrtle shrugged,"You haven't been to see me." She said changing the subject.

"Well…you're in the girl's bathroom. I can't really go in there."

"You didn't _use_ to care." She said with a sort of pout on her face. Harry felt really uncomfterable with her in there, he made sure his head was the only thing showing out of the bubbles. "Well… any way," she said, "I'd put the egg in the water, that's what Cedric did."

"You spied on him?" asked Harry a little shocked, she nodded,

"But I've never talked to any one, you're the first time."

"I'm honored," he said darkly, "Keep your eyes shut!" said Harry, he made sure that her eyes were shut until he got up and put a towel around his waist. He grabbed the egg and got back in. He opened it under water, "You need to be under to hear it." said Myrtle. Harry took a deep breath and went under, there he heard the song

"_Come seek us where are voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this:_

_We've taken what you sorely miss_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Harry listened to it a couple of times before asking, "Hay Myrtle, what else lives down there, other then the giant squid?"

"Lots of things."

"But any that- wait a minuet." Harry looked up at the Mermaid who was still asleep. "It's mermaids, isn't it?" he felt the excitement drain from him. He realized that he really couldn't swim well, and he'd be down there an hour. How was he suppose to stay under for that long? "Shut your eyes again Myrtle, I'm getting out." He said glumly.

888

"You said you already figured out the clue!" said a very flustered and short tempered Ed, after hearing what Harry had found out.

"I did!" said Harry crossly, "I just sort of need to fine tune it."

"So what is it?" Ed asked; he, Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the back of charms class. "Look, just forget the egg." Harry said, "How are we going to breath under water?"

"Screw breathing! How am I going to swim with metal limbs? I'll sink like a rock!" exclaimed Ed. Ron was watching as the other students practiced the banishing charm, it was opposite of the summoning charm, they were to cast pillows away from them. Neville's aim was so bad that he would miss and accidentally send short Mr. Flitwik across the room. Ed turned to Hermione, who was a desk higher then them, (the room had university like bleachers), "Any ideas?" Ed grumbled to Hermione. She sighed,

"You know, technically, I'm not suppose to be helping you."

"Aww, come on!" complained Ed, "That didn't stop you before!"

"That's only because you two looked at me with those pathetic eyes." She smiled sheepishly. Ed frowned at her, and Harry clasped his hands together, "Come on Hermione!" Harry begged. She smiled at them but shook her head,

"I have no ideas. I suppose transfiguration would work- but we learn that in sixth year, and it can go very wrong if it's not perfect!" she warned. Ed shook his head,

"That's no good." He wondered what he could do with a metal arm in water? If he could transmute some kind of temporary synthetic skin, or even try and make the automail metal lighter, it might help him swim. That seemed do-able, but what about breathing? That seemed impossible to do!

888

The days seemed to just slip through Harry's fingers like sand. Every time he looked at the clock it skipped ahead by hours at a time, as if it were bewitched. Sirius had written him, asking only for the next Hogsmade trip date. Harry's stomach turned, he was sure that Sirius would write about the next task. Harry wasn't getting any help and he knew it.

Ron, Harry, Ed and Hermione were in the library, Hermione looking through books while Ron and Harry did the same. Ed, meanwhile, thought of all the metals he could transmute to make his automail lighter; he clapped his hands over and over, going through different metals. Ed was getting disgruntled; clap, a flash of light and a different feeling. He moved his arm up and down, but it was still too heavy. He frowned, then clapped his hands again and placed it on his right arm, a flash of blue light, then he moved his arm again. He clapped his hands again and continued with process, Harry gritted his teeth. "If you do that one more time, I swear, I'm going to throw you into the lake my self!"

"You couldn't if you tried." said Ed, quietly as he glared up at Harry. There was a pause, as if one was daring the other. Ed clapped his hands and Harry narrowed his eyes, "That's it!" and he lunged forward and tried to slug Ed. Hermione pulled Harry down, "Cool it! Now it's obvious you both are on high tension, but don't take it out on each other!"

"Yes ma'am." They both muttered. Fred and George came out from behind a book shelf, "Hay mate's, nervous, eh?" asked Fred,

"No." said Ed, and Fred shrugged. George looked at Hermione, "Professor McGonagall wanted to see you and Rony-boy. She looked kind of grim when she asked us to tell you."

Ed and Harry looked at each other then back at Ron and Hermione as they left with Fred and George, "You think they're in trouble for helping us?" asked Harry, Ed shrugged as they disappeared into the hall.

That night, Ed went back early to get some rest, Harry stayed and looked through the books. When he was turned away by the librarian, he went and got his invisibility cloak and searched through more books. Ed was asleep, having dreams of arguing with the Anti-Sora….

Anti-Sora was furious and his attacks were more wild, which were hard to read, but easy to block. Ed would slip up a time or two and get slashed deeply but manage to ignore the pain, as Anti-Sora kept coming at him. After a long period of nothing but shouting at one another while attacking, there was a pause where they both looked at each other… their eyes narrow… breathing fast and panting out loud. Ed was first to recover, he ran at Anti-Sora and brought down the Keyblade! Anti-Sora managed to doge, but not without receiving a gash on the back of his shin. He landed, but his leg buckled and he dropped to the ground as it bleed. Ed smirked triumphantly. He ran over and slashed the key down again, it sliced through Anti-Sora's chest. Anti-Sora made a shrill cry that was inhuman, as it was so high pitched!

Ed wanted to cover his ears, but he knew that he would be showing a weakness. Ed brought another blow to his head, it seemed anything familiar to the Sora he once knew was going away with every strike. Every thing about Sora seemed animal and wild; he sprawled on the floor, bleeding out and breathing heavy. Ed walked closer, "What's the matter you poor bastard?" asked Ed, looking down at Anti-Sora with loathing. "Am I escaping out of your grasp? Getting harder to control me when I expose you for the monster you really are."

"Ed…ward…." it sputtered, as red blood pooled in his throat and trickled down his cheek and onto the floor. The pitch black arena with only a bright beam of light to illuminate the area was where Edward stood, looking down at the monster the plagued him. "Ed…ward…" it sputtered again, Ed fixed his eyes on the heartless as the dark color drained from Anti-Sora's body; like washed off paint, it seeped to the floor and disappeared, showing a younger version of Sora. He was only ten, but so bloody from all of the fighting. He wore just a plain white shirt with red shorts and sandals, his hair was an even darker brown. "Edward… kill me." He pleaded. The boy coughed horribly, and more blood spilled from his mouth and down his light tan skin, his blue eyes half closed. Edward was afraid that he might have killed Sora, he wondered if he had been doing the right thing all along. Ed continued to listen as Anti-Sora spoke, "Kill…me…emptiness around me…kill…" and he coughed again. Ed took a step forward, unaware of his own actions, he raised the key. It was like a dream in another dream, he was standing five feet away, watching as his hands grip the keys handle, and lifted it above Sora's chest. Ed's eyes grew wide, realizing he had no control over his own body. "Don't do it!" Ed yelled. Sora's eyes opened a little more, his blood stained face smiled as he looked over at Ed. "I guess…I failed as a hero…and a heartless."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Ed, he had been freed from his odd trance like state and lowered the key to his side. Sora coughed, "A heartless is controlled… and this was my… mission." He swallowed the blood in his throat and breathed easier. "Edward… you and I are being used… kill me before I get better and turn back." He pleaded. "Who's controlling us… what's going on?"

"Ed… I'm slipping… kill me!" he pleaded, but Ed froze as he saw a tear run down Sora's cheek, then burn up as his eyes glowed yellow and his skin turned black again. The blackness incased the young boy and Anti-Sora returned. He sprang up and smiled that confident smile, but Ed knew now that this was only the puppet….

Ed woke up, realizing Seamus was shaking him. "Come on Ed." He said. Ed sat up and rubbed his eye with his left hand; he looked around. "Where's… Roxas… and Harry… and Ron?"

"I don't know, but you may as well try and find them." said Seamus, "You over slept."

Ed dressed and went out of the tower to search for Harry. Edward looked every where, in the Great Hall, in the halls, out side, and even in the library, but still nothing. Ed searched until he heard an announcement saying that the contestants and the school had to go down to the lake for the second event. Ed panicked a little, 'Scar-Boy, you better not have run off on me!' he thought. He heard someone running and turned,

"Edward…" Harry gasped catching his breath, "I- have- pant a- way!"

"I have information!" started Edward, but Harry waved his hand in the air in front of him to shut Ed up, he held up a wad of what looked like rat tails. "We have to eat this," Harry explained, "But come on. We have to get down there now! The tournament is about to begin!"

The boys raced out of the castle and to the Hogwarts grounds. When they got to the lake Harry looked around at the other contestants who were already in their swim trunks. Ed took out vials from his coat and hurriedly opened them. He drew a circle in the sand, and poured the contents of the vial into the design. Ed clapped his hands and put his right arm on the circle. Newly transmuted synthetic skin creped over the automail and covered his shoulder. He did the same thing next on his leg, then he took a breath and relaxed a little. It wasn't perfect, there was sand melted with the plastic, but as least it wouldn't damage the automail. Suddenly, Harry and Ed's attention was turned to Ludo bagman. "On the count of three then,"

"WHAT?!" yelled Harry and Ed, together. They didn't even have time to change into their swim trunks- the task was about to begin right there and then!

"One… two… three!" and the other champions started into the lake while using spells to allow them the advantage of air. Harry ripped half of the gillyweed and gave it to Ed as he shoved it into his mouth, then started taking off his shoes and socks. Ed took off his red coat and dove in, his shoes came off a lot easier then Harry's did. Ed was shocked at how cold the water was, it felt like it was burning him. Edward felt his throat, gills started to rip through his skin and move with the water, he was starting to breath while still under! Ed heard Harry leap in, he turned and noticed that even his eyesight had gotten better, he saw everything more clearly. Ed and Harry swam off to search in the lake.

Ed and Harry had been down the water for five minuets already! Ed was growing concerned, but Harry was concentrated as he kept swimming. He reached out infront of him and kicked his legs, allowing him the glide through the water like a frog did.

Harry stopped and so did Ed, he pointed to a light to the left of them and they started kicking in that direction. They were at a clearing, somewhere with crumbled buildings and seaweed everywhere!

Ed and Harry saw Riku out of the corner of their eye, he was half fish himself! His top half was human, but he had a shark body where his lower-half use to be! Riku was trying to fight off a bunch of black and green creatures; it was the heartless! They watched Riku fight, Harry looked at Ed, unsure of what to do. Harry looked back and pulled out his wand, then pointed it at the Heartless, he tried to yell a spell, but only bubbles came from his mouth. The wand didn't work without his words, what were they to do?

Ed looked back to Riku, and felt something at his left hand. He looked down, then lifted his hand up as the odd tingling sensation continued. Edward felt strange, he held out his hand, and the Keyblade appeared! It was the very same one from his dreams! Ed had called the Keyblade, but didn't stop to think about it as he then swam full speed at Riku and stabbed the heartless attacking him. Ed looked over at Riku, he tried to speak, but only bubbles came out. Riku nodded, "I'm fine. We need to hurry though, we only have twenty minuets left!" Harry and Ed looked surprised, how did he speak?

Riku swam away, Ed and Harry couldn't follow him he was so fast. They lost him in no time. Ed was growing frantic; he swam around in circles looking for that one person that was said to be taken. Harry grabbed his metal shoulder and pointed to the left, and Ed calmed down a little as he nodded.

Ed looked around, the weird feeling of breathing in the icy water filled his mind as he searched and swam. Then he felt a tug, he looked back and saw Harry point, there were lights to the rite of them, they started kicking that way. The boys swam up to what looked like a village, and in it mer-people! Ed rolled his eyes, he hated the feeling of his own reality being shattered once again. They saw a huge boulder in the square and the five people tied up on it. They looked dead, Ed looked at Harry, wondering if they were too late, wondering if they _were _dead. Harry shrugged franticly and looked back at the captives. There was Ron, Hermione, Cho, Roxas and some girl from Beaubaxton. They swam to the boulder as the mer-people around them just watched. Harry was first to the bolder and started untying Ron, Ed used his blade to cut through the slippery seaweed, then he swam over to Herminie. But a mermaid swam over to him and knocked him away. It said, "Only one!" Ed shook his head and pointed to Hermione, but the mermaid said again, "You are with him, only one!"

Harry had grabbed Ron already, but he too didn't want to leave the others there. Ed tried to get Harry to surface, but he pulled Ed down, signifying he wanted to wait for the others. They waited, Ron in Harry's arms, cold and lifeless. Finally Harry saw Riku swim up. Riku spotted Roxas and untied him instantly. He was frantic and his fingers were clumsy, as kept looking over his shoulder. Ed and Harry watched, still looking around for the others. Ed couldn't see very well in the algae muck that floated around, and Harry had to keep adjusting his glasses. Riku was taking forever to untie that knot. Suddenly, out of nowhere a spear pierced his shoulder, thrown from the darkness! He ripped it out, blood flowing from his open wound; there was no way he could stay there any longer. He yelled as he started to charge, but Harry and Ed swam in front of him, Ed pointed to Roxas then to the surface and then to himself. Harry took out his wand and nodded. They were telling Riku to get Roxas and go!

"Right." Said Riku and he swam the other way and got Roxas and went to the surface. Ed and Harry fought off the heartless, Edward used the Keyblade to strike the Heartless, as harry swatted them with his wand, and punched them over to Edward for him to destroy. Soon, the other two champions gathered Hermione and Cho, but where was Flure? Ed looked around and then saw the mer-people occupied with fighting the heartless; he went over to the mysterious girl and started untying her. Ed and Harry couldn't keep fighting, and protecting Ron and the girl at the same time. Harry swam back to Ron, Edward and the girl he had just untied. Harry pointed up, and grabed Ron as he started to kick away. Ed followed behind Harry, but soon was swimming above him, the surface far out of their reach. Harry was losing speed, and soon a spear from the heartless pierced him in the leg! Ed turned at the sound of muffled screams. "Harry!" he shouted, but only bubbles came out. He swam back while holding the girl and started to help Harry back to the surface after he pulled out the spear. The heartless were catching up, Ed looked back amazed at their speed (It was probably due to the propeller on the back of their head). He swam faster, but knew they wouldn't make it. They were close to the shore, but several spears were already raised, Ed knew it was going to hit them if he didn't do something. Edward handed the girl to Harry, making him carry two people.

The spears launched out of the heartless grasp, Ed kicked Harry ahead of them in the water to get the three safely out of the way, as he himself dodged the spears. Harry swam away with Ron and the girl, Ed followed behind him, the Heartless were right behind them! Ed and Harry felt their gills start to fade back to skin as they climbed to the surface! One heartless raised a spear. Harry was feet above him as Ed reached for the surface and kept kicking and holding his breath.

Harry swam franticly, he was getting closer and closer. Finally he surfaced, gasping in as much air as he could. The shore was still a distance away. Harry tirelessly kicked the water, unable to use his hands. The dead weight of Ron and the girl were starting to drag him down, but before his head went back under his foot touched the shore. Harry had reached shallow water, he could hear the panicked screams of people as the saw Riku's bloody shoulder and the announcement of the heartless. Harry gasped and dragged Ron and the girl on to the sand, then collapsed as he took in deep gulps of breath.

"My sister!" yelled Flure, she rushed over and cradled her sister's head lovingly. Harry coughed and laughed nervous, "Close one…" he coughed again, "… Right…Ed?" there was no response. Harry lifted his head, "Ed?"

Riku and the now awoken Roxas raced over to Harry. "Where's Ed?" asked Riku. Harry tried to stand, Roxas handed him a potion and he drank it quick, feeling energy rush back to him. Harry stood up on his healed leg and looked out towards the lake, "He's still in the lake!" he said hurriedly. Harry dashed back in to the water. "Hold it!" said Riku following, with Roxas right behind him. Riku stopped at Harry and raised his wand above his head; a blue cloud formed around them, blocking the boys from view. When it dissipated Harry, Riku and Roxas had mer-man tails, like sharks! They dove into the water and Harry lead them to where he and Ed had last been.

"What'll happen to Ed?" asked Harry as they raced,

"He's either dead or a heartless." Said Riku,

"He's not dead!" said Roxas, irritated at Riku's coldness as he started to take the lead. "I think I see him!"

Ed had a spear in his shoulder and was being pulled down. Riku raised his wand and gave Ed temporary gills again. Roxas swam with his powerful shark-like body, over to Ed and pulled the spear out of Ed's shoulder. A cure spell from Riku woke Edward up, he gritted his teeth and gasped. Ed started kicking on his own, then he spoke. "Get out of here, the big one's coming!" he warned, Roxas looked around,

"How can you be sure?" he asked. Ed coughed bubbles, "_He_ told me… they want me." He said. Riku felt vibrations in the water, and apparently so did every one else. Harry swam over to Ed and grabbed his shoulders frustrated as his mer-tail swished slightly under him, "Who? Who told you?"

"Anti-Sora." said Ed, grimly as he knocked Harry's hands away. Riku looked back at him,

"You serious?"

"Riku, Roxas, Sora's being controlled, or at least his heartless is. He's slipping out of his master's grasp though. Some how, he's told me that they're after me and Harry."

"Sora?" said Riku a little stunned, he looked back out into the murky abyss; Roxas, looked at Ed serious "What did he say? Who's his master?"

"I… don't know… he turned back and then I woke up." Ed looked to Harry "We have to get out of here, all of us!"

"Too late!" said Riku. He was right, for out of the dark depths came a tentacle.

"It's just the giant squid." said Harry, relieved. But when it raised its head out of the water, they saw something attached to the squid. It looked like a sucker fish, but it had the heartless crest on its back. "The giant squid is being controlled?" said Harry, amazed at their bad luck. Roxas swam out of the tentacle's reach as it tried to grab him. Ed felt the Keyblade appear in his hand as he too had to avoid being grasped by the enormous beast, though he was no where near as agile as the others were. Riku looped around the tentacles, and swam past Ed, in a dolphin like fashion.

"We-" Riku swam back around with another tactical after him, passing Ed and shouting,

"…Have-"

Ed dodged as another tentacle from below as it tried to grab his ankle, and Riku passed by again,

"…To-"

"Damn it all!" said Ed. Riku passed him once more and grabbed Ed by the arms. Edward tried to kick as hard as he could to keep up with Riku's fish half. They separated around a rock and dodged three more tentacles that almost bashed into them, "… Get the controller!" yelled Riku, finally finishing his sentence. Ed nodded as he tried to keep up "Right,"

"Roxas will cover you!" said Riku, he swam one way as Ed stopped and then saw Roxas swim his way. He followed, and dodged a tentacle that tried to twist around them, them. Roxas swam up closer, "Ed, turn left at the boulder and pass Riku, he and Harry will do the rest!" he shouted. Ed nodded, and swam as the tentacle chased him around the boulder and he swam, passed Riku. Harry pointed his wand at the tentacles and they froze! The squid struggled, it seemed that Ed had unknowingly helped tie the squid's front tentacles around three boulders, plus the one Ed went around, to create one huge knot! The back ones couldn't reach to its front, and the heartless was an easy target! "Now we attack the controller." said Harry, "I'll cover you, Ed."

"No, Riku come with me. If something goes wrong and we're both taken then we lose. Harry, stay back and fight off any other remaining heartless." Edward ordered. Harry nodded and Riku followed Ed. Ed kicked towards the giant and aggravated squid that tried to free its self, the sucker heartless was in plain view. "Alright you ugly looking leech!" yelled Ed, he charged and struck the sucker with the Keyblade. Over and over he slashed at it, with the help of Riku's Blizarra magic.

Ed stopped just then, noticing the squid's yellow eyes looked at him. The squid opened it's newly mutated mouth to reveal its toung! The toung looked like a grapple, it's grapple hooks laid against the toung and made it like a spear. It aimed it at Ed; he swam to avoid it, but it turned its head to follow. Harry watched, "Edward! Behind you!" he yelled. Ed stopped and turned his head to look toward Harry, when the heartless shot it's toung out! It was as if the toung had been in a spear gun; it was too fast for the human eye! But when they saw where it had stopped, it was too late….

Ed froze, he looked down at his stomach as a blood cloud floated around his middle and spread. He didn't speak, but he looked at it, until his vision started to fade. Riku snapped out of his shock and raced to Ed; he was almost there but then the toung started to slowly go back into the squids mouth. Riku and Roxas raced after it, Harry swam as well, but Roxas stopped him. "Stay here! If it gets you too then we really have a problem!" Harry stopped and watched helplessly as Roxas and Riku started cutting the toung off with the blade. Roxas picked up the Keyblade from Ed's hands and sliced the thing off. Riku tried to pull the toung out, but Roxas stopped him, "Not until we get to shore. He'll bleed out if you pull now!" he said. They tried to race to surface before Edward could bleed out.

Riku swam fast, using the shark body to speed through the water fast then any human, along with Harry who was holding his other arm, and Roxas who was swimming behind them. Ed was bleeding badly and he started mumbling. Harry was swimming as fast as he could as he took hold of Ed's other arm and Roxas started to lead the way as the got to the beach. Riku franticly took a want out of his robe pocket and changed them back in the same blue cloud. Donald, Goofy Dumbledore and Percy were there waiting for them. Riku pulled the toung out, and Ed yelped and stared to bleed more heavily. Donald took out his staff and muttered chants. Ed's wound soon healed its self, then Donald checked his pulse, it was weak. "Well, he's not dead." said Donald. He was about to say something else, but Ed's stomach started to open again, as if his skin was melting off, "What the hell?" shouted Riku. Goofy immediately picked Ed up and they all raced to the castle's medical ward. When they burst through the doors Madam Pomfy then took Ed into her care. After an examination of what the strange opening was caused by, Madam Pomfry looked over to the gang and said grimly, "It's a poison. It's like that of the Acid Back, only this is working its way inside out." She started treating him with herbs and potions. She put a bunch of sweat smelling leaves in the wound, and tapped her wand on them, then wrapped him in gauze.

It took her a while but she finished her work. "The poison is some kind of mutated version," she said adjusting the bandage, "He's in a coma… and I've tried everything I can to wake him up." She looked to Dumbledore who thanked her. When she went to her office every one stayed where they were. "Well what kind of event was that?" asked Percy, "You were almost killed, if you ask me the ministry should have been more through in this whole-"

"Enough Percy." said Dumbledore calmly. He looked at Harry, "What happened down there?"

"Professor Dumbledore sir, it was these things called heartless-"

"I'm perfectly aware of the heartless threat." said Dumbledore in his calm and whimsical manner, "I would like to know if that was 'the one'." Harry looked up at Professor confused, Riku pushed Harry aside and said, "No Professor," he said, "The heartless that took hold of the giant squid was just a pawn." He looked to Donald and Goofy. Donald spoke up, "Riku, the king has news on who's controlling the heartless, but he's off..." Donald looked up at Goofy, "King Mickey went to fight the heartless in the war."

"War?" asked Roxas, Donald nodded, "The king and Leon left after we got the message to China."

Percy started up again, "What should I do, the report for the ministry must be sent, and I haven't gotten word from Mr. Crouch."

"Mr. Weasly, just give them the scores." said Dumbledore.


	16. Chains Lost

16) Chains Lost

by

Eden

Hermione and Ron were told of what happened to Ed, when hearing this Hermione instantly went to the hospital wing too see for herself. She often stayed up there with Edward, silently sitting and reading or working on homework. Harry felt like it was his fault, he couldn't keep track of himself in a fight and it had gotten Ed hurt twice, and now this. He blamed himself heavily, telling his friends how if he could have been better… if eh could have just not said anything….

Riku shook his head, looking into the fireplace thoughtfully. "Naw, it was his job after all. He could have refused to be with his state."

"Why… did he even join? Doesn't he have a mom or dad that worries about him?" asked Hermione, who was down with them only because of curfew. They were in the Gryffindor common room by the lit fireplace; it had been a week since the second event had ended. Hermione looked at Riku, as he continued to stare into the fire, "No… he doesn't. He's the only survivor of his family."

"But his brother-"

"Is just a suite of armor." said Riku, as his gaze continued upon the fire. Roxas nodded in agreement, but Ron looked at them. "I don't understand."

"You should have that tattooed to your fore head." said Riku. Roxas rolled his eyes at Riku and then said, "Edward and his little brother, they did this thing with Alchemy. Sort of a taboo, but Ed lost his arm and leg behind the door and he lost his little brother. He some how, as rumor has it, got his brother back by attaching his soul to an old suite of armor."

"How do you know this?" asked Harry.

Riku shrugged, "I know a bit about you too. It's our job. We were suppose to help you two… but I guess Ed was the one who really saved us half the time." Then Riku remembered something, "Ed said that he talked to Sora." He sat up and looked at Roxas, "He said that Anti-Sora was being controlled."

"I guess you gave Sora too much credit to think that he was behind all of this." Roxas mumbled, Riku heard and looked back into the fire. "All heartless are controlled, I guess I sort of forgot about that…"

Harry looked at Riku, to Roxas as he sat on the couch between Ron and Hermione, Roxas sat on the arm rest as he leaned against the wall. "The real question is," said Harry, "Who's controlling him, and why would they want Ed and me?"

"Ed and _I_." said Hermione correcting him, Harry looked at her but then at the fire irritated. Riku nodded, "I don't know. It could be…" he stared blankly in to the fire as the others looked at him. He didn't answer, but instead, stood up, "You know what? Never mind." and then he left.

888

The best thing about the after math of the Second Event was the attention and question that Ron received. Since he was involved in the second event, Ron shared Harry's spotlight. His stories would get wilder and wilder as he re-told them though.

Riku and Roxas were also swarmed with questions; Riku was more concerned with trying to contact Sora, though, then gaining poularity. Roxas would see Riku slip into concentration trances when things were quiet, and soon he started skipping classes. Riku would stay in the common room of Slytherin house and try and contact Anti-Sora through the connection they shared through the chain of hearts. Riku managed to now master the dark powers and walk the chains of hearts that were intertwined, hoping to find Anti-Sora, or even Ed. Riku would shut his eyes or put his blindfold on just to separate himself from the world around him; he was obsessed with trying to get things back to normal. Roxas worried about him, along with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Sirius had sent a letter telling Harry where to meet him on their next Hogsmade trip. After a double potions class he Ron and Hermione traveled to the Hogsmade village. As Harry traveled down the unfamiliar road that lead away from town, he came to a wooden gate. A big black dog was at the gate, wagging its tail excitedly as it held a newspaper in its mouth. "Hello Sirius." said Harry, as he took the news paper from the dog. It sniffed Harry's bag then turned and walked on all fours; they followed the dog to a cave on the mountain. It was hard to keep up, since Sirius had the advantage of all fours and the gang had to crawl on their hands and knees up the steep and rocky path. They finally got to flatter surface and entered the cave, Harry saw the scattered old news papers on the cave floor. "What are you doing here?" asked Harry. Sirius changed back and sat down, "I'm playing the role. I heard from your last letter about things being fishy, thought I'd check on things."

"What if they catch you?" said Harry, as Hermione went over to Buckbeak. She seemed glad that Buckbeak was there as she petted him and cooed softly. Sirius looked at Harry, he held out his hand and Harry handed Sirius his bag. In it was chicken, he started eating it quickly then said, "Look, only you Dumbledore and Wormtail know I'm an Animungus. I just act like the friendly stray around town." and then he started gnawing at the chicken again.

They discussed Barty Crouch's disappearance; Sirius wanted Harry to mail a letter to Percy asking about where Barty was. Sirius was suspicious of Snape as well, he told them to be careful of him and his former allegiance to Lord Voldemort. Sirius finished, "Wait," he said realizing something, he looked around at them all, "Where's that body guard?" he asked. Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "He's…off duty." He said. Harry looked back at Ron and then to Sirius. "It happened in the second task… these things called heartless attacked. One was controlling the giant squid and it stabbed him…"

Hermione, who was still petting Buckbeak, looked from Harry to Sirius, "Edward… saved Harry's life. He distracted the thing…"

"While I just floated there like an idiot." said Harry quietly.

They finished their visit with Sirius and headed back to the castle. Harry sent a letter to Percy, per Sirius's request. He used Hedwig because she hadn't been working for a while. "About Riku," said Hermione, "Why do you think he's so desperate to have Sora back?"

"Well… they are friends. He said something about a promise." said Ron thinking back. Ron recalled the time he had asked Riku the same thing, Riku only said, "_I made a promise to some one. She knows he'll be back… but I'm not so sure_." Ron pulled out of his memory.

A week later they were mailed a reply from Percy:

As I am constantly telling the Daily Prophet, Mr. Crouch is taking a well-deserved break. He is sending in regular owls with instructions. No, I haven't actually seen him, but I think I can be trusted to know my own superior's handwriting. I have quite enough to do at the moment without trying to quash these ridiculous rumors. Please don't bother me again unless it's something important. Happy Easter.

It wasn't much of a response but it was all Harry felt he was going to get. He gave the newly informed Roxas and Riku the letter, they read it. "Well, that's a dead end." said Roxas, as Riku took the letter and read it over once more. Harry breathed and looked out the window, he stood up. "I'm going to visit Ed, any one want to come?" he asked,

"Sure," said Ron as he stood up. Hermione and Roxas followed. "I can't." said Riku, "I have to… do homework."

"You don't even come to class." said Roxas flatly, "Don't be a stupid idiot and come with us." he said.

888

In Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall told Harry that he'd have to leave early. She said that Ludo Bagman wanted a word with all the champions down in the quidditch feild. Before class was over Harry left the room; on his way he met Cedric. They made their way to the quidditch field, it was sun down already. "I heard what happened to that one guy, your bodyguard." said Cedric. Harry nodded, not wanting to talk about it. "Well, the whole school probably knows by now." said Cedric as they exited the castle and went to the quidditch field.

Ludo Bagman was there with Flure, Riku and Krum when they walked up. Cedric was looking at the quidditch field, and Harry saw why he had a surprised look. There were small hedges all around, "What happened?" asked Harry.

"Over here boys." said Ludo. Harry made his way over to where the other champions and Ludo stood, "Can any one guess what the third event is?" he asked looking around at every one. Riku and Krum both grunted, "Maze." Ludo nodded. He pointed to the center, "The Triwizard cup will be over there. The first one to reach it is the winner."

"Zat doesn't zound too hard." said Flure. Ludo looked at the small hedges all around, "Yes well, Hagrid is supplying certain creatures to keep things interesting. You'll have to undo spells and all sorts of things. Sounds fun doesn't it?" Harry didn't think it sounded fun at all, he knew the kind of creatures Hagrid might provide, but he nodded politely along with everyone else. "Now then, let's go back." said Bagman, "It's a bit chilly out here." and they started back. Krum went over to Harry, "Could I have a vord vith you?" he asked. Harry nodded and they went a separate way, Riku followed as well. They entered into the Forbidden forest, "Vouldn't vant any one to hear." said Krum, he looked over at Riku, "Vat are you doing?"

"I'm just here… ignore me if you have to." he said coolly. Harry shook his head and looked back to Krum. Krum started, "You and Hermioninny… is there any thing between you?"

"What?" asked Harry, Riku snorted then started laughing. Harry looked at Riku irritated but Riku didn't notice as he continued laughing. "There's nothing between us." said Harry, "We're just friends."

"She talks about you ovten."

"Because we're friends." said Harry. Riku started calming down as he wiped tears away. "It's not that funny." hissed Harry. They heard a noise and turned, a man came stumbling out of the trees. At first Harry didn't recognize him, he was old, haggard and looked rather dirty. His cloths had been ripped into rags and he was sweating. He looked familiar, then Harry recognized him. It was Barty Crouch! "Mr. Crouch?"

"Isn't he one of the judges?" asked Krum. Riku watched as Mr. Crouch started talking to a tree. He called it 'Weatherby' the name he often mistook to be Percy's last name. "He's mad!" said Riku, "I mean, crazy mad!"

"Mr. Crouch?" asked Harry. Crouch's pants were torn at the knees, he had scratch marks on his face and had a stubbly beard. Mr. Crouch whipped his head around to look at Harry then raced over to him and grabbed Harry's collar. "It's my fault!" said Crouch, "Dumbledore… it's my fault… need… to… see… Dumbledore." He looked crazed and smelled terrible. Harry struggled with him as Riku tried to pull Crouch off. "I'll get him if you just let go!" said Harry. Mr. Crouch let go and then turned back to the tree. He started talking to it as if it were Percy Weasly again. Harry looked over to Krum and Riku, "Take care of him, I'll get Dumbledore!"

"Be quick about it will ya?" said Riku as Harry ran past them.

Harry raced over to the castle, he climbed up the stone steps and went over to the Gargoyle in front of the teacher's lounge. "Le- lemon drops." He panted. It was last years pass word, but nothing happened, how was he going to get to Dumbledore?

888

Hermione was in the medical wing again, sitting in a chair by Edward's bed. She looked out the window, it was dark out side, little bright stars lit the sky. She heard some noise outside, but didn't bother to look. Hermione's thoughts were on Edward as he lay still in bed. She had shaken him earlier, as if hoping that he was only in a light sleep, but of course didn't work. She looked from the window and back to Edward. He was still asleep, she stood up and watched him breath peacefully. "Can you hear me?" she whispered sadly. Feeling foolish for hoping so, she turned back to the book that she read. Hermione knew full well that Ed couldn't hear her. She felt like she wanted to cry again, but then something distracted her. A flutter of wings were heard, she looked at the window. A black owl landed on the window sill; she stood up and hurried over to it, untying the letter from its leg. She read the letter to herself, a confused look came on her face. "Is this… from his ministry?" she looked back to Edward, who was still and breathing as he lay in bed, then back to the letter. It read:

_Albus,_

_I have been informed of Major Edward Elric's condition, unfortunately I can not seem to find where you are, or your school. Where is England even?_

If FullMetal has awaken before you get this message I would like to be informed immediately. Also, the Furor is sending me to where you are with Lt. Hawkeye. Once again I would ask: where is Hogwarts?

-The Flame Alchemist 

She looked back to Ed then to the letter. "Where's…England?" she wondered to herself. Why would this 'Flame Alchemist' ask that? Every one in the world knew where England was, how could you not find it on a globe or map? This was confusing indeed. She sat back down next to Edward and said, "Who are you…where are you from?"

888

Harry and Dumbledore raced to the forest, but they found Krum and Riku lying on the ground. Riku sat up and looked around, "Where'd he go?" he slurred. Riku looked up at Harry as Krum started to stir. "What happened, where's Mr. Crouch?" asked Harry. Riku stood up. "He attacked us." said Riku, "Bastard got away." he looked around again. Krum stood up,

"He used a stunning spell." he said rubbing his head. Dumbledore looked around and raised his wand, "Lumos." But all the light revealed was more trees and the edge of darkness. Harry heard heavy footsteps and saw Hagrid coming his way, he had a crossbow in hand and his dog Fang was beside him. "Professor Dumbledore sir," said Hagrid, "What's going on?"

"Hagrid, go get Karkoff and Moody-"

"No need, Albus." said Moody limping up, "Damn leg- would have been here faster. Snape said something about Crouch in the forest." Harry looked from one to another, Riku spoke up. "Where did he go?"

"No idea." said Harry, as Hgrid raced off to the castle to get Karkoff. Dumbledore instructed Moody, "I don't know where Crouch is, but it is essential that we find him."

"I'm on it." He growled, and he pulled his wand out and limped off into the forest.

No one spoke again till they heard the unmistakable sounds of Hagrid and Fang returning. Karkoff wore sleek furs and griped them as he ran. He looked to his champion when he stopped, "What happened here?"

"I vos attacked." Said Krum, Riku looked over at him a little irritated. "By who?" ask Karkoff,

"Crouch." He said. Karkoff grew angry, "Crouch? The Triwizard judge?"

"Igor-" said Dumbledore but Karkoff turned to him. "I knew it! First the two extras in the competition, then the body guard, and now_ this_!" he was furious, "I can't believe this! You are cheating!" he spat at the ground where Dumbledore stood. Hagrid picked Karkoff up by the furs and lifted him off the ground and held him against a tree, "No one ever disrespects Dumbledore like that!"

"Hagrid no!" said Dumbledore. Hagrid put Karkoff down, and he just stood there furious, Krum went over to him. Karkoff turned and they both left to the boat, Harry watching as they grew smaller and smaller. Riku was turned to the forest, peering into the darkness, "Moody must be far, I don't since him at all."

"He's probably using a spell to block you." said Harry, "Or any one else… he's paranoid, remember?"

Harry looked to Dumbledore as Dumbledore spoke to Hagrid. "Hagrid, please escort these two back to their houses."

"Yes sir." said Hagrid. Hagrid turned to the two and motion them to follow him.

They were half way to Slytherin house- the closest stop- when they heard crying and hurried pants of panic. Harry and the others turned to see Hermione come runnign their way. She was hysterical as she stumbled to Harry and grabbed his robes, "Harry! Oh, Harry!" she cried. Harry was shocked at her histerics, he looked back to Riku who shrugged. Riku looked down at Hermione, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Harry!" she wailed, "Ed!"

"Ed?" asked Harry confused, "What happened?" Harry pulled Hermione up by her arms and looked into her eyes. She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. She sobbed, "I don't know what happened, I was only gone for ten minuets!"

"Hermione!" said Riku irritated, "What happened?" he demanded. She sobbed some more, "Ed's gone! He's gone!"

Riku and Harry looked at her confused, Hagrid looked at them, "What's going on? What happened to Ed?"

"Ed was hurt in the second event." explained Riku, "He was in a coma- he couldn't have just snapped out of it and walked away." he put a hand to his chin and thought. Harry tried to calm Hermione down, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," she said calming down a little. "I went to Dumbledore's office to give him a letter, and then when I came back he was gone!" she squatted down on the floor and held her stomach, stressed. "Madam Pomfry," she continued, "She went to tell Professor McGonagall. She didn't see him leave either." She started to cry more, Harry looked from Hermione to Hagrid, "Whet do we do?" he asked. Hagrid shrugged and shook his head, "I don' know what's going on, but you better be off to your houses if someone's after Harry as well."

888

"Ah!" said Riku surprised. He shook his head as the others looked at him, Hermione leaned in, "Riku, what happened? Where's Ed?" They were in the abandon class room that Harry and Hermione had used to practice in for the First task. Riku put his hands on his head and groaned. "Ouch." he mumbled. Ron looked to Roxas, "What just happened?"

"Yea Riku." said Roxas. Riku breathed and looked at them, "They're blocked off from me." he said slouching. "They're both either dead, or (I hope) Ed's thoughts are being cut off by Anti-Sora. And Anti-Sora is blocked by his master." He lay back on the floor they all sat on. Harry looked down and Ron scratched his head. "This is complicated…." Ron muttered. Hermione hugged her knees, "I've been thinking," she said, "Sora's master- is it possible it's… You-Know-Who."

"Who?" asked Riku a little irritated as he remained lying, Harry answered, "Voldemort."

"Oh…." He then made an effort to sit up again, "I had that thought before. I'm not going to lie to you," he looked at them all as they looked back at him, "I don't know, but it's possible."

Harry sat back on his hands, "When did Edward… I mean how did the Anti-Sora get to him mind like that?" he asked. Riku thought hard but Roxas seemed to already know, "I think it was that one night." .e looked over to Riku and nudged him. "You remember right?"

"Back when you were Sora, and Malfoy was Ferret boy?" he asked. Ron snorted at the memory. Roxas nodded seriously, "The question is, why did he even go out there? Harry was inside, right?"

"Who knows." said Harry, "What happened?"

"Well, when we went to investigate." said Roxas, "Riku and I saw Ed lying there with this hooded guy standing beside him. Ed was glowing, that might have been when he was first possessed!"

"What happened to the hooded guy?" asked Ron,

"It turned out to be just a fake. It melted away." Roxas said, but then he looked down at the floor.

"I don't understand… why was he out there in the first place?" asked Riku. Ron shrugged. "Remember, that was the day that Professor Trelawney gave Ed his first 'doom' reading. He was shaken up. Guess he was just caught off guard when he was walking." Ron finished and every one was silent as they thought. Hermione crossed her legs, "How could someone just take him?" she asked. They looked to her, "Some one would have seen him be carried out."

"He could have been appeared out-" said Harry, but was cut off by Hermione shaking her head,

"How many times do I have to tell you? No body can apperate out of the school grounds while on school grounds!" she said. Harry went silent; Riku nodded. "You're right Hermione, some one would have seen Edward, so the person who took him would have to have been trusted in Hogwarts."

"Snape?" asked Ron. Riku frowned, "I don't think so, some one more trusted."

"There would have to be a diversion to attract attention some where else." said Harry. Riku and Roxas nodded grimly. Harry slapped his forehead "And there was Crouch… the distraction."

"Could he have kidnapped Ed while Moody was looking for him?" asked Roxas. Riku looked over to Roxas, "No way. This guy wasn't well, but he sure as hell wasn't the kidnaper."

"Why not?" asked Ron,

"Crouch was out of his mind, he couldn't have, plus some one would have seen him, like Igor or Hagrid before they came out." Riku finished. Hermione put a hand to her chin and thought. Roxas looked over at her, "What's up Hermione?"

"What if…Crouch was just a distraction, to get Moody and Dumbledore out of the way while the real culperate stole Ed." They were silent as she reasoned it out. "Why would Crouch appear out of nowhere, at that time, when Harry was there? Then the owl appeared in the window sill of the Medical Wing for Dumbledore- it would have just gone right to his office unless it was intercepted. When I went out, Ed then was kidnapped."

"So this was all planned." whispered Harry to himself, everyone nodded as things got quiet.

In the end, they came to no conclusion of who took Ed, so Harry instead had to focus on the Third task. Where was Edward, what was his purpose for being kidnapped? The Third Task isn't for a while, better gear up Harry….


	17. The Dream

The Dream

by

Deon (bum-by, we'll have more revised chapters up)

Since the disappearance of Edward Elric was reported, Colonel Roy mustang was frantic to find him. As of now, The Flame Alchemist resided in his office where he tiredly filled out paper work while answering letters to the Furor. Riza knocked on Roy's door gently. "Come in." she heard him bark irritably. She opened the door, the room was lit by the mid day sun, showing through the enormous window's of Roy's central state office. His desk was messy with abandon letters and other crumpled papers; some had spilled on to the floor around him. There, Riza saw Roy writing, his hand held his head up as he made scratching noises with his pencil. He looked up at her, parts of his hair came in front of his eyes. He smiled slightly but then went back to writing. "Has there been any news?" he asked frowning again. Hawkeye looked down, "No, not a single letter from professor Dumbledore." She looked back up at Colonel Roy, his eyes were narrow, he stopped writing and sat up straight looking at her, "None at all?" he asked.

They were silent for a while, then Roy stood up and went to the large window behind him. Silence was all that was heard as he stared out the window in thought. He looked out at the Central garden, saying, "Has… Havoc or Furry found the whereabouts of Brittan, London or even Hogwarts?" He turned back at her,

"No sir. It's on no map, never been seen, or heard of except within the few of us."

Roy reluctantly sat back down at his desk, she watched him as he then got back up again and started pacing. He stopped and breathed, she looked on curiously as he then went over to his desk and started writing on a new piece of parchment. He motioned her to come forward, she obeyed and was handed the letter. He didn't look at her as he put his hands to his mouth in thought. "Mail this." He said simply, "Dismissed." she saluted then walked to the door.

She read the letter addressed to Albus Dumbledore, then she reached for the door handle. She stopped and turned around, "Colonel?"

"Hmm?" he said looking up. She looked back at the letter and said, "Colonel…who's going to inform Alphonse?"

888

Harry was up in the North Tower, in the dimly lit room that was swelteringly hot. The fumes from the perfume were heavier then ever. Harry's head swam as he listened to the boring and predictable ramblings of Professor Trelawney. He felt his eyelids begin to droop as sleep carried him away.

He was riding on the back of an eagle owl, soaring through the clear blue sky toward an old, ivy-covered house set on top of a hill. Lower and lower they flew, the wind blowing presently in Harry's face, until they reached a dark and broken window in the upper story of the house and entered. Now they were flying along a gloomy passage way, to a room at the very end… through the door they went, into a dark room whose windows were bordered up…

Harry left his owl's back… he was watching now, as it fluttered across the room, into a chair with its back to him…. There were two dark shapes on the floor beside the chair… both were stirring. One was a huge snake, the other a balding man. On the floor across from them, were two other's that were bound, only one was moving.

The balding man was cringing as his eyes watered… he was wheezing and sobbing on the heath rug.

"You're in luck, Wormtail," said a cold high pitch voice from the depths of the chair in which the owl had landed. "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined every thing. The boy is in our hands and, the other is dead."

"My lord!" gasped the man on the floor. They heard a muffled yell, Harry looked over to see a badly battered boy with amber eyes and golden hair. His face was bruised, his shirt had been ripped off and his pants were torn in places. He was gagged and tied up in very strong rope, his coat lay on the floor across from him. Edward yelled again to the person in the chair, but the next sound that was heard was the high pitch voice yelling out, "Crucio!" and Ed screamed through his gag as he fell over from where he sat, wincing in pain. "Troublesome mutt." said the voice. Harry watched as Ed looked fiercely back at the chair.

"Crucio!"

And he wreathed in pain, his muffled screams filled Harry's ears as he watched horrified.

Next to Edward was Sora. But not Anti-Sora like Riku or Ed had described, this was Sora! He stared at the floor, not moving or making a sound. He too was tied up, but Harry hardly saw a need for it, since Sora appeared to be under the Imperious curse. Harry wondered why Sora was even there… but then again, he realized why.

Sora was this persons slave… his heartless was being controlled through his hollowed out body.

Ed's eyes watered slightly, but he showed no fear as he looked up at the chair with fierce eyes. "My lord…" gasped the man on the floor, "My Lord, I am… I am so pleased…and so sorry…."

"Nagini," said the cold voice to the snake, "You are out of luck. I will not bee feeding Wormtail to you after all... but never mind, never mind… there's still Harry Potter…." the snake hissed and Harry heard Ed growl. His hands were moving behind him as he dipped his fingers in small drops of his own blood. He drew something on his left glove, then clapped his hands and placed the tips of his fingers on the ropes. They split down the middle and Ed stood up. He didn't bother with the gag; as he clapped his hands and put his right hand on the bloody glove. There was as Harry saw, a design on it. Edward dodged a few spells as they flew at him. He lifted the gloved hand and snapped his fingers, an explosion of flames just missed the chair! He snapped again and it burned the chair, but a spell was heard and water doused the flames, the cold voice laughed, "This pup is better then I-" but Ed ran at him and brought his fist down. A jet of red light sent him spinning across the room and knocking his head on the window pain, and breaking the glass as he fell back down. Already battered and bloody, he lost consciousness and slumped over.

"Now then, there is still the matter of you Wormtail…"

"No, my Lord, I beg of you!" pleaded Wormtail. The wand was raised and the voice said in a hiss, "Crucio!" Wormtail screamed, Harry started screaming too. He clasped his hands on his scar and yelled out…Voldemort would hear him, he would know he was there…

"Harry! _Harry_!"

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of Professor Trelawney's room with his hands over his face. His scar was still burning badly; Ron was kneeling next to him as the other students crowded around him. "Are you alright?" asked Ron,

"Of course he's not alright!" said Trelawney, "What was it Harry? A premonition? An apparition?"

"No!" said Harry bitterly toward her as he sat up, "Just a migraine." He said. He looked over to Riku, Riku narrowed his eyes skeptically. Harry was surprised to see that he was even in class!

Harry stood up and said not a word as he left the room and tower. Riku looked to Roxas troubled. Roxas nodded as if reading Riku's mind. Ron went over to the pair as students and professor Trelawney sat back down. Ron asked Riku, "What just happened?"

"I don't know, but that sure as heck wasn't a migraine."

888

Harry walked down the halls, he was going to take Sirius's advice. Sirius had told him that if his scar hurt again, go directly to Dumbledore. Harry pondered as he walked, 'Ed was there… he's awake and hurt badly. Sora too! But I thought Roxas was what made up Sora… no… wait.' He stopped in his tracks, 'Roxas may complete Sora, but that means Sora will only wake up. Sora's heart isn't complete…' Harry started walking down the hall again. He became frustrated that once again, Riku and Roxas had hidden something from them, but at least he figured it out.

Harry walked over to the gargoyle that guarded the teacher's lounge; he still didn't know the pass word. It was lucky for him that last time Dumbledore had come down from the steppes when Crouch was in the forest. Harry thought out loud, "Pear Drops? Er- Licorice Wand? Fizzing Wizzbe? Drooble's Best blowing Bubblegum? Chocolate Frog?" he started to get frustrated at the statue's silence. Harry started to yell, "Come on! Open up already!" he kicked it, but only got a hurt foot from it. He jumped around holding his foot, "Sugar Quill! Cockroach cluster!"

The Gargoyal sprung to life and stepped to the side to reveal the spiraling stair case. Harry blinked quietly, 'Cockroach Cluster?' he thought, 'I was only joking…' but he started up the stairs anyway.

Harry came to the doors to Dumbledore's office. He was about to knock, but he heard voices, and then the door opened. Cornelius Fudge stood there, he smiled, "Harry my boy, good to see you." He said. Professor Moody was behind him, "Harry, we're just about to leave to the place where Crouch was last seen."

"But I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore." He said,

"Stay here Harry, I'll be with you in a moment." said Dumbledore. The three adults left the room and went down the spiral staircase. Harry breathed and looked around the beautiful room. Dumbledore's office was filled with antiques and other interesting things, Phlox was on his perch, twittering and making clucking noises quietly. Harry smiled, 'Hello Phox." He said quietly and then went over to Dumbledore's desk. He looked at the different quills and other things; he thought about his dream, trying to go over every detail he remembered.

There was a slight creaking, it made Harry jump and turn around. He saw to his relief that the door had only opened in the breeze… wait… what breeze? Harry took out his wand and looked around, wary. He straightened and stood up right as he turned back around, he gripped his wand. He listened for a second, then heard a muffled sound, he didn't move as the noise continued. He turned to see behind him, by the door was a small wardrobe next to a glass case filled with small gold antiques. There were more noises, Harry tip toed his way over to the small wardrobe quietly, his wand raised. He gritted his teeth, wondering to himself if this was the man who put his name in the Goblet? Wondering if this was the man who took Ed and Mr. Crouch?

Harry heard another noise and froze, he then seized the handle and opened the door, two people came tumbling out. Harry froze then breathed in frustration as he put his wand away. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked Riku and Roxas, who were on the floor. Riku was under Roxas he looked up, lifting his chin off the floor, "We followed you."

"Hiya!"

"I can't believe you idiots." said Harry, shaking his head as he went back over to he desk. Riku shoved Roxas off and stood up brushing himself off. Riku looked nervously over to Harry, "Er- you're not going to tell any one that Roxas and I were in a closet together, are you?"

"No." said Harry flatly, his back still turned to them. He breathed and looked up, "If you're going to follow me, then just tell me. It's stupid how you keep hiding when you know damn well you have nothing more to hide."

"Alright, alright." said Roxas, "It was Riku's idea."

"What?" said Riku turning around, but Harry wasn't about to have them go into another fight, "Shut up you two!" he turned around to them, "I have to talk to Dumbledore, nothing suspicious, just talking."

"Yea, nothing suspicious," snorted Riku. "You were rolling around on the floor and yelling in pain. But then again, who doesn't do that every once in a while?" He asked sarcastically. Harry frowned and looked around the room again as the other two started investigating on their own. Harry went around the desk and put his left hand gently on it, he thought to himself of the dream again, then sighed and closed his eyes.

Roxas wandered around then something caught his attention, a stone basin on a pedestal. He looked at it in wonder, he cocked his head slightly to one side, then started walking to it. Harry turned around and saw Roxas walking over to the stone basin, Roxas stopped a few feet away from it and looked to Harry as he pointed, "What's this?"

"I don't know." said Harry walking over to it, he walked closer to it then Roxas did. Riku, who was holding a small compos looked over and saw Harry look into the basin. Harry was then sucked into it, "Whoa!" Riku exclaimed. Roxas looked amazed as his mouth opened slightly, "Where'd he go?" asked Roxas, he looked back to Riku who shrugged, "I don't know, but we'd better keep an eye out!"

888

Harry appeared in a bench, he blinked and looked around the dark stone room. There were many people in benches bordered around the room. People that were higher up had their faces hidden by the darkness. There was only a single beam of light, shining from above and centered in the middle. Harry heard quiet murmuring around him, he looked to his side to see Dumbledore next to him. Harry was shocked, "Professor, sir, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" but Dumbledore didn't acknowledge that Harry was even there. Harry looked Dumbledore up and down, then back at the center of the room confused. Then he saw Cornelius Fudge stand up and his face hit the light as he leaned forward, "Bring in the accused." He ordered. A door opened and Dementors came in, placing four people in the center of the room. They all looked nervous, but one in the middle right looked terrified as he looked up at Crouch with his mouth open.

Crouch stood up. He looked at the four in front of him, pure hatred in his face.

"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law." He said clearly, "so that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous-"

"Father," said the boy with straw colored hair, "Father…please…"

"-that we have rarely the like of it with in this court." said Crouch speaking more loudly, drowning out his son's voice. "We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing an Auror- Frank Longbottom- and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse, believing him to have knowledge whereabouts of the so called Philosophers stone, the Sorcerer's stone and your exiled master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

"Father I didn't!" shrieked the boy in chains below. "I didn't, I swear it, father, don't send me back to the Dementors!"

"You are also accused of kidnapping his wife and doing the same horrendous acts. " he turned slightly to the other members of the council, "I now ask the jury-"

"Mother!" shrieked the boy, "Mother, make him stop! Mother, I swear it wasn't me!" he started rocking back and forward.

"I now ask the jury to raise their hands if they believe as I do that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!" a unison of hands went up all around. The only noise was the sobs of Crouch's son.

One of the other, heavy eyed wizards stood up, "Go ahead, throw us in Azkaban. That won't stop the dark lord from rising again!" Dementors entered to take the accused away, "He'll find a way! He'll find the stones and become even more powerful then magic its self!" the Dementors started dragging them away through a different door. Crouch's son kicked and yelled out, "Father! Father- I never! MOTHER!"

"I think, Harry, it's time you return in my office." said a voice in Harry's ear. He felt something grab him and pull upward, every thing went spinning around him, then he was back in Dumbledore's office. He blinked and saw Riku leaning on the desk slightly, then to his left where Roxas was by the door. Professor Dumbledore was in the room standing in front of Harry, "Professor," Harry gasped, "I didn't mean- I mean Roxas went over to it and I just looked in-"

"Quite alright Harry, quite alright." Dumbledore said, he went behind his desk, Riku stopped leaning and stood up. Harry went to his desk, "What did you see?" asked Riku, Harry turned his face to look at him. "A trial, and Voldemort want's Ed's stone, Ed's Philosopher stone."

"That's not good." said Riku gravely. Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed, the trial of the past did reveal some things."

"Wait," said Harry, "That was the past?"

"My memory." said Dumbledore nodding. Riku put a hand to his chin in thought, "So…Voldemort wants the Philosopher's stone-"

"And one of the accused was Crouch's son." said Harry. Riku looked over at him surprised. "Crouch's son was a Death Eater?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "The pensive reveals a lot. I use it to examine things, past patterns and information I might have over looked." Roxas turned around from the door he was looking out of, his interest in the conversation growing. Dumbledore nodded again, then said, "Now, before you got lost in my memory, what did you want to see me about?"

"Harry here was in class. He fell asleep and then he started screaming and clutching his scar." said Riku. Harry looked over at Riku slightly irritated, but then back to Dumbledore, "The dream I had, Voldemort and Wormtail were in it, you know who Wormtail is don't you?"

"Yes I do, please continue." said Dumbledore promptly. Harry started again, "Voldemort got a letter from an owl, he said to Wormtail something about a blunder." Harry looked down. "There were two other people there too, Ed and Sora."

"Sora?" said Roxas and Riku in unison. Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half moon specials, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." said Harry looking back at Dumbledore, "Ed tried to escape, but Voldemort used an unforgivable curse on him, the Cruciatus curse. He was knocked out, then he went back to torturing Wormtail."

"A-And Sora?" asked Riku, his face was stern, but Harry could since his nervousness. "Is he ok? Is he Anti-Sora or… is it just his body?"

"He was tied up. All he did was sit there, staring at the floor. It was like no one was around him, even when Ed was fighting he didn't move." He paused but then said, "I don't even know if the dream was real!"

Riku looked away and back at Dumbledore's desk, his eyes moving slightly as he thought in silence. Dumbledore looked to Riku saying, "A thought?"

"Yes… just one." Riku looked up, "It's good news; Anti-Sora is just a projection of Sora's heartless. Sora's heart is still in his body, he just needs Roxas to wake up."

"But what about Ed? How'd he wake up from that poison induced coma?" said Roxas,

"I think the poison was already taken care of by Madam Polmphry. She used every potion she knew to wake him up, remember?" asked Riku gravely, "Anti-Sora must have been given orders to kept him in that state until he was kidnapped."

Dumbledore nodded, "So, Sora is the puppet and Voldemort pulls the strings. The heartless resides within the body and controls Major Elric with its dark powers."

"But why Ed?" asked Harry, "Why does Voldemort want him? What does he want… the alchemy?"

"It seems while Major Elric was here, a disturbance of energy was flooded around the castle." said Dumbledore, Riku looked to Dumbledore,

"I sensed it too. I figured it was the alchemic energy clashing with the magic bounds of the castle."

Roxas walked up, "You know, come to think of it, Ed's alchemy was even more powerful then any spell. He didn't have to say anything, just a clap and he'd make anything. All he had to do was break the connection of the wand pointing at him."

Harry was starting to see something form, a plan that before was just a myth. Voldemort wanted both stones, badly, that was apparent. Harry's first year to Hogwarts was proof enough; Harry had to battle Voldemort for the Sorcerer's stone. He won of coerce, his touch was like acid to Voldemort's host's face as the body disintegrated. But some how Voldemort kept coming back, though every time he's wanted a body.

Then there was Edward, an alchemist who talked about the taboo of Human Transmutation. Harry didn't like what he was thinking, he hopped he was wrong but he had to say something. "What if…" he began, every one looked to him, "Voldemort wants the Philosopher's Stone and is using Ed to get it?"

"It's possible," said Dumbledore, he sat up and looked at Harry over his half moon specials, "But here's something else to conceder: why hasn't he done it yet?"

Every one was silent, no answers were found, so the students left back to their houses.

It was grim indeed, Harry was advised to think only about the Third Event till they found any thing more. Harry went back and told Ron and Hermione the situation and Dumbledore's theory.


	18. The Third Task

The Third Task

By

Deon

"Dumbledore reckons You-Know-Who's getting stronger as well?" Ron whispered. Every thing Harry had seen in the Pensive, nearly every thing Dumbledore had told and shown him afterward, he had now shared with Ron and Hermionie- and of course with Sirius as well. Sirius had written:

If Voldemort is really getting stronger again, my priority is to ensure your safety. He cannot hope to lay hands on you while you are under Dumbledore's protection, but all the same take no risks: Concentrate on getting through that maze safely, and then we can turn out attention to other matters.

-Sirius

Harry's nerves grew as June the twenty-fourth drew closer, but Riku never seemed to even break a sweat. Harry watched from his class window, once, as Riku fought and practiced spells and other such methods. His fighting was more complex then before, he leaped and kicked, blocking downward then punching and bringing down his Keyblade. He breathed heavy and paused to take in more air. Roxas watched him from the spot where he sat. He was out side with Riku, Roxas's knees were up to his chest as he thought in silence, 'I don't want to return to normal… I want to live also.' He watched as Riku continued to fight with all his might and will, 'I know how Anti-Sora- I mean… Sora's heart must feel. Confused… angry… scared… vengeful… I too feel like that.' He buried his head in his knees and closed his eyes, 'I'm afraid of being whole again. It was like being in a dream I couldn't wake up from, yet, I know that if I don't I'll die any way. There really is no way out for me… only Sora can win.'

He picked his head back up and looked at Riku who was still fighting hard. He felt lost, between two feelings of hate, pity and a bonding friendship for Riku. His attention was turned to the castle as the door opened. Riku stopped practicing as he watched Professor Snape make his way out to the field, "Uh-oh, trouble." Said Roxas, Riku nodded in agreement. Snape made his way over, "And what are you two misfits doing out on the field during class?" he asked. Riku looked back to Roxas, then looked back at Snape and said, "I was practicing for the Third Task, Roxas was helping me. You do want a Slytherin to win don't you?" asked Riku. Snape looked down at Riku and sniffed slightly, "Every one knows you side with Gryffindor, there's no sense in pretending your allegiance." Then he looked to Roxas, "As for you, fifty points from Gryffindor."

"Aww!" he wined. Snape seemed to give a small smirk in enjoyment over causing some grief in a Gryffindor. He turned his attention back to Riku, "You and the other champions are to meet their family before the third task. Get up there."

"What the hell are you taking about?" asked Riku flatly, "I don't have a family."

"Well you can tell them that." And he turned away walking to the castle. Riku looked back at Roxas, "What's he mean? Mom and dad are back at Destiny Island."

"I don't know. Maybe it's Leon or Yuffi."

"No," said Riku thinking, "They don't hardly know me." They looked at each other, then back up at the castle.

Riku climbed the stairs and went up to the Chamber of Hall. He opened the door and saw the families of the other champions. There was Krum with his father and mother, speaking in their language; to the side was Flure, her sister and her parents. It was apparent where Flure got her good looks. Then there was Cedric with his family, his father looked like a very stern man indeed. Riku turned a little and saw Harry with the Weaslys, obviously these were Ron's parents but Riku figured that they were family to Harry also.

He looked around for a bit, then he heard a 'psst' to his left. He saw an open door, and through it, along with a small room, was a clocked and hooded King Mickey. Riku walked into the room and saw two chairs, "King Mickey, what are you doing here?" he asked sitting down as the King did the same. Mickey took his hood off, "Good to see you to Riku." He joked. Riku stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry your majesty, I'm just surprised to see you." He sat back down.

"That's alright Riku. By the way, I have a letter from your folks here." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a folded paper sealed by wax. Riku opened it and read the words his mother and father wrote him, then back at the King, "Thank you your Majesty."

"Your welcome, but that's only a small part of why I am here." He said, his voice turning grave, "The disappearance of Ed, any news?"

"You know of Edward, sir?"

"Donald and Goofy have kept me well informed." He said simply, "Riku, I don't think you know how serious this is."

"Your Majesty, he was my friend. I'm aware how bad things can get for him."

"No Riku, not for him, for this world and the gate leading to the other world." He said seriously. Riku looked around nervous, "Your Majesty, I don't think we should say any thing while we're here. The gate between the parallel worlds is the most secret-"

"I am aware of that." Said Mickey, his tone becoming more serious. Riku apologized, "Now then," continued Mickey, "I think it's time to address the real problem here." He took in a breath, "It was a mistake… to think you and Roxas could protect both Harry and Edward. I realize now that Dumbledore's intentions weren't exactly as planned. That was my fault. Before the war in China I was able to push the heartless back a bit."

"You were on this world the whole time?" asked Riku. Mickey nodded, "I was addressing the heartless problem with the ministry, but Fudge insisted that it would never happen, in his foolishness he kept his attention on Rita Skeeters articles." He shook his head, "But this is not important." He looked up to Riku, "Ed's alchemy, he is a master at it. All he needs is to see a new circle once and he can replicate it in his hands or re-draw it." He stopped, and Riku wondered what his Majesty was getting at, "Riku, some how he's going order Sora to take control of Ed completely."

"Come on your majesty," said Riku doubtful, he put his hands in his pockets, "You know that Ed is to strong for that." Riku smiled confidently as he looked down at King Mickey, but there was no shred of confidence, "Is he? A young man in the military must have seen a lot, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward's own memories are being used against him at this moment." He saw Riku's unconvinced face and took a deep breath, "Whelp, whether you believe it or not… Ed will break at some point. Some one who has seen as much as Ed has only has so much will to live." He said sadly. Riku's face fell and he looked away silent as Mickey said to him, "You more then any one should know this, Xenort took your heart, but Anti-Sora will crush Ed if told to. Xenort needed a body, but all Anti-Sora needs is an order… and that's enough for him to take a heart."

They were silent, Riku didn't want to believe him, he wanted Ed to be strong, but even Riku had seen Ed in his most weakest moment after the Yule Ball. He knew that even in Ed's state it was only a matter of time… or maybe it had already happened.

888

The king left as mysteriously as he had came to return to the war, Riku quickly gathered every one. He had to tell them, no more secrets, no more knowledge that only he'd know. He pulled Harry away from the Weaslys and tered Hermionie away from her research as he then grabbed Roxas from the common room and lead them to the great hall where Ron was. "What is this all about?" asked Harry,

"Look, I have some very important information," he said seriously, "You all need to know every thing." He started to explain every thing the King had told him; like himself, Roxas and Harry didn't exactly believe Ed would surcom to Anti-Sora's will. Riku tried to convince Harry more then any one, "You saw that night, when Anti-Sora surfaced his memories. You know that even he's capable of being weak."

"Of course, but there's no way he would let it happen. He made a promise to his brother-"

"You think a promise can't be forgotten?" said Riku frustrated, "you don't know; every thing can be stripped from the heart, every thing can be taken away and only leave a shred of who you are."

"Is that what happened to you? Is that why your so desperate to not let things change?" asked Harry getting angry, "You only care about Ed because he holds Sora's heart, you only care about one thing and that's your life!"

"You have no idea who I am!"

"I know that you're a coward who hides in the dark and does nothing!" Ron, Hermionie and Roxas watched them go at it. "Whoa mates-"

"Does this look like nothing, keeping your ungrateful ass safe from the heartless! Ed even almost gave his life to keep you safe, but you just managed to get him almost killed by distracting him-"

"That was an accident!" shouted Harry. He and Riku started yelling at each other, shouting insults and getting in each others faces, "Hey cut it out!" yelled Roxas. Then Harry threw a punch at Riku that knocked him in the jaw. Riku punched back and hit him in the cheek. Harry and Riku were now going at it, beating each other up with wild and random hits as Ron, Hermionie and Roxas tried to pull them off each other.

Roxas finally grabbed Riku's robes and threw him down as Ron and Hermionie held Harry back. There was a definite pause where every one just looked at each other, things started to calm down. Harry muttered he was fine to Ron and Hermionie and Riku stood back up. Harry and Riku looked down, then they went their separate ways without saying a word, embarrass that they had acted like that over nothing.

888

"Lady's and Gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!" echoed the voice of Ludo Bagman. It was night on the hedge covered Quiditch field, and the stands were filled with cheering people. "On my whistle, each Champions from their school shall enter according to points. Harry and Cedric are tied, so they shall go at the same moment, then it's Victor Krum, followed by Flure then Riku." Ludo raised his whistle to his mouth, "Ready?" he bellowed, then he blew into the whistle. Harry and Cedric dashed into the maze, it was a straight path until they reached a fork. Harry looked to Cedric, "See you." Then took the right as Ced took the left.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore looked down at the maze as people around him either cheered or booed. He heard heavy foot steps race up to the high stand where he and the other judges were, Hagrid stopped and took in enormous breaths. Donald looked from the over tiered Hagrid and down to the maze, "Wha-?" his mouth hung open in amazement as he looked down.

"Professor, sir!" said Hagrid hurried, "All the Skewerts and other creatures, they've been devoured sir!" Dumbledor's face fell, this was the first time Donald or Goofy had ever seen this man at all upset. Hagrid continued, "The heartless have entered the maze!"

"What?" shouted Donald as he looked down to the field. Dumbledore and Goofy, along with the rest of the judges peered down as they saw a big belly heartless encounter Flure. She screamed and fired a spell, but it only bounced off it's stomach.

"We have to stop the tournament!" said Goofy, but Dumbledore shook his head gravely as he kept his gaze on the task, "No… it's too late now. The Goblet wont let them stop until one reaches the cup… it's the rules."

Harry had heard Flure's scream, he was sure she was in trouble. He looked around as he heard foot steps, it was only Cedric coming out of the other path from the right, his sleeve was smoking, "Some kind of fire bug," hissed Cedric, "I only doused it with a water spell! It's coming!" then he raced out of sight again. Harry looked ahead of him, "Fire bug?" he wondered, but then started running again.

A right… a left… a left again then another right. He then stopped and held out his wand, "Point the way." He said, the wand raised up a bit and acted as a cumpus. He knew he had gone too far east, for the cup was said to be north, he made a left and continued.

Harry turned again and stopped dead in his tracks, something was up ahead, a small dog like creature that was blue and had betty yellow eyes. Harry bent down a little to examine it better, what was this thing? Harry thought nothing of it, until he saw the all to familiar crest on it's collar. The heartless crest; Harry gritted his teeth and held out his wand, "Reducto!" he yelled, and the heartless dog was blasted back. It hit the hedge and burst into mist, then Harry continued.

Riku was on the other side of the maze, he was following Harry, but then had to run as a Big Belly heartless came charging at him. He was lost, but held strong as he wandered around the maze. His blade was drawn, many heartless attacked him on his way, but he fought them all. He came running to a clearing, four ways, which one would he chose. He closed his eyes and thought.

As if his eyes were open, he saw the heartless wandering around behind the hedges, he could sense their presence and felt what they thought,

'Harry… Potter… Harry… Potter….' He shivered slightly and opened his eyes, their voices were more cold and harsh from the dark lords direct control. Knowing what lay ahead, he gripped his key and walked steadily over to the hedge. He peeked around the corner and then saw the bunch of Red Nocturnes just floating around, their chicken like feet kicking in the air. He knew that a surprise attack would work, but it had to be planed just right. Carefully he made his way around the hedge, the heartless still didn't seem to detect him. Slowly, silently and carefully he raised his key.

"Riku!" Riku looked back and saw Harry, but then looked back knowing what had happened. All the Red Nocturnes had heard, now they faced them both, "Not… good." Said Riku as he started to back away. Harry took out his wand, "Reducto! Stupefy!" he yelled, the heartless went flying back and fell to the ground, bursting into dark mist. Riku looked back at him, "Nice going." He said hurried, "Now come on, we'd better find a way out!"

"Run!" came a voice from behind them. Riku turned to see Ced coming their way, Krum right behind him. Cedric came up to them and looked back at Krum, "He's gone mad!" he said, Krum's wand was raised and a vicious look on his face. Krum yelled "Crucio!" and aimed it at Riku, but he leaped to the left as Harry countered with a stupefy spell. The red jet of light hit Krum square in the chest and he fell back unconscious. Cedric whipped his brow, "Phew… thanks. I lost my wand while fighting a weird black thing. Then he came from behind and used the Crutious curse."

"I can believe it, I thought he was alright." Said Harry looking down at Krum. Riku nodded, "We better get out of here, all of us. This task has turned into a fight for survival." He looked to them as they nodded in agreement.

They set off, Harry leading the way. They would stop to either fight off a small heartless or for Harry to see which way they were to go next. They ran into a flower heartless, its root came up from the ground and stabbed Harry rite in the leg. Riku stabbed the heartless and Harry pulled his leg away from the sharp root that still stuck from the ground. "Can you walk?" asked Ced, Harry nodded and they started off again. Harry felt pain from the stab, unfortunately Riku was out of potions.

As they ran past a hedge, Harry had them stop, "Point." Said Harry, and his wand floated upward and pointed straight ahead, "Good, we should be there soon." He said. Riku began to run with the rest, but then turned around, he had head a noise that was unlike the heartless. Riku turned fully and saw to his horror, the Door to Darkness. Harry turned back around to see why Riku had stopped running, there in front of Riku was a strange looking door. It was huge, with bar handles, "That wasn't there before!" said Cedric definitely. Harry yelled to Riku, "Come on, only a little further!"

"It's calling me back!" yelled Riku in horror. Harry hurriedly limped over to Riku, "It's only a door, come on!"

"It's… calling me back. The darkness… the door… no!" he yelled, his eyes fixed on the door, "I don't want to return to darkness! Leave me alone! I don't want to go back! No!" Harry looked from Riku to the door, he faced it. Why was Riku so terrified of it?

Then the door changed into a dementor! Harry's heart skipped a beat, but then he realized, "You're a Bogart!" the he raised his wand, "Rediculi!" he yelled and the dementore's robes turned pink with polka dots. The Bogart disappeared and Riku shook off the shock, "I-I knew that!" he said, his face turned red with embarrassment. Harry and Riku hurried past Cedric who followed them.

As they ran, Harry could feel that they were getting nearer to the cup. He started to imagine himself holding it up, the school cheered for him, he was the champion!

He was pulled back into reality as he heard a gasp, he turned and saw Cedric's foot caught in vine! It creped from under the hedge and wrapped it's self around Ced's leg. Riku had his key ready and started hacking away at the vines, but was caught off guard by more vines grabbing his entire arm and waist!

The now free Ced took out his wand as Riku was pulled to the ground, soon to be dragged under the hedge completely. Riku looked up to them, a vine grabbing his head and covering one of his eyes, "Run… you fools!" then was completely under and out of sight. Harry raced over to the hedge as fast as his leg would allow, but no more vines were seen, "Come on." Said Cedric, "We have to go!"

"Wait." Harry sent up red sparks into the sky, signaling that he needed help. He hoped some one would come for Riku soon as he turned and ran with Cedric to the cup.

Finally, they reached the clearing. There was the cup, they heard the cheers, Harry looked to Cedric, Ced looked to Harry, which one would get the cup? Harry looked back to the cup, ready to run, but stood up straight again. Ced gave him a questioning look, "You take it." Said Harry, "I don't need the cup… I shouldn't even be in this whole mess."

"You take it," said Ced reluctantly, "You and Riku saved me twice in there and you told me about the first task." They both looked back to the cup, then Harry had an idea, "How about, Hogwarts has it." He smiled then looked to Ced, "We take it at the same time, win honor for Hogwarts."

"Yea… sounds fitting. Split the money?" he asked. Harry nodded then they started walking to the cup. They went on either side and held out their hands for the handle, "On the count of three," said Cedric, "One… two… three!" Harry and Cedric grasped each handle of the cup… then were sucked away; they disappeared.

Roxas, Ron and Hermionie instantly stood up and gazed at the spot where Harry and Cedric just stood, "What happened?" asked Hermionie frantic. Ron's eyes darted all around the field, in case they were just transported to the start or something like that. Roxas looked up to where the judges sat and saw the uproar of commotion going on. "Something wicked… this way comes." Whispered Roxas to himself, he gulped and hoped he was wrong.


	19. Death, Rebirth And A Duel

Death, Rebirth and A Duel

by

Eden

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground, then hsi legs gave way and the next thing he felt was his forehead slamming into the ground. "Where are we?" he groaned. Cedric shook his head, then helped Harry up and they looked around.

They had left Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles- perhaps hundreds of miles- for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. Harry saw the tombstones around them, they were standing in a graveyard. It was dark and light fog covered the ground. Harry thought he heard something in the shadows, something like a moan or even a word he couldn't make out. It was too dark to see. Cedric looked down to Harry, "Wands out, do you reckon?"

"Yea." said Harry, glad that Cedric had mane the suggestion rather then him.

"Someone's coming." said Ced. He was right, as Harry saw a figure coming towards them. The hunched over figure carried something in its arms as it cradled it. Harry, Cedric and the mysterious figure just stood there looking at each other, then Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was like never before, Harry put a hand over his scar as his wand slipped from his fingers; a moan more loud came from the shadows again, but was quickly silenced.

Harry's knee buckled and he fell to the ground, from a distance, Harry heard a cold high pitch voice yell, "Kill the spare!"

A swishing noise and a second voice yelled, "_Avada Kadavera_!" a blast of green light blazed through Harry's closed eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him. The pain dulled a bit, and Harry opened his eyes slowly, terrified of what he was about to see. There was Cedric, looking right at him with his open gray eyes that were souless. He was stunned, and felt numbly as something pulled him and dragged him to a tomb stone. Harry was slammed into it from behind and then his arms were pulled around and tied. The rope rubbed his wrists as the figure tied them hurriedly. Harry blinked, his eyes adjusting to his dark surroundings. He heard a moan again, then looked back into the shadowed alcove. "Edward!"

Ed was tied, more cut up and bloody then before. There was a gag of cloth still in his mouth, his lips chapped and split. His eyes were out of focus as he stared at the ground. Harry then saw Sora next to Ed. Sora was no longer tied up, but more like a dead corps as he just lay there, his eyes shut and making no noise, but Harry saw hid chest move. "Sora! Edwa-" before he could say anything more, his mouth was stuffed with black cloth.

He watched as the snibbling man walked over to the bundle he had set down. Harry's scar started hurting once again, the man took off his hood. 'Wormtail!' Harry thought franticly, struggling against the ropes; they started rubbing his wrists raw. Harry's scar once again burst with pain! Wormtail took a few steps to the left and bent down; Harry saw him curiously drawing with a stick on the ground. He couldn't see what Wormtail was drawing, but he was being careful about it. Harry heard the grass rustle and looked to see a large snake pass by his legs. It slithered over to Ed and stopped, its tong flickering to smell him, then continued as it then creped over his shoulders and wrapped it's self around his body. The snake slithered back to the ground and coiled up next to Edward.

The bundle on the ground began to stir, "Hurry!" it hissed. Wormtail went over to Harry, he took a knife out, then stabbed Harry in his arm. The blood trickled down and into a vial that Wormtail held. Quickly Wormtail ran back to his curious drawing. He bent down and poured the blood out, again, carefully. Harry felt the pain in his arm, leg and scar, he felt his body going into shock and his chest go cold with fear.

Harry struggled against the ropes again, his wrists throbbed as the rope rubbed against his raw skin. His attention was again turned to Wormtail, he as Wormtail then put the small knife to his wrist. Wormtail hesitated, making small and sobbing noises. Wormtail screamed out, and in one fould swoop he sliced off his hand at the wrist. He screamed out in pain, his echoes filling the area as he dropped to his knees and yelled even louder. Wormtail took his hand that lie on the ground, and crawled to the right. He gently place the hand down and sobbed as he held his stub of a wrist. He stood back up and walked slowly back to the bundle. Wormtail picked it up and placed it down only feet away from where it was before.

"Get the boy up!" hissed the bundle again. Wormtail whimpered and went over to Sora, he said very clearly, "The circle is ready, are you sure he's got it right?"

"…yeeeesss…" said Sora in a breath, still not moving. Edward stood up suddenly, Wormtail cut him loose of the ropes.

Ed blinked, moaning slightly like he was in a fog. He looked around. "So… this is what it's like, eh?" Ed's voice wasn't right, indeed Harry thought he had heard Sora's voice. Edward looked over to Harry and smiled… but not a smile that Ed would wear. No, this was the grin of Anti-Sora. Harry's eyes grew wide in fear as he realized who's voice was really coming from Edward

Voldemort had done it, he had gained control of Edward! Ed brushed his bangs out of the way and put a fist on his hip. "Everything ready?" Sora asked. Wormtail nodded, his other hand still covering the bloody stumpas he whimpered and continued to sob. Ed smiled sadistically, then grabbed the stub with his metal hand and started crushing it, making Wormtail scream out and fall to his knees. Ed released his hand, "That was for using me." Then he kicked Wormtail in the stomach, "That was for kidnapping me!" and then he turn-kicked him in the head, sending him down. "And that… well I just don't plain like you." Sora said sadly. Sora turned back to the circle that lay before him. It was not like others, this had a pentagon with in the outlining circle. Two eyes drawn out on either side of and X mark in the middle. The sign of humanity above, then the caduceus of god below. Harry's blood was poured onto the humanity caduceus and Wormtail's hand was placed on the other. Edward smiled, "Even now I can see his memories, every thing is right where it should be… It's only a matter of time, master." said Anti-Sora through Ed's body. He clapped his hands, sending an alchemic charge through his body, then lay his hands on the circle.

Instantly, golden light shown through the circle's lines. Anti-Sora forced Ed to smile, every thing started to merge, the intense gold light shown so brilliantly that Anti-Sora shut his eyes.

Soon the light faded, and he opened his eyes to see a naked man standing before them. Harry's scar once again burst with pain. Voldemort had risen again, his head was bald, he had no nose, only slits on his skin. His eyes were red and had blood red, catlike eyes. Voldemorts' hands were like spiders, long with each finger outstretched. "Robe me!" he ordered Ed, Anti-Sora nodded and went over to the pile that Voldemort once lay in. Sora held it out and Voldemort put his arms in the sleeves. Harry's eyes were wide with shock, 'Ed no! Stop Ed, don't listen to him!' he thought franticly, 'Ed, wake up! Please, fight off Anti-Sora!' as if he could read Harry's thoughts, he looked over to him, terror in is own face, but then he grabbed his chest and gasped. Voldemort turned around, "Control him, or I shall make you both suffer!"

"Ye-yes lord." sputtered Anti-Sora, he stood up, but his face looked as though he was still having trouble controlling Edward. Harry felt slight relief at this, his eyes kept on Edward. Voldemort went over to the unconscious Wormtail and took his left arm, there Harry saw a tattoo, Voldemort put a finger to it and it grew black. "They are sure to feel it." He whispered to himself. Voldemort stood up and looked back at Ed, "Now, watch and see. Who is brave enough to return," he turned back looking ahead of him, "and who is foolish enough to stay away."

Anti-Sora was silent for a while as Voldemort paced and looked around. Voldemort then looked to Harry. "You know who's tomb stone it is you are tied to?" he asked, "It is my fathers." He started pacing again. "My mother was a witch, my father a muggle, you see she fell in love with him. He fell in lover with her. But then he found out she was a witch, he didn't like magic, my father. She died while giving birth to me, I had to live in a muggle orphanage." He stopped and looked to Harry, "Listen to me… getting all sentimental. Why, you bring out the worst in me Potter."

"Master." said Anti-Sora, hesitantly. Voldemort turned around, eyeing Anti-Sora in Ed's body. "When do I get my body back? I want to see Riku and that girl again."

"All in good time boy, only once I'm through with this one." Voldemort turned back around.  
"You promised… you did promise though." said Anti-Sora, cowering slightly. Voldemort turned and gave him a deadly glare,

"Do not be irritating, I only use you for this. If you insist on those pathetic fools you keep whimpering about, I shall lose my patience and be rid of you. You'll never see the light again!"

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" said Anti-Sora putting his arms over his head. Voldemort smiled cruelly,

"Now, now, look. My real family draws near." He turned back as out of the fog came dark shadows, they came closer… the Death Eaters stood silent. Voldemort smiled at the twenty something that arrived.

Voldemort addressed them as Anti-Sora looked over to his body that lay feet away. He walked over to it and just watched himself breath, 'A promise…'

"My promise!" yelled a voice inside him. Edward was fighting back. "You can't hope to win and get your body back! Not like this."

Anti-Sora stared down at his body as Voldemort continued lecturing his Death Eaters, 'It's the only way I can see them. He controls me… but he promised. This is all I can do.'

"Your wrong!"

'And what would you have done? Is there another way… are you saying there is another path?'

"I'm not sure if there is another way…" said Ed quietly, Anti-Sora's face fell, sadness crept over both of them as they heard the tortured screaming of a Death Eater. "I'm not sure if there's another way… but I know this…!" Anti-Sora looked up as Ed yelled, "You-are-on-the-wrong-path!" Anti-Sora knew that Ed was right, he had made a mistake, his vengeance, his hate and lust for darkness now passed. All he wanted was to be complete again, but his fear of Voldemort was greater.

Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters, "I had wondered… why has no one come? I had thought that my return would be well known… the mark on your arms was apparent enough was it not?" No one spoke. Harry struggled with the rope as he listened. "Then, four years ago, a wizard stumbled into the forest where I had resided. A weak fool that could easily bend to my will. I took over his body and entered Dumbledore's school, there I was determined to find the Sorcerer's Stone. Unfortunately… once again I was foiled by Harry Potter." He looked down at Harry, who shuddered and froze in fear of those blood red eyes that staired down at him. Voldemort turned back and continued. "I knew that Dumbledore would see to it that it was destroyed, so I accepted that I'd have to get my old body back, along with my old powers until I find immortality again." He paused and looked at them all, "Yet still… none of my followers answered my calls." The whole crowd shuddered.

Harry looked over to Edward, he was looking down at Sora's body, still under Anti-Sora's control. Harry screamed in his head, Ed turned around, guilt plaguing his face. His amber eyes looked to Harry, he mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' But Harry didn't take it to heart. He glared back at Ed, his eyes watering from the pain all over his body. He listened to Voldemort again, "Then, by chance, Wormtail stumbled into Bertha Jorkins. It was luck that she followed him to me, there he over powered her. Then she told us of the Triwizard Tournament… what luck that at the same time, not but two days later… a heartless appeared on in the forest. A mere shadow of a boy that I could control… I was to send him behind the gate and fetch me an alchemist to resurrect my body. However, a foolish king made the mistake of sending him here… after that it was only a matter of time. I had found him at the Quidditch cup… but it seemed that once again my followers were parading around, pretending to do my bidding." His voice became harsh, "It was only fate that I found him again at the school!"

"My Lord!" they all shouted, they went on the ground and crawled over to Voldemort, kissing his feet and the end of his robes. They stood back up and he continued. "Then as Elric began to weaken, I was given information on the circles that would be used to resurrect me. There was a time I feared my plan would not work. Helping a heartless forget its old life, well, it''s easier than relying on those who don't _bother to show up_!" he spat.

Anti-Sora whipped his head around amazed and horror struck at what he heard. That's why he couldn't remember… Voldemort took them away from him! He took those two important people away and replaced them with hate and rage.

"The heartless's ambitions melted away, and my will grew in him, that proved it's self after the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time till I was once again resurrected, and the other stone in my position-"

"And that's where you're wrong!" yelled a voice. Voldemort turned around to see Edward standing tall, facing him. The alchemist looked straight into Voldemort's blood red eyes as he spoke. The voice was Edward's, Anti-Sora had let him slip. "The Philosopher's Stone will not grant you immortality! It's useless to you and your kind!" he clapped his hands and put one on his automale arm. The blade drew out, then something appeared in his other hand, the Keyblade! Ed stared fiercely at Voldemort.

The Death eaters started yelling curses at Ed, he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground, blunt spike rose from the ground and pushed them all back. Ed focused his attention on Voldemort, but a spell from behind caught him off guard, he was stunned, then Voldemort used the Crucio curse.

Voldemort smiled, "I shall see to it that you die at my hands… the both of you!"

Harry yelled out, muffled sounds came through his gag. Voldemort looked to Harry, then stood up straight and turned back to his Death Eaters, "I shall show you my power now." He went over to Harry and put a hand on his face. A burst of pain shot through Harry's skull, he cried in pain. Harry wanted to end it… he hoped the pain would kill him… just to die.

Voldemort removed his hand, then smiled viciously. "Do you see? Your blood melded with mine, you no longer are protected by you dear mother's sacrifice." He laughed in a sort of dry hiss.

Edward stood up and looked at Voldemort feircly. 'I'm not giving up!'

'I'll help!' came a voice from inside. Ed summoned the weapon of light once again and held it firmly, he could feel Sora take control of his left arm. Ed took in a breath, then shouted, "Hay you!"

Voldemort turned, Ed's left arm lifted as the Key pointed to Voldemort. From within, Sora yelled out, "Eat Freeze!" and a blizzard burst out of the Key. A hale of sharp ice sickles came hurtling toward Voldemort. He used the Reducto spell, but four managed to pevade the spell and peirce his arm. Sora lowered the Keyblade.

"You mess with Harry," said Ed, "You have to answer to his body guard!"

"And if you mess with him." said Harry (a stray ice sickle had cut through his ropes) "You mess with me!" he pointed his wand at Voldemort.

At first, Voldemort looked from one to the other flustered, but then paused and laughed. His was a deep laugh though, one that came from within and seemed to fill the area. Ed and Harry grew tense, it felt as if Voldemort's laughing was a ticking time bomb, that when he finished something was going to explode. Ed gritted his teeth, ready for what ever came his and Sora's way. 'Ready?' he thought, asking Sora.

'Ready!' thought Sora. Voldemort looked at Edward,

"Do you think that the Heatless-boy can just escape like that?" he raised his hand and extended his pale, long fingers with the sharp and dagger-like nails. Ed found it hard to breath; he heard Anti-Sora scream inside him. Ed started to choke, Harry yelled out, "_Expelliumas_!" but Voldemort blocked it with his wand. Death Eaters started to come forward, but Voldemort put a hand up, "No, no… this is getting interesting." He said with a smirk.

Harry kept his eyes on Voldemort, but quickly looked to Ed. Edward made small chocking noises as he tried to breath.

Voldemort looked over to one Death Eater. "Lucious, come here." He ordered. Lucious Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father obeyed. Harry watched the masked and cloaked Lucious as he walked over to Voldemort. "My Lord?" but Voldemort didn't speak to Malfoy, instead he spoke to Harry. "So Harry, you want to fight? That's fine, but lets make this interesting." He smiled and lowered the out stretched hand, releasing Ed from choking and Sora from dieing. He kept his attention on Harry, "If you lose, I'll kill the shadow and the boy on the spot… but if you win, I'll let them go and you die." The Death Eaters murmured and laughed around them. Harry didn't like the odds, but if one of them could get out alive, he'd do it willingly.

"Agreed!" said Harry.

Voldemort smiled, "Very well, let the duel begin."


	20. Escape

Escape!

by

Deon

Voldemort chocked Ed while killing Sora. With his out stretched hand, he tried to pull the heartless spirit out of Ed's body, literally tearing him out, which was causing Ed not to breathe. Harry yelled out "Expelliarmus!" but Voldemort blocked it with his wand, "So Harry, you want to duel?" He smiled coldly, "Lucius!"

Voldemort had Lucius guard Ed, ready to use the Avada Kadaver curse on him when Harry died. Voldemort and Harry stood opposite of each other, "So Harry, do you know how to duel? Yes, you did take something in that school that taught you." Harry remembered the dueling club he went in two yeas ago, but all he learned was Expelliarmus, and he was going against the un-blockable killing curse, nothing in that short lived club was going to help him now.

"We bow to each other, Harry." said Voldemort bending a little.

"Don't do it Harry!" yelled Ed, who was quickly silenced. Voldemort's face was turned upward to Harry,

"Come, the niceties must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners… bow to death, Harry." The Death Eaters laughed again, but Harry wouldn't bow.

"I said _bow_!" Voldemort said, raising his wand- and Harry felt his spine curve, as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward. "Very good." said Voldemort smiling. He raised his wand and Harry felt the pressure from his back lift and he stood straight. "And now, we duel."

Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could even move he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was so intense, so all consuming that he no longer knew where he was…. White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain, he was screaming more loudly then he'd ever screamed in his life. This was how it felt to be under such a thing. Ed watched Harry screaming, "Harry!"

He yelled out,

"Shut up you!" said Lucius. Ed looked up at him, without a word he clapped his hands and put it them on Lucius's robes. They twisted around Lucius and bound him so tightly he fell over. Ed stood up and clapped his hands, but a wand pointed at him and stuck him in the back, Ed froze in fear. "Move…" said Wormtail, "and I'll kill you right where you stand!" he sobbed as the stub of his arm bled. Edward's fear vanished, he realized he had to keep a level head and watch for the opportune moment where he could help.

Then Voldemort stopped, Harry rolled over and stood back on his feet, shaking uncontrollably. He staggered to one side and into a wall of Death Eaters, who pushed him back toward Voldemort. Voldemort smiled, "Do you wish this to be over? You don't want me to do that again do you?" Harry didn't answer, he didn't want Voldemort to get the satisfaction of him begging. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, but then looked back at Edward; his hands were still together, ready to send off an alchemic blow when he got the chance. Voldemort lowered his wand and looked back to Harry. "If you do not want to duel me any longer, then maybe you should be the one to kill your body guard."

He stepped back and yelled out, "Imperio!" and Ed felt the dream like state wash over him. It was bliss, he forgot every thing, his wounds, his fears, even his thoughts left him.

"_Fight Harry Potter."_ said a voice. _I will not_, said a stronger voice inside him. He was almost dreaming, he could see Sora in front of him. 'Ed, wake up!'

"Fight… just do it… it'll be easier…" 

'Fight Ed! Wake up!'

Ed opened his eyes and released his head from his hands, he stood tall and looked at Voldemort, but then back at Harry and walked over to him He stood next to Voldemort, his eyes were glazed over and showed signs of the spell he was under. Voldemort's lips curled up into a cruel smile, "You see Harry," he patted Edward on the head, "A dog always does what it's told."

Harry raised his wand to Ed, he wasn't sure if Ed was really in control or not. "Ed?" he asked with his wand still pointed at him. Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground, a spear rose from it. Ed quickly grabbed it and got into a fighting stance. Ed made the first move, he charged at Harry with the spear. Harry's reflexes, born from his Quidditch training allowed him to react fast by rolling to the left and then turning back. "Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry, but Ed was quicker to dodge and he flung him self over the jet of light, landed and then ran at Harry again. Ed knocked Harry across the head with the end of the spear and the did a 180o side kick, sending Harry slamming into the ground; the Death Eaters were impressed by this as they were silent with awe. Ed tuned the spear and pointed it at Harry's throat. He stopped right there frozen, Ed's stern and vengeful face looked down at Harry. Ed had hesitated, and now Harry could raise his wand and send him flying. "Reducto!" Harry yelled and Ed was blasted backward. He hit an angle statue and then fell forward. Ed picked him self up, ready to fight again.

'Edward! Don't aid the enemy!' yelled Sora from inside. Edward felt Sora take control and hold him back, then he concentrated on breaking the spell with his alchemic flow. 'How? How?' Ed thought, franticly. Then he saw Voldemort's wand still pointing at him. Voldemort shouted, "Fight him!"

"Not on your life!" yelled Sora from within. Ed clapped his hands, once again slamming them on the ground. A hand rose from where Voldemort stood and grabbed him. The wand was raised and the Curse broken. SOra released his grip over Ed's body and Edward stood up immediately. Voldemort used his wand to break the stone hand that held him. He landed back on the ground and immediately pointed his wand at Ed "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry raced in front of Edward, his wand raised. "_Expelliarmus_!" A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's- they met in midair- and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it. His hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to- and now the narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort too was gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.

Harry then he felt his feet lift from the ground, Ed watched astounded as both Harry and Voldemort raised into the air! "Harry!" he yelled, worried and amazed as he watched them continue to rise above him. Harry and the Dark Lord glided away, farther and farther, till they came to a patch of ground that was clear and free of any tomb stones.

The Death Eaters were shouting, asking Voldemort what they should do. They reformed a circle around Harry and Voldemort. "Get back here you cowering bunch of jackals!" yelled Ed. He took up the spear and charged them. He broke into the middle of all the wizards and started to fight them, to take their attention away from Harry.

Harry and Voldemort remained connected. A gold web started to form around Harry and Voldemort. An unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air. It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web, vibrating around Harry and Voldemort. It was a sound Harry recognized, though he had only heard it once before in his life: phoenix song.

It was the sound of hope to Harry, while out side the web as Ed fought; it was a sound of pride. The pride that welled up inside him that enabled him to continue to fighting, though battered, bruised and exaughsted as he was.

The Dark Wizards' spells were getting harder to avoid, if he slipped up just once he was dead. Ed ran around a tombstone and felt the air from the jets of light pass him. He breathed, he narrowed his eyes and thought. "Now what?" he breathed. He felt Sora inside him panic.

As the gold light around Voldemort and Harry sang, Ed felt something lift from his solar plexus. A pink heart came out of his chest, it floated out ward a little, then glowed in the light; a silloet formed. Ed looked up and saw Anti-Sora stand in front of him, Anti-Sora stood still as the killing curse passed through him, he stood unaffected by it. Anti-Sora looked down at Ed, "I've got your back, I'll block the spells while you fight them off!"

"Got it!" said Ed. Anti-Sora ran around one way, as Ed clapped his hands and bolted out as continues earth barriers followed him as he ran. Anti-Sora leaped on Death Eaters and ripped out their hearts while Ed came from behind and used Alchemy to trip them and knock them out. Still there were too many, Ed summoned the Keyblade to his hand, he looked over to Anti-Sora… as if he could read his thoughts. Anti-Sora looked over to Ed and nodded, "No one escapes!" he yelled,

"One is all-" yelled Ed. Sora ran around as Ed rose spikes from the ground. Anti-Sora leaped from one spike to the other, slashing at Death Eaters as he went. Sora managed to round them up into a trapped group, then landed next to Edward again. The looked at each other and nodded, Sora put a hand on the Key as a beam of light formed in front of it, "…And all is one!" Edward yelled out. A golden transmutation circle appeared under the Death Eaters. The ground gave way and they all fell in screaming, then it closed back up again and the transmutation circle faded.

Back to Voldemort and Harry, the golden thread of light that connected them was shaking and making it hard to grip their wands. Harry held on as the song continued, light beams started to form, and they were pushed towards Harry. The closer bead of light moved nearer to Harry's wand tip, the wood beneath his fingers grew so hot he feared it would burst into flame. The closer the bead moved the harder Harry's wand vibrated; he was sure his wand would not survive contact with it; it felt as though it was about to shatter under his fingers-

Harry concentrated every last particle of his mind upon forcing the bead back toward Voldemort, his ears filled with the Phoenix song, his eyes furious, fixed… and suddenly the beads stopped. Harry concentrated on pushing them back toward Voldemort, he didn't know what would happen if he did, or why he was doing it but he concentrated as hard as he could. The bead slowly started pushing back towards Voldemort, who's wand started shaking uncontrollably. His wand was vibrating extra hard now… Voldemort who looked astonished, and almost fearful…

One of the beads were inches away from the vibrating wand, it stopped… then connected! At once, Voldemort's wand started to emit echoing screams of pain… then- Voldemort's red eyes widened with shock. Harry saw a smoky hand emit from Voldemort's wand, but then disappeared. The ghost hand of Wormtail came out and began to crawl around. More shouts, then another hand came out, an arm, then a torso and head, Harry's eyes widened, it was Cedric Diggory. Was it a ghost?

Cedric's ghost looked over to Harry, "Hold on." He said calmly to Harry.

Ed looked into with Sora beside him, they leaned into the gold web as they saw another hand come out. It was dressed in long sleeve, then as the torso came out it showed a very blue and gold jacket and the face had glasses and a stubbly beard. Ed froze and saw Mace Hughes come out of it. Hughes looked over at Ed, "You're ok… worried about you after what I found." He said. Ed pounded his fists against the web, he couldn't believe it, Hughes was there! He died a long time ago, but Ed never knew why. "What happened?" he yelled. Hughes smiled calmly,

"Not now Ed, hold on a sec."

The wand screamed again and the figure of a tall, dark haired man with glasses, Harry recognized as his father, came out. Then a witch with red frizzy hair and green eyes came out, Lilly Potter. Hughes went over to Ed, close to the golden web, "Please, take care of Elicia and my wife. Be careful of the homunculi… I wanted to say that ever since the homunculus, Envy, killed me." Ed put his hands on the web,

"I promise!" he shouted. Hughes smiled and turned back to Harry.

Lilly Potter said to her son, "When the stream breaks, we'll hold him back for as long as we can before we go back. Then you have to run, alright son?" Harry nodded fiercely as he looked back to Voldemort, Cedric leaned in, "Harry, could you give my body back to my folks?"

Hughes turned his head back to Ed, "You might want to grab his body as well." He said thumbing to Anti-Sora, "Watching you from a far, it's tough to see you get trapped like that. Be sure to run, eh, Ed?"

"Hughes…" said Ed, but then nodded.

"And tell Elicia, her daddy loves her."

Harry broke the stream and yelled, "RUN!" Harry made a mad dash to Cedric's body as Ed ran over to Sora's. Voldemort was firing Avada Kadvra spells as they ran away, Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground having barriers rise to protect Harry as they all ran. Anti-Sora was first to his body, when he touched it he disappeared! Ed grabbed Sora's sleeve and dragged him to Cedric. Harry held out his hand, "Aracio Cup!" and he grabbed it. Ed grabbed Harry's sleeve and Sora's arm as Harry grabbed Cedric's arm… then they were all pulled away from the scene.

Harry landed with a thud on to the ground. They were all lying on the ground, Ed let go of Sora and Harry, he passed out from exhaustion and the deep wounds that had been carved into him. Harry was stronger, but he too felt on the verge of passing out, his scar hurt, like a pounding head ache. He couldn't let go of the cup or Cedric, he heard screams all around and the footsteps of many people rush over. "SORA!"

"Cedric Diggory!" yelled Cornelius Fudge bending down, "He's dead!" He started to pull Cedric away, "Let go Harry!" said Cornelius. Harry was turned over, Dumbledore looked down at him,

"Harry, you can let go now."

"Cedric… said to give his body… to his mum and…dad." Harry mumbled weakly. Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Harry, and you've done that, now you can let go."

"Voldemort…" said Harry grabbing Cedric even more tightly, "Voldemort's…back." He said slurred. Dumbledore's face froze in shock for only a moment, then he looked back at Donald and Goofy, "Keep every one back, help the staff heard the students in side."

"Yes sir!" they both said, then marched away. Dumbledore raised Harry to the ground, for a man his age that was strength. Moody came over, limping at a fast pace,

"Professor sir, Cedric's parents are here in the stand-"

"Out of my way! Move it!" yelled a distressed teenager. He shoved a boy out of the way and looked down at Sora, Riku's eyes widened. He ran and kneeled down to Sora, "Sora, Sora! Open you eyes!" Riku shook Sora, but he didn't wake. Moody looked over at Ed,

"Is the Muggle dead, boy?" Moody yelled to Riku. He gently put Sora down and checked Ed's pulse. Riku smiled and looked to Alester, "No, he's alive! He just passed out is all." Moody nodded and turned to Dumbledore again,

"Professor, I'll take them to the hospital wing. You should meet Ced's parents before they see."

"Have Harry and Edward stay here. I shall meet them." and Dumbledore turned to the stunned Harry, "Stay." he said and took off.

Moody grabbed Harry's arm, "Come on!" he urged, Harry shook his head numbly, "Dumbledore said…stay." He insisted. Moody frowned and then went over to Ed. He picked up Ed's limp body and then hobbled over to Harry, "You need to lie down, come on!"

Harry was being pulled along as he walked clumsily , Moody asked him questions as they hurried. Harry's head was so dulled from the pain that he felt like he had been ejected to the brain with a dose of Novocain, he couldn't answer any thing. Finally they got to Moody's office, Alester laid Ed down on his bed and then went over to Harry. "The Dark Lord was there? What happened then?"

"Killed Cedric… they killed Cedric…"

"And then?"

"Made a… transmutation… got his body back…"

"The Dark Lords got his body back? He's returned?"

"And then the Death Eaters came… and then we dueled…."

"You dueled with the Dark Lord?"

"Got away… my wand… did something funny… I saw my mum and dad… they came out of his wand…." Moody waved his hand in front of Harry hurriedly,

"The Death Eaters, Harry, did he forgive them?"

"What?" asked Harry. His head started to clear and he was able to speak faster and think more clearly. Harry then realized something, "There's a Death Eater here!" he stood up, but Moody pushed him back down.

"I know who the Death Eater is." He said. Harry nodded,

"Karkoff."

"Karkoff? No, he fled the moment he felt to Dark Mark burn on his arm. He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them… but I doubt he'll get far."

"He's gone?" asked Harry stunned, "But that means he didn't put my name in the goblet… or give Voldemort the transmutation circles." Harry looked over to Ed, he was still unconscious, then he saw a book on a shelf above him. A paper with a transmutation circle stuck out.

"No he didn't Harry." said Moody, "That was me."

"You?" said Harry whipping his head back, "No… no it couldn't have been!"

"I assure you I did." Moody stood up, "Who do you think had access to the Goblet? Who do you think could retrieve the transmutation circles while that heartless boy controlled FullMetal at night? Who do you think could have kidnapped him right under Dumbledore's nose?" he asked. Harry shook his head stunned,

"No… you went into the forest!"

"The heartless boy walked Ed out of the hospital wing, then it was just a manner of _FullMuggle_ sneaking out into the grounds so I could hand him over to the Dark Lord." Moody sat back down, "Did he forgive them? Did the Dark Lord forgive those who never went to look for him? The faithless, worthless bits of filth who were brave enough to cavort in masks at the Quidditch World Cup, but fled at the sight of the Dark Mark when I fired it into the sky."

"You fired… What are you talking about…?"

"I told you Harry, if there's one thing I hate more then any other, it's a Death Eater who walks free." He leaned into Harry, "Tell me he hurt them… tell me he used the Crutacious Curse on them all!"

Moody's magical eye swung around to look at the door, "I'm the one who told Hagrid to show you the first task… I'm the one who gave the elf the Gillyweed… I'm the one who cursed Krum into chasseing after Cedric! I'm the one who commanded FullMuggle to make those transmutation circles under the heartlesse's control! I'm the one who will be his dearest and closest supporter! The Dark Lord and I shall conquer all!" Harry's eyes grew wide, he couldn't stop himself as he whispered, "You're mad… you're mad!"

"Am I?" Moody towered over Harry, "Once I kill you, I shall deliver the alchemist back, and he shall create the stones so my Lord may be immortal! Then, the Dark order shall rise!" He pointed his wand at Harry, "And now, I conquer you!"

Moody raised his wand, he opened his mouth; Ed's eyes opened and he sprung up yelling as he slammed his fist into Moody's face. Moody was sent crashing down, Ed grabbed Moody by the collar and started smashing Moody's face in, cursing and yelling out his wish of death apon Moody. Harry saw that Alester was out cold, a few more hit's and he could die!

"Ed stop, you'll kill him!"

"I DON'T CARE!" his voice rang out as his fist was raised high above his head, to give the finishing blow. Harry grabbed Edward's fist, the gloved hand had blood on it. Ed froze and looked back to Harry, then down at the bloody and bruised Moody. He drouped Moody and stood up; he stumbled backward and whimpered slightly, realizing he almost killed him.

The door swung open, Dumbledore and his teacher's staff stood there with their wands raised. Dumbledore lowered his wand and pushed past the boys, he got a look at Moody and said, "Professor Snape, get your strongest batch of truth potion." Snape rushed out of the room, Professor Mc Gonagall went over to Harry and Edward, "Come along… hospital wing…"

"No." said Dumbledore sharply turning around.

"Dumbledore, they ought to- look at them- Elric alone has been through enough and Potter-"

"They will stay Minerva, because they need to understand," said Dumbledore curtly. "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. Harry needs to know who put them through this whole ordeal he has suffered tonight, and why."

"Moody," Harry said, he was still in a state of complete disbelief. "How could it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alestor Moody." said Dumbledore quietly.

Ed's remaining strength only lasted so long. Ed stood there and started to feel very woozy. His head felt light and he could no longer see. He fell to the floor unconscious, Dumbledore looked over, "Wake him up Minerva." said Dumbledore quietly. Professor McGonagall pointed her wand to Ed, and jolted him awake; it was nothing that hurt him, just something to wake him up. Ed stood up, but sat back down on the bed, then Snape came back. Dumbledore looked back to Harry, "You have never known Alester Moody. The real Moody would have never taken you out of my sight. The moment he took you and Ed- I knew."

Dumbledore looked to the truth potion Snape held, then to him and ordered to them both, "Snape, go down to the kitchen and fetch the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrids house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then wait for me there." If either Snape or McGonagall found these orders peculiar, they hid their confusion and did as they were told; Ed however was baffled.

Dumbledore went over to Moody and took a key from his coat pocket. Then he proceeded to the chest at the foot of the bed with many locks on it. He opened the first lock and opened the trunk, there were books in there with a key. Dumbledore took out that key and closed the trunk, then he unlocked the second lock and opened the trunk again, there was a cloak in there. Ed patience was wearing thin, "What are you doing?" he asked angry rubbing his head. Harry looked over at Ed and gave him a look for disrespecting Dumbledore.

Finally Dumbledore opened the last lock, then lifted the trunk top, he looked down into it as he stood. Harry let out a cry of amazement; into the pit he looked into, apparently fast asleep, was the real Mad Eye Moody! Ed went over to where Harry was and bent over, looking down. "Stunned- controlled by the Impeirus Curse- very weak." Dumbledore nodded, "Of course they would need him alive. Harry, throw down the imposter's cloak- he's freezing. Madam Pomfrey will need to see him, but he seems in no immediate danger."

Harry did as he was told; Dumbledore climbed into the trunk and wrapped the cloak around Moody. Harry went over to Imposter Moody's desk and looked at the hip flask. Dumbledore climbed back out and saw what Harry was holding, "Poly Juice potion, Harry." Said Dumbledore, "Though tonight, I think he wasn't as careful about taking it every hour… We shall see." Dumbledore sat next to Ed and looked down at Moody, so did Harry. Minuets passed, Ed had to be jolted awake every few minuets, which was beginning to annoy him, but his fatigue kept him from yelling.

Soon, Moody's face changed back to the imposter's true identity. "Crouch." said Dumbledore with a hint of disgust in his voice. Harry looked at him, it was Crouch's son, he recognized him from the pensive. Winky the Elf started to sob.

Snape came back with the truth potion, He and Dumbledore both forced the liquid through the unconscious Crouch's lips. Dumbledore stood up, "Can you hear me?" he asked. Crouch's eyes fluttered open,

"Yes." He said,

"Explain your master's whole plan, from the very beginning of how you broke out of Azkaban."

"I was never in Azkaban." He started, "The whole time… I was under my father's Imperious Curse… I woke up at the match. It was like waking from a deep sleep… then I saw the boy in front of me… I must have been under the Invisibility cloak for I wasn't noticed as I took the boy's wand. Then I saw my master… a boy was facing him as time stopped." He smiled, "The heartless slipped and I could since my Dark Lord… he was talking to some kid.

"When My Lord came for me… with his servant Wormtail, he told me about the alchemist and his plan to kidnap Moody…." he stopped smiling. Dumbledore spoke, "Did you put Harry's name in the Goblet?"

"Yes… I knew that if I put his name in, the alchemist would try and protect him."

"And of your father, what happened to him?"

"After Winky was set free… it was just my father and I. That's when my Lord came for me. Together we put my father under the Imperius Curse and sent him back to the ministry… Wormtail was to keep an eye on him, but he neglected his duties and my father started to fight the curse as I had. Then he escaped… I found him on the marauder's map… then Harry Potter stumbled into the forest with Riku and Krum. I was under an invisibility cloak and couldn't make my move until Potter had gone. Then when he ran I stunned the other two. Then I came out as you and that giant got here…"

"And me…" said Ed, "What did you do to me?" he spoke with loathing in his voice, like every word was filled with venom in which to strike at Crouch. Crouch laulled his head to look at Ed.

"The heartless took control of you… you walked out of here and right into my Lord's hands, just out side the grounds… it was easy as I distracted them. Then I went back to my father, I had stunned him and put him under an invisibility cloak."

Winkey, the former house elf, had been sobbing the moment she saw her master, but no one noticed as she had also quietly begged him to stop speaking.

"I killed my father."

"NOO! Master Barty, what is you saying?"

"You killed your father?" asked Dumbledore, "Then what?"

"I carried the body to the forest, put the invisibility cloak over it. Then when every one went back to the castle… I buried the body outside Hagrid's cabin with the cloak on. There was complete silence, say for Winky's sobs, then Dumbledore said,

"And tonight?"

"I offered to put the cup in the maze, there I turned it into a Port Key. My master's plan worked… he's back and returning to power and I will be honored by him beyond the dreams of wizards!"

There was silence again, the insane features lit his face once more, and his head dropped to his shoulders as Winky wailed and sobbed at his side.


	21. The Scotsman

The Scotsman's Tale

by

Eden

Harry and Ed followed Dumbledore to his office. Ed leaned on Harry for support. Half way there he pulled away from Harry and started walking on his own, though with great difficulty. He felt undignified, relying on Harry for help when he felt he had failed in protecting him. Harry's hurt leg began to prickle as he started noticing it again. It had been in the third task where that flower-heartless had stabbed him. Harry knew that Sirius was there waiting for them, he knew that he'd have to re-tell the whole story, then Ed would tell his side. Harry didn't want to remember it any more, if any thing he wanted to forget the whole year. He felt the same way about Edward's story, he didn't want to hear what happened to him… he didn't want to know the terrible things Edward went though, because of him. Harry then he realized that it was impossible to forget every thing, and just followed quietly as he winced with every step he took.

They entered the office, Harry saw Sirius's pale face as if he had just escaped Azkaban again. In one swift movement he had crossed the room. "Harry, are you alright? I knew it- I knew something like this- what happened?" his hands shook as he helped Harry into a chair in front of the desk. "What happened?" he asked more urgently. Edward stood still, his body a bit wobbly from his exhaustion, he felt him self falling. He was caught by hands who's fingers felt cold and long. He looked up,

"Easy now, I got you." It was Anti-Sora standing behind him. Ed looked confused at him, but Anti-Sora answered. "I'm not ready to go back yet- to my body. I'll help you until I do though." Ed nodded and stood back up as Anti-Sora supported him. Ed listened as Dumbledore told Sirius every thing Barty Crouch (Crouch's son they have the same name) had said. He felt like at moments he would slip in and out of consciousness. Anti-Sora shook him awake again and again, it seemed no one noticed that he was in the room with Ed.

"I need to know-" Dumbledore stood up abruptly, he saw Anti-Sora and was on defense. Ed looked up at Dumbledore, "It's alright… he broke free of Voldemort's control…" he explained. Anti-Sora nodded, his yellow eyes looked sadly at Dumbledore; Dumbledore sat back down, the same expression on his face as before, it hadn't changed at all. "FullMetall Alchemist Edward Elric, I need you to tell me what happened when you were captured."

"…" he looked away and tried to stand straighter.

"FullMetal," said Dumbledore sternly. "You need to tell me incase this causes any thing in the future. Did he use the gate… did he summon the door?"

"No…" said Edward. Harry turned around and looked at Edward from where he sat. "All he did was force me to make transmutation circles for him."

"What kind?"

"The Sorcerer's stone… and the Philosopher's stone." He answered looking at Dumbledore. Albus looked at him over his half-moon spectacles, "And did you? Did you make the stones?"

"No." said Ed defiantly, "No I didn't. Every time, I'd refused… but when I did…." Ed looked away from them, as Sora continued to support Ed. Dumbledore asked for Harry's story next, Sirius looked to Dumbledore,

"Albus, can't you see these boys need rest? Can't it wait till morning?" Harry felt great gratitude to Sirius for that, but he looked up and into Dumbledore's blue eyes,

"Boys, if I thought I could help you by putting you two into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it." He leaned back in his chair, "You both have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected. I ask you to demonstrate it one more time. I ask you both to tell us what happened."

Harry began to give his side of the story. Ed's strength gave out on him once again and he was out cold. Anti-Sora shook him slightly, his concerned eyes faded from the bright yellow color to white, with blue irises and pulps. He looked at Ed concerned as he didn't wake up. "Ed…" he whispered, he could feel Ed breathing. He dragged Ed over to a chair and sat him down. Dumbledore- without interrupting Harry- pointed his wand to Edward and jolted him awake again. Sora looked to Dumbledore, but he was concentrating on Harry's story. Anti-Sora looked back to Ed as he held his head. Sora was worried for him, after seeing every thing he did, Sora wanted to only help him. It was guilt that plagued the heartless, he wanted to undo every thing in the past year.

Then, Harry got to the part about the wands connecting. Dumbledore nodded, "You saw your parents… didn't you, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded,

"Why?"

"Priori Incantatem," he muttered,

"The Reverse Spell effect?" asked Sirius. Dumbledore nodded.

"Voldemort's wand and Harry's wand are brothers, and they connected. The brother wands wont go against each other, and the spell used will regurgitate spells it has performed- in reverse. The most recent first… and then those which preceded it…." He looked at Harry, "Which means that some form of Cedric must have reappeared."

"Diggory came back to life?" said Sirius sharply.

"No spell can reawaken the dead." said Dumbledore heavily. Edward spoke up,

"I… saw Maes Hughes." He said in a very shaky and voice, "Why?"

"Who?" asked Sirius.

Edward tried to stand, "I saw Hughes… he didn't die here… he said he'd been watching me… why?" he pleaded. Dumbledore thought,

"Perhaps… he had in fact been watching you and the connection was a way for him to contact you. I can't say for sure, I'm not an expert on the after life."

Harry finished telling the story and ended it with Cedric's last request. Dumbledore looked at Ed and Harry. "I shall say it again, your bravery has surpassed anything I could have expected from either of you. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You both have shouldered a grown wizard- man's burden and found your self equal to it- and you have now given us all we have a right to expect." He looked to Ed, "You will stay behind," then he looked to Harry, "And you may go to the hospital wing."

Dumbledore led Harry out of the office with Sirius behind them, transformed back into a black dog. Ed watched them leave and slumped back down in the chair. He felt his chest heavy with sadness and a will to rest like never before. Anti-Sora sat on the floor next to him, Ed opened one eye to look at him. Anti-Sora looked up at him,

"Why… did you… come back?" Edward asked.

"I had to." said Anti-Sora. "Ed, I'm sorry for every thing!" he blurted out, "I didn't mean… I mean I never wanted any one hurt… I only wanted to get back to Riku and Kairi!" his eyes seemed so sad, the blackness melted off of him, revealing the ten year old from before. He seemed so much sadder and filled with guilt. Ed put a hand on Sora's head and rubbed it as if he was a dog, Sora's lip quivered, "I'm sorry." He said in that small voice, "It took over, I never wanted this…." he said about to cry. Ed sat up and opened his eyes looking down at the ten year old Sora,

"No one wished for this except for Voldemort… but you still helped him anyway." Ed lay back in the chair but continued to watch Sora as he hid his face in the armrest. Ed's capturer was this ten year old boy? Ed looked at him, "You said you weren't ready to go back… why?"

"I want to help you, before I'm returned. I need to make sure I didn't leave before you got well."

Riku, Roxas and Dumbledore came into the office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Riku saw the ten-year old boy, he frowned, then smiled. Riku bent down and put his hands on his knees. "Hay there." he said warmly, much more care in his voice then Ed had ever head Riku give. Sora looked up at him,

"Hi." he said.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. Sora looked at him oddly,

"I think… you're Riku?"

"Yep." said Riku in almost a breath. He had finally found Sora, and not Anti-Sora, but the Sora he knew when they were kids… Sora's child like innocents that made him Keybarrer. Riku swallowed and stepped closer to Sora, Sora stood up. "Riku… I can't go with you yet."

"Why?" he asked, looking a little disappointed,

"Because first I have to take care of him." said Sora, pointing to Edward. "I have to make up for what I did."

"Riku." said Dumbledore, "I think you all should hear this." Roxas stood straight, tearing his eyes away from his other half. "Now, Edward… yes I did take you from the gate. I wanted to protect you here, so I asked the military that they give you this assignment. I know of your promise to your brother, and I'm sorry for the deception of your world. Also… when I summoned your brother here, that was a lie as well."

"Huh?" Ed sat up straight, being very protective of Alphonse, he forgot his fatigue.

"That wasn't Al, but merely an imprint of your memory and a suit of armor that I made for that one time." He was silent as Ed's heart sank, "So… my little brother was never here?"

"Correct."

There was a long silence, then Ed sighed and looked at Dumbledore. "How do I get home?"

888

Over the next month, hearts healed and friends grew stronger. Ron and Hermione never left Harry's side as Sora never left Ed's. Riku would often come in with Roxas to visit them both. Harry was in better condition then Edward, he left to the common room first. Edward stayed in the Hospital wing alone, thinking of his brother, and his home. The door to the hospital wing opened, and Edward turned his head and looked down the long hall of hospital beds. Hermione walked down the row and stopped at his bed. Edward looked at her, but she only smiled. Hermione carried a book with her in her arms. He went to the right on Edward, then sat down on the chair next to his bed. She opened the book and quietly started to read. Edward eyed her, then looked back up at the ceiling.

Hermione smiled, "It's just like before." She whispered, Edward looked over to her.

"What?"

"It's just like before… say for the fact that you were much quieter." She smiled. Edward remembered what Harry had said. He had told Ed who had been by his side before he was kidnapped. Edward smiled slightly, then looked back up at the ceiling, wondering if there were people like his friends back hom… on his side of the gate.

A week later, Ed was allowed to leave. Edward healed quickly, for he hated being in some one's care for too long. He was healed, now to fix Sora and return him to normal… or as normal as Sora got any way.

It was a rainy day. Ed, Sora, Roxas, Harry and Riku stepped out onto the field. Donald and Goofy were there with them, Goofy held Sora's limp body.They went to the center of the field as the rain continued to pour. Ed turned to Sora's heart, "I'm better now, so you can go back right?"

"Yup." said Sora looking at his body. Roxas went over to Ed,

"I'm glad I met you."

"Yea… sure." said Ed simply, he was never good at saying good bye. Goofy put the body down as the rain continued to pour. Roxas bent down and grabbed one hand, Sora grabbed the other.

Nothing happened. "What's going on?" asked Roxas looking at Riku, he shrugged looking helpless. Ed looked over to Harry,

"What do you think? Should we help? "

"Dun-know if we can… I could try a merging spell."

"And I knew a transmutation circle that might work." Ed suggested.

Harry got his wand ready, as then Ed clapped his hands and placed them on Roxas's and young Sora's head. Harry fired a spell, and then they started to disappear into light. They disintegrated into light and were gone.

Sora's body began to stir, his eyes fluttered open, and he looked around. The rain made him jump as it hit his face, but he blinked and calmed down. Every one crowded around him, his view of the sky was blocked by everyone's face. Sora was helped up by Riku. "Riku?" Sora asked, looking at him. Riku nodded smiling slightly,

"Yea?"  
"Riku… you…" he said, smiling slightly as well, "You look different." He said.

Ed watched them, Sora looked over at Donald and Goofy, "Hay, what are you two doing here?" he asked. "Aren't you suppose to be meeting with King Mickey?"

"Sora?" asked Riku, "Do you remember any thing? Any thing that happened this year?"

Sora looked at Riku and blinked, he thought. "Yea… we were in Merlin's house at Radiant Garden, then we went out side and were ambushed by heartless…" his expression changed as he put a hand to his chin. "Then we… started fighting. I was hit from behind by a big heartless with a lance…" he looked around the area, as if pushing through different memories. "Riku… what happened to me? I have two different memories of this place."

"It's alright Sora, it's normal. You were split into two people again, only this time your heartless came out-"

"No." said Sora holding up a hand and looking to him, "Don't tell me, I remember all that I did, right up until the end."

He walked over to Edward and Harry just then. Sora thought for a moment, then smiled. "You're Harry… and the tall one is Ed right?"

"WRONG!" yelled Ed. Harry held him back as Ed tried to get at Sora. "What do you mean _tall one_?" he yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT FOR THEIR OWN NAME, _SPIKEY_!"

Sora's face lit up as he remembered the nickname Edward had called him all year. "Sora laughedm "If anything, that's the one thing I remember, Ed." But Edward was still furious. Sora leaned over to Riku and whispered, "Apparently he was touchy about his height." He muttered. Riku laughed and nodded as they watched Ed try and get out of Harry's grip, and they all laughed.

They stood in the rain a bit longer, Hermione and Ron watched them from a window in the castle, "Say Hermione,"

"Yes Ron?" she said turning her head to him as she stay leaning on the window sill,

"What ever happened to Rita Skeeter?" he watched Hermione smile a cruel smile,

"Well, it turns out, I found out how she knew about all those things that happened at school." She opened her back pack that was on the floor next to her, Hermione held up a glass jar with a bug in it,

"That's the beetle Harry and I saw at the Yule Ball!"

"Yup, Rita Skeeter is an animungus… an unregistered animungus." She said looking at the bug sadistically, "She can't change back while she's in the jar, so I'll think of a deal we could make later." She put the jar back in her bag. Ron looked at her, "Tricky, very tricky."

"Oh, come on Ron, let's go meet Sora… again." She grabbed his hand and they ran out into the rain.

888

Soon Sora meet every one, and it was like the beginning again. Sora made his jokes as usual, Riku knocked him over the head, and Ron poked fun at him. Sora hung around with Ed more often, they were good friends, much more then before. Harry and Riku would often sneak back into the Elf kitchen and sneak food up to the Gryffindor tower, Ron would often be tought how to fight with Riku as his teacher… he wasn't that good. The remaining month was a good distraction for Harry and Ed, they let go of their fears and just let them self's play with the others. There were quiet times however, times where the Triwizard Tournament was brought up… and every thing went silent again as Harry and Ed were pulled back into their memories. One of those times were when they were in the Gryffindor common room, Harry stared into the fire as Ed pet Hermione's cat that was curled up in his lap. His red coat was still missing, all he had was the Hogwarts white shirt with robes on. "When I find the slit nosed bastard, I'm going to kick his ass and get my coat back." He said quietly. Ron and Hermione were in the room, with Sora, Riku Fred and George. Every one was either board or depressed.

Time passed, then Fred stood up,

"Alright, well that's just enough of that!" he said. Every one looked up at him, "Come on, we need to start having fun again." He said looking around. They all looked at him with flat expressions, as if it were too soon to be having any real fun for a while. Fred frowned, "Come on guys!" he said, he looked at his brother, "We're opening a joke shop, it's our job to have as much fun as we can!"

"Where are we going to get the money? Ludo ran out on us."

"Worry about that later brother!" said Fred pulling George up. More students came in looking as bored as they did. Fred glanced at his brother and gave him a look, George shook his head, as if reading Fred's thoughts. Fred nodded slowly, and George shook his head 'no'… but then smiled and nodded. Harry and the others watched curiously as Fred then said to them, "Follow us if you want to live… er- laugh I mean."

Sora was the first who stood up, then Harry and the others all followed them to the Great Hall where lunch was taking place. George leaped up on a Ravenclaw table and picked up a mug of Butter Beer. Fred joined his brother and yelled out, "Now that the event is over," every head in the school looked over at them. . "Now that the Triwizard tournament is over, you 'foreigners' will be leavening soon…no?" asked Fred, refurring to the Beaubaxton and Drumstang students. George saw the stunned faces of the teacher's on the teacher's table, but the amused face of Dumbledore.

"Before you leave, we want you to carry this song with you."

George started stomping his foot on the table at a four by four beat and clapping his hands. Fred managed to have some Hogwarts students clap along then started singing in a Scottish accent that was more like speaking. His words went up and down like a paper airplane on a breeze,  
_Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left the bar one evening fair,_

_One could tell 'bout how he walked that he drunk more then his share,_

_He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet,_

_Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street._

People listened wondering why he sang as they clapped along, but they soon got into the song as George sang the chorus:

_Ring ding diddle iddle ideo,_

_Ring di diddly ido,_

_He stumbled off into to the grass to sleep beside the street._

Ed and the other's clapped along as they too saw the amused face on their headmaster, and the shocked ones on their teachers. Ed listened and watched Fred and George dance around on the table again as George stomped and Fred picked up on singing again,

_About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by,_

_one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye,_

_See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built,_

_I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt?_

_Ring ding diddle iddle ideo,_

_Ring di diddly ido,_

_I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt?_

Edward started to see where this song was heading, he also had the feeling that so did every one else!

_They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as can be,_

_Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see,_

_And there behold for them to view beneath his Scottish skirt,_

_Was nothing more then God had graced him with upon his birth!_

_Ring ding diddle iddle ideo,_

_Ring di diddly ido,_

_Was nothing more then God had graced him with upon his birth!_

Drumstang boys hollered as girls whistled. Some students picked up their mugs and started swaying slightly as they sang the chorus with George. Sora leaped up onto the table and started doing a sort of jig as Fred started up again,

_They marveled for a moment then one said 'we must be gone,_

_Let's leave a present for our friend before we move along',_

_As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon tied into a bow,_

_Around the bonny star the Scot's kilt did lift and show._

Edward laughed as Sora then jumped up and landed in the splits. He got back up and sat down with them. Harry shook his head in disbelief as Fred and George continued with the chorus, Minerva looked nervously to Albus, but he looked over at her and said, "Through hard times, one must find happiness where ever it is found. It'll be fine, Minerva." And he went back to listening,

_Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled towards a tree,_

_Behind the bush he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees,_

_And in a startled voice he yells to what's before his eyes,_

_Lad I don't know where you've been but I see you won first prize!_

The whole school sang along as they raised their glasses:

_Ring ding diddle idle ideo,_

_Ring di diddly ido,_

_Oh lad I don't know where you've been but I see you won first prize-!_

It ended with a bunch of laughter and applause. Harry laughed so hard his sides hurt, and even Riku biting his lip hard to keep him self from bursting out. Ed went over to where Fred was and shook his hand. "Well done, never seen a group of people this together since the time Al and I were mobbed in the town of Lior."

"Well, if we are going to run a joke shop-" started Fred,

"Hold on, where do we get the money for it?"

"You need money?" asked Harry coming to them, "Take my Triwizard money." He said. Fred and George looked at each other,

"You're mad mate." said George shaking his head. Harry looked at him,

"I'm serious, I already have enough money. This would just weigh me down, you have it. Spend it on that joke shop, open one if you can."

"Really?" asked Fred, "Mate, for this you get discounts!"

888

Soon the year was over, Ed had to go behind the gate again, and Sora and Riku would leave for Destiny Islands. Ed wondered how he was going to return home, he went to Dumbledore's office. "Professor, hello?" he asked, entering without knocking. Ed walked in and looked around.

"Elric?" asked Dumbledore lightly, Ed jumped and looked at Dumbledore, he hadn't seen him behind his desk. He stood up straight and said, "Sir, I need to get home… so I need one of you port keys- or whatever- to get home."

"I'm afraid that no port key can send you back now Edward." said Dumbledore standing up. "You see, the gate keeper in which I had spoken with had only allowed me to transport you once, now you must make a deal with him to return home." He looked at Ed with slight curiosity, wondering what Ed would do next. Ed went and sat in front of Dumbledore and thought, he put his hands in his face as he rubbed his eyes with his palms. He put together every combination of transmutation circles that he could think of. Dumbledore watched him a bit more then said, "You know Edward, Sora and Riku came through the gate as well. Maybe asking for help isn't always a _weak_ thing to do?"

Edward looked up at Dumbledore, "I never…" but he paused and smiled slightly. "Er- thanks professor." said Edward.

Edward walked out of Dumbledore's office and then raced out to the hall. He needed to find Sora, eager to get home. Edward found Sora in Transfigurations class. Ed looked into the class, noticing that Sora wasn't paying attention anyway. "Pssst!" he said trying to get Sora's attention, "Needle Noggin!" said Edward. Sora turned and looked at him. Ed motioned for him to come out of class.

Sora stood up, "I have to go to the bathroom ma'am." He said to Professor Mc Gonagall. She nodded and Sora left the room, Ed closed the door, behindSora.

"What is it Ed?" asked Sora.

Ed turned to him, "What do you know about the gate?"

"The gate? You mean the one that connects this world and yours?" Ed nodded Sora shrugged, "Not much, but I do know that's where you came from."

"In the beginning of the year you- Roxas mentioned something about a keyhole." sid Ed beginning, "Is that what your looking for?"

"Yea, Riku and I still haven't found it though-"

Ed silenced Sora and continued. "On the gate's doors, in the middle of all the cryptic writing, is a large keyhole. Could this be what you're talking about?"

"It makes sense, that would be where the keyhole would hide it's self…" Sora looked at Ed, "So, if I summon the keyhole, you can get back to your home, right?" Sora took out his key. "Tomorrow is the last day, we'll do it then. This world and yours will be safe from the heartless."

Edward nodded, then walked away as Sora went back to class. Ed decided to go back the dormitory. When he entered, Hermione was sitting there. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked her. She looked up at him,

"No, I have a free period, since it is the last day and all." She was holding something red in her hands that covered her lap. "Oh, by the way…" she blushed a little, "Well, I knew that your coat was missing… and sending you back without it would bring up to many questions… maybe." She said blushing harder. Ed cocked an eyebrow as Hermione stood up, she held up the red coat, it even had his coat of arms on the back. The snake wrapped around the cross. Ed's eyes widened and he smiled. He grabbed the new red coat and threw off the Hogwarts robes, letting them fall to the floor as he tried on his new coat. coat. "Hermione, this is great! How did you make- magic right?" he asked looking up. She closed here eyes and nodded. She opend her eyes in shock as he hugged her. "Thanks Hermione, I'm leaving tomorrow, so this is perfect."

"Leavening? To go back home?" she asked sitting down, as he backed away. She smiled "Well, tell your brother I said 'hi'. It was nice meeting him."

"Er… sure." said Ed.

888

Harry woke up the next day, he, Ron and Hermione would be leaving on the Hogwarts train at noon, and Ed was going to leave before that. Harry sat up and saw that it was still dark out side, he went over to Edward. Ed's stomach half exposed and his mouth was open as he snored slightly. Harry shook him awake, "Come on, if we're going to do this then we have to leave now." He mumbled. Harry woke Sora up and dressed, as Edward packed his things. They exited the common room, but not before they heard,

"And where do you think you're going without us?" it was Ron and Hermione at the base of the steps. Ed shrugged, "Well, come on then." He said.

When they got to the forest's edge, where Hagrid had clamed to see the keyhole before, they saw Riku, Donald, Goofy, The King and Dumbledore waiting for them. Ed looked a bit surprised, but shook it off as they drew near.

"FullMetal Edward Elric." said Dumbledore, he held out his hand and Ed took it, Dumbledore shook his hand, "It was good to have known you."

"Thank you, sir." said Ed feeling a little embarrassed. The king went over to Ed, his hood over his face,

"Edward, I heard good things about you in the other world, don't let your brother down, alright?"

"Right… who are you?" asked Ed. The King pulled his hood off to reveal his mouse face with the two large ears and the black nose. Ed laughed slightly and thought to him self, 'Ok, I've had enough of this world.'

Sora went in front of Ed, "Ready?" he asked, Ed nodded, Sora took out his Keyblde and held it in front of him. Light collected around the edge of the key his cloths blew in an invisible wind as then a light shown in front of him. Ed saw the gate appear, the oak doors with the cryptic writing opened, and many eyes peered at them. Ed looked to every one. "Don't come any closer, or you'll get sucked into my world with me." He warned. They nodded and he turned back, 'Steady…' he thought and he took a step forward. The black arms shot out from the gate and took hold of him, he remembered something and turned back. "Professor Dumbledore," he asked, "How can I use Alchemy if I'm on this side?" he was starting to be led in.

Dumbledore smiled, "A good magician Mr. Elric, never reveals his secrets."

Ed smiled and turned around again, he walked into the gate with the arms leading him.

The gate closed and all he saw was the black nothing ness. He heard a click and knew that Sora had locked the Gate, now he could see a light. He headed towards it, images of the year flashed all around him. Some with Sora and Harry, others with Voldemort, some with no one at all, and some with a large mass of people. Edward wandered to the light, looking at all the frozen images and smiling to himself, remembering all the laughs he had had. Ed continued walking towards the light, then he finally started running.

The light grew bigger and bigger he could hardly contain his excitement and he finally crossed into the light… he then started falling!

Ed yelled as he fell through the sky, tossing and turning like a rag doll. Ed finally started falling, facing the ground as his body became flat against the rising wind. Soon, Ed saw the Central building's roof. Edward yelled again as it drew closer. Edward crashed right threw it! He hit the floor, though more gently then he had thought he would have landed… considering he had crashed through the ceiling. Edward looked up as the dust and dirt in the air started to settle, and he could see. Edward realized landed in Colonel Roy's office. Ed looked up to see the hole in the ceiling he had made, it was an exact outline of his body.

"BROTHER!" yelled a voice. Edward didn't have to look to know who that was. Ed looked up to see Alphonse still in the suit of armored, "Brother! Nii-san! Ed!" said Al.

"Al!" exclaimed Edward. Ed stood up and looked around, he saw an either ticked off or relived Mustang looking back at him. Al hugged his brother with the metal arms, tightly. "I was so worried about you brother! What happened? Where were you? Why didn't you answer any of my letters?"

"Al- ouch- alright Al, knock it off!" he said, pushing out of Al's grip. Roy sat up, "Full Metal?" he asked, with a stern tone, "I was just informing Alphonse here of your disappearance… way to ruin a speech."

"Yea well it's your own damn fault for sending me there."

"It couldn't have been that bad at that school. Now that your back I can give this assignment to you-"

"I just fell out of the sky and already you're sending me on another mission?" he yelled. Roy looked at him and sat down,

"All you had to do was home work, FullMetal, what's so _life threatening_ about that?"

"Listen you!" said Edward pointing to Colonel Roy. He was about to leap forward and attack him, but Alphonse held him back. Edward yelled instead, "I was trampled over at a stadium game by rioters- possessed by the spirit of a heartless monster- battled a dragon- protected Harry Potter throughout the whole year- fought a giant squid and was stabbed in the gut! Then kidnapped by an evil wizard- was cursed more then a thousand times- and finally fought of the Dark Lord just to get back here to your orders and snide comments! I DEMAND A BREAK!" yelled Ed at last. Al looked down at his brother who stopped struggling, he was breathing hard, he had finally let out all the stress of the year in that rant. He felt light headed from all the yelling but he did feel a ton better. Roy looked at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Finished?"

"Yea… yea I'm done." said Ed, his brother releasing him,

"Good. You get a week off to write me a report… in more detail then that rant, Ed." Roy smiled at him, but it wasn't a smirk like usual, this was a warm smile, "Welcome back FullMetal, dismissed." and Ed stormed out of the office with his brother.

Colonel watched him leave, 'Well… he did do more then I asked him too, but if they want to get any where near the stone, they're going to need to start again soon.' Roy stared back at his paper work for the 'deceased' FullMetal, "Him coming back does mean less paper work…" he mumbled and torched the form with Alchemy.

Yes things did indeed get back to normal, Harry, Ron and Hermione left on the Hogwarts Train, as Sora and Riku took off in their Gummy Ship with Donald, Goofy and King Mickey. Would they ever see each other again… probably not, but they would never forget each other. In the bonds they shared, their hearts were connected, Ed would later find the Philosopher's stone, but be sent once again behind the gate and to the past.

Sora and Riku would return home to Kairi, just to turn around and have another adventure to go on.

And Harry Potter would in fact fight Voldemort once again… but that story is different. For now we leave the disconnected friends… they share the same sky…

One sky…

One destiny.

THE END

credits:

FMA: Hiromu Arakawa

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: J.K Rowling

Kingdom Hearts 1, com, 2: Tetsuya Nomura, Disney and Square Enix/Square Soft

The Scotsman: Bryan Bowers

Story: Eden Killinger

Deon Killinger

Disclamer: We do not own any of the charectors, items or places used in this context. Any person, place or thing in this story is owned by one of the three listed. We do not own Harry Potter, or any of J.K Rowlings Charectors. We do not own Edward Elric or any of the persons menchioned in text or diolog. We do not own Sora, Riku or any other disney persons. This story is owned by and written by the author, the ploght of this story is our origional idea. Triwizard Troubles is property of the one registered on this sight.

And if you liked this story, you'll like the sequil. Pheniox Fiasco.


End file.
